Vuelve
by merlinne1089
Summary: Un regreso muy especial, que alegrara a mas de uno, y a otros no tanto
1. Recuerdos del pasado

_**No se si quiero ponerlo como one shot, pero estoy en duda, bueno espero que lean a ver si ponen reviews, por favor.**_

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- NOOOOOOOOO.

La maldición llego, pero no acabo con su vida rápidamente, no supo cómo ni porque algo así sucedió, pero lo único cierto era que estaba agonizando de manera lenta y dolorosa, y eso era mucho peor.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabían que algo así sucedería, no quería que fuera tan rápido, tan de repente, sin siquiera haber disfrutado de su pequeño, su único hijo que tanta alegría les dio cuando supieron que vendría al mundo, suspirando por última vez se pregunto que había hecho mal para que la vida lo tratara de aquella manera.

Suspiro, cada momento le dolía mas, pero pensó en sus amigos, que tantas alegrías le habían dado, sus bromas, sus ligues, sus peleas, daría su vida por ellos, confiaba en ellos, aunque no debió haberlo hecho tanto ya que uno de ellos lo había entregado en bandeja a su peor enemigo, pero aun en el fondo quería que fuese una cruel confusión, pero las palabras de ese maldito y el dolor que tenia y la frialdad de su cuerpo le hizo ver que aquello era muy real, y no pudo hacer más que llorar , no por el , no por su muerte tan próxima, sino por su niño, quien lo cuidaría, quien lo protegería, notaba con gran dolor que, la mujer que había amado toda su vida yacía muerta en la parte superior de la casa, y su retoño lloraba con todas sus fuerzas llamándola ...llamándolo, le partió el alma escucharlo, saber que no lo oiría mas, que no escucharía su risa o que le dijera _"papa"_, que lo veria partir en su primer día de clases, desearle suerte caundo tuviera un partido de quiditch, tener nietos corriendo de un lado a otro, o talves mas hijos, pero eso solo era un triste sueño, que no se podria cumplir.

Quizo hacer mas , quiso luchar mas, por ella, para que se salvara y cuidara de el, para que lo viera por el, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles, se sintio la peor basura del mundo, al escuchar las suplicas de ella para que no matara a su bebe, el grito de ella, el dolor que sentia era demasiado.

No podía mas, ya ni podía sentir su cuerpo y eso lo mortificaba a cada segundo, quería que alguien se acercara y se llevara a su hijo prometiéndole que lo cuidaría con toda su alma como si fuera un padre para él, pero lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de su niño, deseo que le dieran una oportunidad para seguir viviendo por él, acunarlo y cuidarlo a cada momento, pero nada, absolutamente nada,………. sentía que ya era el final, solo deseo que su pequeño sea feliz, aun sin tenerlos a ellos, que le recordaran quienes eran sus padre y lo que sacrificaron por él, por su seguridad, y por su felicidad.

Su vida se apagaba, le esperaba su esposa, la veia muy claramente, iba a reunirse con ella, pero su mente solo tenia una palabra y la alcanzo a decir.

_-Harry…. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Albus Dumbeldore despertó sobresaltado, esos malditos sueños lo envenenaban por dentro, aun tenía demasiados cargos de conciencia, que no podía limpiar, no aun.

- Fue por su bien, era lo mejor, para él …… para el mundo mágico

Con esos pensamientos, se dio media vuelta en su cama, deseando que no volviera esos recuerdos a su mente.

_**Bueno deseo saber que les pareció, y bueno dejen sus reviews.**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlynne**_


	2. Despertar

Si bien al principio todo lo vio borroso, ahora se podían distinguir siluetas a su alrededor, que iban y venían, a lo mejor no era asi, pero o eran dos cosas : Su cabeza o ellos, aunque la primera opción era mas acertada. Pero dejando de lado a sus dolores musculares,mentales o uno que otro dolor mas, la primera pregunta que le paso a la mente era ¿Donde se encontraba?, claro el no era adivino ni nada por el estilo, pero lo único cierto era, era que no estaba muerto, y decidió constatarlo, se llevo la mano aun temblorosa al brazo contrario, lo pellizco y solto una leve quejido. Bueno lo bueno era que estaba vivo, lo malo es que le dolio mas de lo que quería.

Despues todo vino de golpe, la casa la luz verde, un grito, un llanto, su hijo! . Se quiso levantar pero algo o alguien se lo impidió.

Tranquilo mago, estas a salvo.

A salvo, a salvo de que!, su esposa estaba muerta, su hijo ni siquiera sabia lo que habia sucedido con el, intento nuevamente levantarse, pero no podía con la fuerza de aquella persona.

Mi hijo, Harry, Lily, donde están? – Queria que le diera una respuesta ya, pero el desconocido no le contestaba, se desesperaba a cada segundo, no podía con eso, quería saber algo por lo menos, pero nada, hasta que al fin vino su respuesta.

No sabemos a que se refiere con eso, pero su alma anduvo vagando sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo, decidimos que usted tiene o tuvo muchos cabos sueltos antes de morir, por eso esta vivo, gracias a nuestro poder.

James no sabia a que se refería con "poder", es obvio que todos los magos tenían poder, pero cuando le dijo mago…. muy bien ellos no son magos, pero entonces, que son

No somos simples magos, - bien eso ya lo sabia- somos como protectores del equilibrio del mundo mágico, definición que usted no comprende, pero que estaría encantado de explicarle. Pero antes usted debe saber el motivo por el cual lo revivimos.

El extraño sujeto se alejo de el, con el fin de darle timepo para que comprendiera lo que le habia dicho, sin embargo James no quería que se alejara, sentía una extraña magia que rodeaba al desconocido, atrayente, mistica, y no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación que inspiraba. Comprendiendo al instante lo que el mago quería, le empezó a contar todo.

Terminamos con esto rápido- le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La madriguera se erigía sobre una gran colina en las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar era sin lugar a dudas tranquilo, bueno salvo que por uno que otro grito.

No puedo creer que aun no estemos listos- Se decía por 57ava vez – No podemos levantarnos temprano para llegar a tiempo por una vez en la vida….. Ginebra, Ronald, levántense ahora mismo!! Es una orden- Molly Wesley era sin lugar a dudas mejor despertador que cualquiera de los cachivaches y locos "Gallos mecanicos" tenia su 

esposo , porque ni bien escucharon el dulce despertar de su madre, los aludidos bajaron inmediatamente, y preguntaron a que venia ese grito, solo lo pensaron ya que se habían dado cuenta la mirada furica que le lanzaba su madre, y cayeron en la cuenta que era el dia que tenían que regresar a Hogwarts, ni bien lo hicieron subieron a cambiarse de ropa y guardar las cosas en su baul, aunque solo Ron, ya que Ginny mas preventiva como toda mujer es, había guardado sus cosa la noche anterior, y asi le daba unos segundos mas de tranquilidad.

Veinte minutos después los chicos cambiados y desayunados (mas atragantados, porque eso era lo que su madre hacia con ellos, los hacia engullir cada trozo de pan, sin tomar algo liquido) gracias a los magos que no se asfixiaron, golpe de suerte tal vez, pero ni bien terminaron de "Desayunar", los chicos fueron trasladados de manera instantánea a la estación de trenes, donde con un par de besos y miles de consejos de que se portaran bien, los monto rapidamente al tren.

Pero Molly seguía mirando a todas partes, buscando a Harry, deseando darle un par de abrazos y recomendaciones además, mas no lo veía por ningún lado, y se inquieto, Albus le dijo que el chico estaba bien en casa de sus tios, que el había hablado con ellos y le dijeron que no lo golpeaban ni lo insultaran, pero ella no estaba tan segura, Harry nunca se lo había comentado, pero su hijo Ron si, le decía lo mal que lo trataban, la manera como insultaban a sus padres llamándolo anormales, ningún chico debe ser tratado de aquella manera, y mas si el era famoso en el mundo mágico, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez Albus se equivoco al dejarlo ahí.

Distinguio a lo lejos una cabellera negra, jalando con desgana su carrito, le partió el alma verlo asi, su mirada perdida, mezclada con una tristeza enorme, sentía ganas enormes de adoptarlo incluso, aun teniendo gastos en la casa, y los problemas de adopción, y también las pegas que pondrían principalmente Albus , pero a ella no le importaba, Harry era como un hijo mas para ella y no le hacia mucha gracia verlo asi. Se acerco a el, se dio cuenta que la observaba y le sonreía, pero mas parecía una mueca que una sonrisa.

Como has estado?, te veo palido, esos muggles no te alimentan lo suficiente, le dije a Albus …- No se preocupe Señora Wesley, estoy bien- le corto Harry- ahora tengo que irme o sino el tren se va sin mi.

Oh claro querido, cuidate mucho- le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo, le despidió con la mano, y lo vio subirse, tenia que hablar con Albus y que le de fuertes razones para no ir y matar a esos muggles pronto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se encontraba buscando un vagon lo suficientemente vacio para que estuviera sin nadie que lo interrumpiera, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos, este verano habia sido de los mas horribles de su vida, recibió cartas de sus amigos el primer mes, pero después nada, ni un solo recado, hasta pensaba que Dobby los había ocultado, pero cuando el elfo se apareció diciéndole que deseaba con toda alegría verlo en Hogwarts, no pudo replicarle nada, estaba claro que el no lo había hecho, entonces que sucedió.

No quería creer que sus amigos lo habían olvidado, esperaba pacientemente sus cartas, pero no llegaban, ni siquiera para su cumpleaños había recibido algo, eso ya era mucho, y sentirse solo era de las cosas mas desagradables que le había sucedido, bien si ellos no se querían comunicar el tampoco lo haría, no rogaría nada, pero mas les valia a ellos que no se acercaran, los maldeciría sin lugar a dudas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los grandes muros que protegían a aquella ciudad eran majestuosos, era un gran reino sin lugar a dudas, los grandes caminos serpenteados, las casas o eso pensaba él, claro no tenían nada de casas, eran como grandes palacios uno a continuación de otro, que le daba un aire señorial propio de una ciudad prospera.

La cantidad de noticias que tenía en aquellos momentos era para matar de confusión a cualquiera, le dijeron lo que había pasado: había estado 15 años muerto prácticamente, le contaron lo que sucedió con sus seres queridos, tanto de Harry como de sus amigos, Moony, Padfoot, y Wormtail, le dijeron todo, pero solo lo concreto, nada de sentimentalismo ya que ellos no eran asi, también de la muerte de su Lily, pero que ella no tenia sufrimiento alguno ya que había pasado el portal, y se hallaba en paz, sin embargo el no estaba tan seguro , anhelaba verla y se los dijo a ellos, pero no le gusto lo que escucho.

_Flash Back_

_Quiero verla._

_Es imposible-le dijo- nadie ha cruzado el portal si no lo han llamado, ella fue convocada y esta ahí, nadie puede devorverla a la vida, si ella no hubiera cruzado lo podríamos haber hecho, pero eso ya no esta en nuestras mano._

_Pero si ella no ha cruzado, si esta vagando al igual que yo.- podría existir la posibilidad, nada estaba dicho, pero ellos no la sentían, ni un minimo indicio de sufrimiento, nada._

_No sentimos nada, pero investigaremos, aunque no es nada seguro, nunca nos hemos equivocado._

_El solo sonrió y les dijo - Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-y se retiro del lugar_

_Fin del Flash Back_

El tenia una esperanza, pequeña pero la tenia, y no se dejaría vencer, esperaría un tiempo mas, estaba seguro que sus amigos no dejarían a Harry solo y el aprovecharía ese tiempo para que le dieran una respuesta sobre sus esposa, de esa manera estarian los tres juntos, lo haría mas feliz que solo verlo a el y mandaría a volar a Don Albus Dumbeldore.

_Aguanta un poco mas hijo, solo un poco y nadie nos separara jamás._

Se acerco un hombre de aspecto cansado, y lo vio tan metido en sus pensamientos que prefirio no interrumpir, era tan irreal que los antiguos lo hayan revivido que hasta ahora no se lo podía creer, nunca había sucedido algo de esa magnitud, a los antiguos no les gustaba los magos, es mas los aborrecían, decían que desperdiciaban la magia que se les otorgo, que era mejor que se convirtieran en seres humanos, en lo que mas odiaban, y asi bajarles de las nubes en el que estaban.

_Que de especial tenía ese mago, que hizo cambiar a los antiguos de parecer y lo hicieron revivir?- se dijo. _Sea lo que sea el estaba ahí, y estaba seguro que pensaba en su esposa y en su hijo, había escuchado la historia de el y de las maravillas que hizo su vastago, al evitar que ese mago loco siguiera con la matanzas de gente inocente, su vida con su familia, los hecho que pasaron luego de su entrada esa escuela de magia, las manipulaciones al que era sometido el chico, los engaños que se tejían a su alrededor, ese viejo chiflado, era el principal culpable de todos, claro que ese mago no sabia que estaba siendo vigilado, era muy débil para eso, JA! Y asi se llamaba poderoso mago?, ese vejete pagaría por los daños que hizo, y no seria por su mano claro esta, sino por la misma mano al que una vez le causo dolor.

_Estaba seguro que James Potter lo haría pagar._

* * *

**_Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, solo les digo dejen reviews._**

**_Saludos desde Peru_**

**_Merlinne_**


	3. Reencuentros

_**Bueno, aqui dejo este capi... Espero que guste**_

* * *

Unos de los antiguos se comunico con el, sintió claramente la intromisión y eso solo lo podían hacer aquellos seres tan poderosos.

Llame al mago, le tenemos que decirle ciertas cosas antes de irse.

De acuerdo señor.

Cronos se acerco a James, le puso una mano en el hombro para no sobresaltarlo, James instintivamente volteo y se encontró con aquel joven. Claro el estaba seguro que no lo era tanto, mejor era guardarse sus opiniones a menos que intente usar legirimens con el tal como lo hicieron aquellos que se habían llamar "antiguos", era mejor ni pensar.

Te están llamando, quiere hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Vamos entonces.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Harry no quería hablar con nadie, pero sabía que si entraba al gran comedor ellos intentarían algún acercamiento, así que era mejor que tomara precauciones o mejor aun soluciones, trato de pensar en las opciones que tenia y no eran muchas la verdad, no tenia ánimos de idear un plan, generalmente era Hermione quien las hacia, pero como ahora la idea era no verla ni a ella ni a Ron, tenia que hacer funcionar las únicas neuronas que tenia, porque las otras se quemaron con las pociones de Snape y uno que otro tanto intentando salvar su vida y la de su amigos malagradecidos, que ni una mísera carta le enviaron.

Y para su suerte entro primero al comedor y se encontró con Albus Dumbeldore, quien se encontraba charlando con el profesor Flitwick sobre algo relacionados a la decoración ya que lo veía señalar ciertos puntos del comedor, intento hacerse ver, por una vez en su vida en hogwarts y lo consigio, Dumbeldore giro su mirada y se encontró con la de el, se acerco mas para hablar con el amable señor (NA: Si claro amable, ja! me rio de la amabilidad que tiene)

Que tal Harry, como has estado?

Harry se guardo su comentario, solo asintió levemente la cabeza- si bien , tranquilo, gracias Director.

Oh que bien, muchacho, necesitas algo?-le pregunto amablemente, él sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien, el chico no era muy buen oclumens francamente, y fácilmente entro un segundo a su mente, para saber lo que había sucedido con el, ante la soledad que sintió este verano, no indago mucho para que Harry no sintiera su presencia en su mente.

Señor, necesito pedirle algo-le dijo-eso lo sorprendió un poco, Harry Potter nunca había pedido algo para el, así que recobro compostura y le pregunto

Dime Harry, que quieres?.

El chico tomo aire, y le dijo-No quiero presentarme a la cena de hoy, le molestaría si me retiro a mi habitación,?- le dijo rápidamente porque veía que los alumnos estaban apareciéndose cada vez mas, y el tuvo que correr bastante para tener ventaja de llegar primero y hablar con el Director, así que solo esperaba su respuesta y rogar que fuera una afirmativa.

Esta bien – Harry respiro con alivio- la contraseña es orgullo de león, buenas noches, descansa.

Gracias – ambos se estaban separando, cuando a Harry se le ocurre preguntar-Director?-Albus se volteo,- Usted prohibió a alguien de enviarme correspondencia a mi este verano?- no sabia porque lo había dicho , pero tenia duda y un ultimo voto de confianza hacia ellos, le dio el valor de preguntarle al director.

No Harry, no prohibí nada de hecho, ahora que me hiciste acordar- saco de su capa una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, y se la dio – Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Harry-

Umh, gracias- lo recibió- Bueno hasta otra ocasión, buenas noches.

Hasta luego muchacho.

Dumbeldore lo vio irse corriendo a su habitación, dio un suspiro y se dio media vuelta para esperar a sus alumnos, esperaba esta vez que este nuevo profesor durara mas de un año, se les estaba acabando las opciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimauld Place12, aquello si que era otra cuestión, ya que Sirius Black se la pasaba de un lado a otro esperando la bendita carta, a veces se cansaba de dar vueltas y veía la ventana, luego se sentaba y se volvía a parar nuevamente, por otro lado Remus, solo estaba leyendo algo, como siempre, pero al ver a Sirius hacer la misma rutina, le estaba hartando un poco. el pocas veces perdía la compostura, pero su paciencia estaba por acabarse, al ver a Sirius en la vigésima vuelta, se paro, detuvo a su amigo, lo tomo por los brazos ,y agradeciendo a su fuerza licántropo, lo sentó de improviso y lo ato con cuerdas mágicas,

Y no se te ocurra transformarte, que en vez de amarrarte, te voy a voy a poner en una jaula a prueba de todo, me oíste?- Sirius solo asintió, pero aun así buscaba la manera de soltarse de esas cuerdas mágicas, así que opto por la mas fácil, suplicar(conste que solo lo hago por esta vez):

Remus, no voy a hacer nada, pero por favor, quítame las cuerdas, por favor lobito, prometo no moverme y si tu quieres ni respirar, si??-Remus no quería voltear , estaba claro que era un de las tantas tácticas de Sirius para pedirle algo, no voltearía, porque si lo hacia, lo esperaria una mirada de cachorrito de esos tiernos que solo te hace comprarlo a cada rato aunque tengas mas de treinta en tu habitación (N/A: bueno no tanto , pero es una idea), así que no volteo, pero Sirius era muy insistente, demasiado la verdad, asi que opto por la táctica Nº 34(si, el muy vivo lo tenia clasificado por números y dedicados a diferentes tipos de personas, hasta había una anexo para Macgonagal: "Como sobrevivir a los interrogatorios de Minerva, sin ningún castigo de por medio "):

Remus, comprende soy su padrino, tengo que preocuparme por el , es mi muchacho , entiéndeme, quiero saber de el, como esta, que hace ahora, si le gusto mi regalo, por favor Remusin, no me hagas esto, soy tu amigo- "La técnica de culpa", no es justo, esa es difícil de negarse, Remus no podía con eso, era demasiado buena gente para resistirse, asi que sin mas remedio le soltó, pero le lanzo una mirada de" Si lo haces de nuevo te muerdo", asi que Sirius se sentó, y se tranquilizo, pero su mente estaba mucho peor, no paraba de darle vuelta al asunto, era normal que Harry le diera una 

carta de agradecimiento, contándole como estaba, pero ahora solo recibió un "Gracias" simplemente, que le sucedía, ya no le tenia confianza, no sabia porque pero intuía que algo estaba mal en todo esto.

Yo también estoy preocupado, pero no gano nada andando de un lugar a otro, comprende Sirius, Dumbeldore nos dira lo que sucede con Harry, además tengo que cuidarte, para que no se te ocurra salir como toda madre sobre protectora donde Harry-no dijo nada mas, Remus aguanto la risa, imaginarse a Sirius con delantal, ruleros, y diciéndole a Harry que no haga tal y cual cosa cuando antes el mismo hacia lo opuesto, no tenia precio, al parecer Sirius imagino lo mismo, ya que su boca se había trasformado en una mueca terrorífica, los ojos abiertos hasta donde podía, y su palidez era naturalmente apreciable.

Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso, a mi no me gusta prohibirle a mi ahijado, eso te lo dejo a ti, además ten en cuenta lo que te dije, que te parece?

Sobre que Canuto?, lo de la adopción?-días antes Sirius había propuesto cuando lo absolvieran de los cargos , adoptar a Harry y llevarlo a vivir a ellos, pero Remus no sabia si eso era posible, porque aun no hallaban a Peter, y el era el único que podía darle la libertad a Sirius, y con ello adoptarlo, además estaba eso de que el era un licantropo y se veria muy mal visto que el salvador del mundo mágico estuviera viviendo con un animal oscuro y salvaje, ya que aun la gente veia con malos ojos a personas como el, si puede llamarse personas a seres como yo, habia pasado tantos años, y el seguía avergonzándose de su condición, esperab que algún dia se le acabra ese sentimiento, pro la gente se lo teia que recordar a cada momento.

Remus, tierra llamando a Remus, me estas escuchando?- debido a los gritos que hacia y a las cachetadas que le daba, Remus despertó de su letargo y lo aparto con un filipendo, en acto reflejo que no agrado a Sirius ya que fue mandado al otro lado de la salita en donde se encontraba.

Que malo eres, yo solo te despertaba, no tenias que hacer eso- Se levanto lentamente, le dolio mucho, lo peor era que cayo de trasero, y gracias a eso no podría sentarse para calmarse de los nervios que volvían a el nuevamente.

Remus se acerco para ver cómo estaba su amigo, aunque se puso a reír un poco por la manera en que cayó, pero se sereno y cuando estiro su mano, un pequeño clic se escucho, ambos se miraron, y se fueron a buscar al lugar donde se ocasiono el ruidito: la cocina, primero pensaban que era Kreacher, pero era mejor cerciorarse, por las dudas, aunque nadie podía ver esa casa ni aparecerse en ella, Sirius intuyo que era Albus y se fue corriendo para que le diera noticas de su ahijado, Remus tuvo que seguirlo ,de todas manera el tambien quería saber lo que le pasaba a Harry.

Pero lo que encontró Sirius no fue a Albus, a menos que haya rejuvenecido de pronto y tuviera cabello negro alborotado, ¿cabello negro alborotado?, y para colmo se parecía a Harry, y Harry se parecía a …. a … no podía ser, eso era imposible, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y esa persona se movia, y lo vio, maldita sea lo vio, pero el no podía hacer nada, esta paralizado, ni podía juntar dos palabras en este momento, y asi lo encontró Remus, que no podía explicarse porque estaba asi, pero cuando giro su rostro a la derecha comprendió el motivo porque su amigo se encontraba en esa condición, y el también lo estuvo por un momento , pero después se recupero de su shock y le apunto con la varita.

Quien eres, no nos vas a hacer bajar la guardia con una transformación de James, vuelve a tu forma, ahora!!- Se notaba la desesperación de Remus en sus palabras, no quería que nadie utilizara a James para tenerlos indefensos, era muy bajo por parte de ese mortifago, ya que era la única explicación razonable a eso, Voldemort había encontrado la sede de la Orden del Fenix y ahora enviaban a un chivo expiatorio para vigilar la casa, eso era, porque prefería esa respuesta a la otra: Que ese era el verdadero James y había regresado de la muerte para estar con ellos. Al ver que el clon de James no dijo nada y solo sonreía, lo descoloco mas de lo que estaba, y para colmo era a misma sonrisa que James usaba solo para ellos, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, realmente muchas, tenia que ver a un medimago, pero por lo pronto tenia que mandar a Azkaban a este intruso, le quiso lanzar cuerdas mágicas, pero Sirius no se lo permitió, vio en los ojos de su amigo la rabia y la furia, y lo supuso, Sirius se quería enfrentar a ese tipo, asi que se lo permitió(no era bueno , pero quien mejor que darle una lección, que el mejor amigo de James?).

No te lo voy a perdonar!!- Sirius se lanzo al falso James y le empezó a dar patadas y golpes, pero el falso James, los esquivaba con facilidad, y en uno de los golpes que Sirius le lanzo, el falso James calculo mal, y fue lanzado hacia el comedor con una fea herida en la boca.

Canuto, eres un salvaje, duele mucho, asi recibes aun amigo que no veias hace mucho años??-lo decía a la par que se sobaba la parte dañada,- Vaya amigo que tengo , ni bien llego y me recibes a golpes.-Sirius pestañeo dos veces antes de lanzar el siguiente golpe, pero no lo hizo en el mundo real, porque le dio un golpe mas, luego lo agarro por la cara, y lo vio fijamente, tenia la misma cara, los mismo rasgos, su misma mirada, era imposible que hicieran una copia tan idéntica a James, pero aun así no confiaba mucho.

Quieres pruebas, bien,- se solto del agarre de Sirius , lo miro a los ojos y le dijo- Tu primera novia fue Alice, aunque solo durastes semana y media, y fue porque ella te corto no al revés, adoras tu forma animaga, fingiste que había perdido tu virginidad a los trece y cuando lo perdiste fue a los quince y nada menos que con una Slitherin, aun no me explico cómo tuviste estomago para estar con ella

Fue porque estaba borracho, dijistes que no se lo dirías a nadie.- James o pudo rebatirle nada porque en ese momento su amigo lo abrazo, y no quiso apartarle, no quería, tenia miedo de que si lo dejaba de hacer, desaparecería, y así permaneció, trasmitirle con solo un abrazo, la felicidad que lo embargaba en estos momentos, sentimientos mezclados, demasiados hasta hacer llorar al mas fuerte de los hombres, y ellos no eran la excepción claro.

Remus aun permanecía quieto, no podía procesar demasiada información junta, James estaba vivo, como si nada con respecto a Voldemort hubiese existido, tan risueño, tan el, y no pudo hacer otra cosa, que correr hacia ellos y abrazar a James y de paso a Sirius que aun no se quería despegar de su amigo, pero como todos saben, una persona va corriendo a velocidad y con dos cuerpos en reposo del otro lado, conclusión: caída monumental.

Auch que duele mucho, yo tambien te he extrañado Remus, pero no es para tanto auuu..

James, estas vivo, estas con nosotros, dime que paso, como volvistes a la vida, anda cuenta….

Esta bien, pero creo que deberías bajarte Remus.

Porque?

Es que Sirius, esta debajo nuestro y no responde.- Remus fijo su mirada hacia abajo, y vio a Sirius moviendo freneticamente al manos, en un claro intento de pedir aire, así que sin demora se aparto de James, y James pudo salir, y por consiguiente Sirius al fin pudo respirar.

Aire, al fin, par de salvajes, me querían matar, pesan mucho los sabían?, desde hoy Remus ni chocolate ni nada, entendido?-Pero lamento decir eso, porque todos sus amigos saben que con Remus y sus chocolates no se juegan, y sin darle tiempo de escapar, Remus le lanzo un levicorpus, y lo puso de cabeza.

No estoy gordo, y estaba claro que yo también quería abrazar a James, porque no te aparataste?, es tu culpa lo que te paso, nada mas, y punto final Sirius si no quieres permanecer mas tiempo de cabeza, entendido?- el susodicho asintió con fuerza, ni quería decirle un pero, ya que el tic en el ojo de Remus demostraba que estaba en una fase de asesino maniaco - que bueno –le quito el hechizo y Sirius cayo de improviso, recibiendo un nuevo moretón a su colección de hoy.

Definitivamente hoy es mi día de recibir golpes- James se puso a reír al verla mirada de Sirius y los dos pronto se unieron al coro de risas, que demostraba que estaban juntos nuevamente y que nada había cambiado a pesar de los años, y de las cosas que sucedieron.

Los merodeadores han vuelto!!

* * *

**_Termine este capi, tuve neuronas para acabarlo (las otras se perdieron en los seminarios y tallleres) _**

**_Menuda semana que he tenido, hasta luego_**

**_Saludos desde Peru_**

**_Merlinnne_**


	4. Conversaciones

_**Bueno aqui les dejo este capi, disfrutenlo, y espero que no me haya salido mal**_

* * *

Los chicos no habían visto a Harry en todo el banquete, así que supusieron que no había llegado a Hogwarts, pero Dumbeldore se veía tranquilo, así que las cosas estaban bien, aunque con ese viejo loco, como a veces lo llamaba Ron, nada se sabía, siempre estaba de buen humor aun en las peores situaciones .Luego de que todos comieran, unos más que otros(N/A:ya saben a quién me refiero), los prefectos como era costumbre guiaban a los de primero y los demás se dirigían a sus dormitorios, para tener fuerza suficiente para las clases (en especial Historia de la magia) , pero Ron, Ginny, Hermione, y Luna, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el director para preguntarle sobre su amigo, pero no pudieron decir ni una palabra, cuando el director había "desaparecido" del lugar y eso los preocupo mas, asi que corrieron al despacho del Director, pero ni uno de ellos sabia la contraseña, así que empezaron a decir nombres de dulces, ya llegaban a treinta cuando el director llegaba por el otro lado del pasillo, y un poco sorprendido los vio, pero s e recompuso y les dirigió una sonrisa bonachona que los alumnos acostumbraban ver en el, pero ellos no estaban para sonrisas ahora, así que Hermione se adelanto.

Director, queremos saber sobre Harry, que le ha pasado- su voz se notaba preocupada al igual que las miradas de todos ellos, Albus no entendía hasta que punto había llegado el concepto de amistad para ellos, porque era claro que tenían un fuerte vinculo, algo que los hacía invencibles ante cualquier muestra de mal.

Chicos ,Harry se encuentra bien, solo que se sentía indispuesto y se retiro a su habitación.

Un suspiro de alivio se escucho y murmureos como "deberíamos haber buscado alli primero" y otros como "no pensábamos que estaría allí", el director carraspeo y los chicos voltearon un poco sorprendidos porque se habían olvidado que estaba aun allí el director.

Creo que deberían irse a sus habitaciones, es tarde y no es recomendable que estén a estas horas fuera de la cama, asi que si me permiten yo también necesito dormir, hasta mañana alumnos.

Hasta mañana director- dicho esto los muchachos emprendieron una loca carrera a sus casas.

El director los vio alejarse y el tuvo que tomar su rumbo a su habitación.

Remus Lupin, como todas las mañanas desde hace unos 20 años se levanto temprano, y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para…. Para 2 o 3? , Rayos, no sabía si había sido sueño o una jugarreta de su mente, quería pensar que James había revivido y estaba en la habitación que supuestamente había dormido, así que fue a averiguar, para poder plantarse después si necesitaba un psicólogo, apresurado corrió a la habitación y no encontró nada, alicaído de sopetón trato de no llorar ahí mismo "_Pero parecía tan real"_, se desvió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho ruidos en el primer piso de la casa, bajo corriendo pensando tal ves que era un mortifago "_Igual que en mi sueño"_, casi se cae del ultimo escalon, por no recordar que habi uno mas que bajar, tropezó un poco, lo primero que vio , no fue a un mortifago, fue a un Sirius Black mas joven, mas…. Vivo, como si no hubiera pasado tantas cosas desagradables (como Azkaban), y a su lado un James Potter radiante de alegría, abrazados (Hey no piensen mal), como en los viejos tiempos, a lo que Remus contra tdo pronostico se empezó a reir como loco, "_Que bueno que no estoy loco"_ se decía.

Pero eso no pensaban sus amigos que al verlo reir de esa manera, temieron por su estado mental, demasiadas cosa juntas para el pobre, asi que Sirius tomo su varita y le lanzo un aguamenti a Remus, que de momento paro de reír.

Remus reacciona, no te vuelvas loco, amigo estas bien?.

Remus le iba a dar un golpe al estilo muggle, pero antes de hacerlo, James se le adelanto, y le dijo.

No te preocupes Remusin, era por tu bien, o querías que te lleváramos a San Mungo, agradece que te dimos solo eso, porque hasta pensábamos en darte cachetadas hasta que reaccionaras, dicen que eso… - no pudo terminar de decir eso, ya que se vio ligeramente mojado de pies a cabeza , y vio a un Sirius transformado en perro, huyendo despavorido, como chihuahua(porque eso parecía) , con un Rotwiller (mas grande de lo normal) detrás de el, con intenciones no muy buenas la verdad.

Luego de varias mordidas y estornudos, los muchachos se pusieron a preparar el desayuno, ya que con tanto ejercicio que tuvieron, era para menos, pero la cosa era esta: Remus se encontraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una clara muestra de que si le decían loco o gordo, estarían con las peores bromas para toda una semana y con temor en cada lugar donde estén y en las cosas que puedes comer, ya que nada seria seguro para los que dijeron algo como eso, y era ese el motivo que James y Sirius se encontraban en la cocina al pendiente de las cosa que ponían Remus en el desayuno, porque ellos en una cocina , JAMAS!!, aunque...

**Flash Back**

En una bonita casa, en un valle muy hermoso, se encontraba el recién matrimonio Potter, después de una semana se habían terminado de mudar y estaban al fin tranquilos y relajados, pero no por mucho.

Buenas tardes familia Potter- Un chico de cabello negro bien peinado se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa, que causaba estrago en las mujeres y envidia en el sector masculino, y que a el le valía para ciertas cosa que tenia que hacer.

Buenos días Sirius- James no se podía creer que Canuto hay llegado en el momento que habían terminado al fin de arreglar la casa, aunque conociéndolo estaba seguro, que el no se hubiera aparecido porque de seguro Lily lo mandaría a hacer algunos trabajos, por no decir estresantes para el, y Sirius "Yo soy lo máximo " Black , no hace ese tipo de cosas, claro el no se arriesgaba porque cuando Lily ponia la cara de niña buena, nadie se puede resistir, y si eso no funciona usa el de maniaca asesina, y ese si es a prueba de fallos.

Sirius como estas, que haces aquí justo cuando terminamos de arreglar la casa?- James conocía a su esposa también,. Y ella no se tragaba de que dijera que apareció de casualidad por allí, asi que le tenia que dar señas a Sirius de que no dijera lo que estaba pensando.

Solo apareci de casualidad por ahí, pelirroja es que no puedo hacerlo?- demasiado tarde , y ahora como salvaba a su amigo de las garras de su esposa sin morir en el intento el también, asi que se acerco, e intento tranquilizarla a base de pequeños mimos, que estaba seguro que se rendiría con facilidad, unos cuantos segundos despues y grandes muecas por parte de Sirius como diciendo "_asco, vayan a su cuarto por lo menos_" ,los musculos de ella se relajaron, pero una mirada maquiavélica cubrió su rostro, a lo que Sirius estaba a punto de huir despavorido de allí antes de que dijera lo que dijera, pero no lo logro , ya que fue inmovilizado rápidamente.

No te preocupes Sirius, pero te agradezco que estes aquí, te quiero pedir un favor-antes de que sirius dijera no, Lily agrego- gracias Sirius , ve a la cocina y cocina algo delicioso, que estoy cansada y no puedo mas- Sirius quiso responder, pero cerró su boca al instante, a no ser que quiera ser hechizado de por vida, por la esposa de su mejor amigo,- Te lo agrdeazco Sirius.- James hizo el amgo de irse con ella, pero su adorable esposa le impidió el paso- James podrías ayudarle, garcias cariño- Le dio un beso, lo cual atontado a James, y se retiro de allí.

Dominado- susurro Sirius. James cayo en la cuenta de que tenia en parte razón, pero de todas maneras, el la amaba y estaba seguro que ella igual, además cuanto antes se vaya Sirius mejor, quería disfrutar de las maravillas de estar casado.

Rapido Sirius, antes de que se le ocurra otra manera de castigarnos.

Bah, no es mi esposa

No lo será, pero si sabe como castigarte.- En eso tenia razón, asi que se pusieron a hacer una comida lo medianamente posible, a fin de no tener que soportar las maldiciones de Lily Potter.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Cuando llego , la cocina de Lily, no era ni a sombra de lo que era, pero para suerte de ellos, el si sabia cocinar, y los ayudo a tiempo, pero aun asi no se salvaron de limpiar el desastre, y de paso fue obligado a ayudarlos.

Remus despierta, hola, que te pasa.- Le dijo Sirius.

Ah nada, nada, solo medistraje- cambio de tema rápidamente- Y ahora , que pasara, y Harry?- Las risa que tenían se apagaron al instante, James se veia preocupado, y Sirius serio, raro en el, hasta que James hablo.

No lo se Remus, aun no se como acercarme a el sin que piense que soy una ilusión, de verdad, tengo miedo, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso.

No te reoucpe cornamenta, el te quiere mucho y si nosotros le esxplicamos, será mas fácil,m que tu solo.- dijo Sirius, estab seguro que Harry estari confundido , pero después , explicándosele bien, lo enetenderia.

Pero ahora el problema, es que esta en Hogwarts, y no podemos verle, a no ser que Albus.

Nada de Albus, el no,- Remus y Sirius le miraron, no recordaban que James se llevaba mal con Albus, pero últimamente Dumbeldore no quería que hablaran con Harry, y eso no les agrdaba, pero si tenían que entrar lo necesitaban a el.

James, no podemos entrar a Hogwartys, a menos que le digamos a Albus que necesitamos hablar con Harry.

Encontraremos otra manera, chicos, no quiero que Albus se entere de nada, no confio en el.

Esta bien, como quieras Corna.

Bueno ahora , siéntense que ya esta el desayuno.

Se sentaron en el pequeño comedor que había en la cocina, y se dispusieron a comer todo lo que Remus ponga en la mesa. Pero extrañamente Remus solo puso tres panes, y una taza paracada uno de ellos.

Vamos Remus, eso es todo?

No hay nada mas, absolutamente nada mas.

Asi moriremos de hambre.

Sirius, dile a tu estomago de colacuerno, que se aguante, ya que no hay dinero, ni provisiones, nada.

Voy a morir.

Exagerados.

Y ahora? – Sirius y Remus, miraron a James, con cara de hambrientos

Dicen que la carne de ciervo, es muy rica

Tambien de que tiene un alto contenido de proteínas.- James dio un respingo al escuchar eso, giro su cabeza, y vio las caras de psicópatas que tenían sus amigos, y para agregar , Remus tenia un cuchillo, y Sirius un tenedor.

Chicos? , acabo de revivir

Asi nadie notara nada- Se acercaban mas a el, ya para aquello, James se había levantado, y retrocedía cada vez mas.

Chicoooooooooos?

A el- James se puso como loco y subió al segundo piso, gritando como poseso.

JAajajajajaajajajaajaa- Abajo los chicos se pusieron a reir como nunca, y tuvieron que buscar a James, para evitar que se lance por el segundo piso

* * *

Después de explicarles hasta en chino que no se lo comerían, los muchachos se sentaron en un cómodo sillón, con el propósito de contarle a James lo que se había perdido en estos últimos años, y de paso a resolver como James vería a su hijo.

A si que con lo poco que sabían, le mencionaron todo lo que había pasado Harry en casa de sus tios, como había sido cada uno de sus años en Hogwarts, como había sido elegido como buscador de Quiditch, también sus aventuras con sus dos grandes amigos. Cuando terminaron James estaba con una mezcla de miedo, asombro, y admiración a su hijo, por todo lo que le había pasado a su corta edad, aunque ya sabía, por lo que le habían dicho los antiguos, le parecía mejor, que se lo contaran ellos, que estuvieron con el y lo presenciaron todo.

Y ahora veamos, como veremos a Harry, sin ayuda de Albus- James asintió, se había matado toda la noche averiguando la manera de ver a su hijo, y no encontraba solución, esperaba que sus amigos si lo hayan hecho.

Remus se te ocurre algo?

No lo se, James, no podemos entrar tan fácilmente a Hogwarts, tal ves cuando haya visita a Hosgmeade, podamos …..

Es mucho tiempo, sabes que se hace después de dos semanas.

Ademas, que haremos con el dinero, ya que no tenemos ni un knut. – dijo Sirius

Aun no lo se, lo mio no se puede, el único que puede es Harry, ya que es mi heredero.

Yo puedo darle a el un poder para que saque dinero de mi bóveda.

Si, pero eso será cuando hablemos con el- Dijo Remus.- Primero como haremos para que lo podamos ver….. Ideas?

Tal ves..

No Sirius-

Pero no he dicho nada- reclamo molesto, como niñito malcriado.

Eso no Sirius.

Pero no he dicho nada.- dijo

Te conocemos Sirius, nada de eso.

A ver que habría dicho?

Que los secuestraramos, y le dijéramos todo.- Dijo Remus

Y es que asi lo convenceremos mejor.- Dijo Sirius

Chicos, talves la idea no sea tan mala-dijo James

Cornamenta , lo estas considerando?, recuerda que Sirius lo propuso

Hey – exclamo ofendido- no es mala idea.

Ademas, Hogwarts tiene muchos pasadizos…

Que tu conoces, lunático, es decir, que los tres conocemos.

Tienes razón en eso Sirius.

Chicos por favor,es ilegal irrumpir en Hogwarts y para colmo secuestrar, reconsiderémoslo.

Ya esta dicho Remus, lo secuestraremos.

Estas con nosotros, o no Remusin-

Odio ese apodo, ufff, esta bien, pero desde ahora les digo no me parece una muy buena idea.

Bien ahora que esta todo aclarado, empecemos a maquinar ese plan.

* * *

A millones de kilómetros, Lord Voldemort se encontraba descansando, cuando sintió una fuerte magia, que no había sentido en años, pero al reconocerlo, una sonrisa fría se mostro, y con paso rapidos se dirigió una vitrina, donde se encontraba una pequeña celda de vidrio.

Al fin apareció, y tu preciosa me ayudaras.

No lo lograras, nada haras, tus días terminaran- Voldemort se giro molesto hacia la figura que estaba atada con cadenas en una pared, sus ojos marrones, mostraba una furia y una pizca de esperanza, al contario de su cuerpo, que se encontraba en una situación lamentable.

No haras nada, jamas te lo va a permitir, te buscara Tom, y te acabara.

Cállate, Crucio!!- La madicion le dio de lleno, pero estaba mas que acostumbrado a ese tipo de maldiciones, ya que cada día lo practicaban en el, pero aun asi dolía demasiado.

Agradece que estas vivo, escoria, hace mucho tiempo hubieras muerto, pero aun necesito de tu maldita sangre.

Voldemort se retiro del lugar, dejando a esa persona con la esperanza, de que al fin se iría de aquel lugar, cuando James se entere de todo

Espero que me crea.- dio un suspiro y vio la figura que estaba en la caja de vidrio.

Aguanta Lily, pronto saldrás de allí, te lo aseguro.

* * *

**_Bien que les parecio, no se ami, pero me gusto escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado_**

_**Saludos desde Peru**_

_**Merlinne**_


	5. El secuestro

_**Bueno aqui les dejo el capi, disfrutenlo**_

* * *

Harry se encontraba dirigiéndose al comedor, se había levantado temprano, con el fin de no encontrase con Ron, y evitar las preguntas de este, ya que no quería hablar con el por ningún motivo, lo bueno es que había conseguido su horario (prácticamente pidió a Lavender, que le prestara su horario), y se encamino al comedor, con la seguridad de que ni Hermione ni Ginny estarian allí, pero lo que se olvido es que Luna se levantaba temprano, y ni bien vio a Harry se acerco a el.

Hola Harry

Hola-respondio sin muchos animos, cosa que noto Luna, aun asi siguio hablando

Hermione, Ginny,y…-No quiso continuar ya que una mirada fría se poso en ella, estaba un poco asustada, pero aun asi no la intimidaba.

No quiero saber al respecto, ahora si me disculpas Luna, estoy desayunando.

Ah, que bueno desayunamos juntos.- Harry no sabia como decirle que se fuera sin lastimarla, ella no tenia la culpa, pero aun asi, no quería hablar con nadie.

Lo lamento Luna, me tengo que ir, con permiso –Harry no le dio tiempo a decir algo, porque prácticamente voló del comedor. Luna dio un suspiro y espero a que vinieran los chicos, de paso comería unas ricas tartas de melaza, adoraba esas tartas.

* * *

En la mansión Black, una serie de murmullos y aspavientos se daba lugar, específicamente en la biblioteca, que hacia años que nadie la usaba (excepto claro esta, Remus), aunque Sirus pensaba que el no contaba ya que si Remus Jhon Lupin no leia un dia, era entonces el fin del mundo.

- Esto no Sirius, te lo digo.

-Ah!! Y porque no?

- Porque entrar por las ventanas al mero estilo muggle nos acarrearía problemas, mas que todo, yo le temo a las alturas, y además las ventanas están como a 70 metros del suelo.

- Ok, ok , admito que no fue muy buena idea que digamos, pero no se que mas se me pueda ocurrir.

- Por favor Canuto, no uses las pocas neuronas que tienes, por favor.

- Me estas llamando ignorante?

- Bueno si tu lo vez asi…

- No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo….

Basta ya, _Silencius_

- ……..

- Que? Remus no te escucho puedes repetirlo?.- Remus hizo una señal a su garganta.

- Ah!!, eso lo hare mientras dejen de gritar entendido?

- …

- No los oigooooo – Remus y Sirius querían asesinarlo, pero James se divertía con aquello. Es que llevaban casi como hora y media discutiendo la manera de entrar, y si Remus decía una idea, Sirius le encontraba fallas, y si Sirius daba un plan Remus le encontraba respuestas mas lógicas que Sirius y volvían con si lo llamaban ignorante y el otro decía lo mismo, asi que el tenia buenas razones para lanzarles ese hechizo. Pero sus amigos no pensaban igual.

- Sirius , no mas gritos? – Sirius asintió con la cabeza- Remus?- El aludido asisntio- Esta bien "_Finite incantatem_"

- Luego arreglaremos eso Potter, ahora la pregunta sigue, como entraremos?

- Bueno, creo que a mi si se me ocurrió algo mejor que lo de ustedes dos.

- Cuenta- respondieron al instante.

Y James les dijo con lujo de detalle lo que había planeado.

* * *

Después de Pociones (De la cual ni quería hablar de ello, aunque ver a Snape con el pelo naranja y un pico que envidiaria al mas grande tucan, valia la semana de castigo que le impuso, bueno eso entendió , ya que no podría apartar la mirada de su gran pico, después arreglaria eso de la semana), paso a transformaciones (La profesora se puso a habar de la importancia de este año para ellos, y no se que cosas mas, la verdad ya estaba en el decimo sueño, y ni que decir de sus compañeros, excepto Hermione claro) Herbologia (Mataria a la planta come hombres después, casi le arranca el brazo, solo para darle abono, que mas queria es planta del …) ufff, vaya gran día, pero tenia que correr y salir al jardín por lo menos, estaba muy soleado, tal ves aproveche eso para descansar.

No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando, el cielo se oscureció y empezó una llovizna, y eso no mejoro para nada el día que había tenido.

No debería haber pensado nada- y con su mochila a sus espaldas se dirigió a paso lento a su sala común

(N.A: Creen que la estoy haciendo larga, pues sigan esperando ya vendrá el secuestro)

Justo cuando iba a subir, se encuentra con su gran amigo Draco Malfoy, que iba acompañado con sus dos gorilas.. , perdón, compañeros de casa, iba a pasar de largo, cuando Draco " rubio teñido " Malfoy, inicio sus tan sonados discurso.

- Vaya Potter, sigues aquí, yo ya imaginaba que no aparecería tu cara por Hogwarts, yo que tu me escondería, el Señor oscuro ya quiere tu cabeza cara rajada

- Eso es lo único que haces Malfoy, esconderte, peor que una rata, y con respecto Volvemort- se sonrio burlonamente ante el temor de Draco- si lo ves, y eso estoy mas que seguro que lo veras, dile que no le tengo ni miedo ni nada, y me busque cuando quiera.

- Estupido, ni siquiera te das cuenta lo que puedes conseguir con el –

- Tu no te das cuentas lo que puedes perder con el: tu libertad

- ……

- Veo que la fin te deje con la palabra en la boca- Draco no dijo nada- Nos vemos Malfoy

- Pero como a Draco Malfoy nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, arremetió contra el punto débil de su enemigo.

- Vas a terminar igual que tus padres, muertos y…..

Draco no se dio cuenta en que momento Harry había sacado su varita, y lo había colocado en su garganta

- Vuelve a decir eso una vez mas y empezaras a rogar que te mate, Malfoy, nunca, te advierto, nunca menciones mis padres, en mi presencia, no te pases de la raya Malfoy.

Acto seguido Harry se fue por el otro extremo del pasillo, respirando rápidamente, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de amenazar a Malfoy de aquella manera, pero pudo mas su orgullo, debía de controlarse.

- Rayos casi le envió una imperdonable, definitivamente hoy no es mi día- Respiro nuevamente y con paso lento se dirigió, una vez mas a su dormitorio.

* * *

Mientras en el cuartel…..

Los chicos habían decidido la ropa que usarían y como llevarían a cabo el plan, pero aun faltaban algunos detalles.

- Bien, ahora transporte.

- No se, no podemos con el autobús noctambulo, debemos pagar, además será muy difícil que nos dejen de ver, y sería muy sospechoso.- hablo Remus

- No tenemos escoba

- No tenemos auto.

- --

- Pero si tenemos motocicleta.

- Y a un hipogrifo

- Que se encuentra en el bosque prohibido (N/A:Estos realmente piensan rápido)

- Y como vamos a caber tres persona en tu moto, Sirius?

- El genio aquí eres tu Remus, tu dinos.

- Que les voy a decir? – Dijo el susodicho

- Que podemos hacer para caber tres persona en un motocileta- Pregunto algo exasperado Sirius

- Lecciones de contorsionismo- murmuro

- Que dijiste??.- Dijo James.

- Un hechizo simple de agrandar.

- Ah, pero luego lo volverás a su forma original verdad?

- Si Sirius, no te preocupes, dejare a tu lindura como estaba- Respondió cansinamente, Sirius y sus apelativos a sus cosas.

- Gracias gracias gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla. (N/A:No piensen mal)

- Puaj no Sirius, no hagas eso, me dejaras traumado de por vida, además no pensé que habías cambiado de bando- dijo James

- Jajaja- rio sarcástico- que mas quieres,te estoy agradeciendo, y así me pagas.

- AH, chicos- dijo James- quien va a conducir la moto?

Sirius iba a decir "YOOOOOOO", pero tanto James como Remus lo callaron.

- Tu no.-dijeron ambos

- AH y porque yo no-respondió molesto

Es que eres muy loco para manejar.- Y era cierto, de solo recordar la primera y única vez que Remus accedió después de muchos ruegos de Sirius de probar una pirueta con su moto, a lo que al final accedió, y sentado en la moto con Sirius, y con las precauciones del caso (N/A: Con Sirius Black no existen precauciones), en realidad son fue una gran pésame por parte de James y Lily, al cual no les pudo responder ni ese día ni una semana, que duro su susto, y creyó recordar lo que dijo después de esa semana, era que jamás se subiría a una de esas

- Harry cuando era bebe le gusto mucho andar en mi moto.- _Es que no hablaba , _le decía Remus

- Si pero los que sufríamos era Lily y yo, que no te olvidas?

- No le paso nada.

- No Sirius.

- Peroo…

- No…

- Jame….

- No.

- No se vale.

- Es lo mejor

- Pero …

- No Sirius, punto final--

* * *

Fase 1: Llegar sanos y salvos, pero sobretodo vivos a Hogwarts, (Crucen los dedos a ver si funciona)

- No se como nos dejamos convencer de esto.

Sirius se encontraba orgulloso y feliz, de haber podido convencer a esos dos de dejarlo manejar, pero Remus se sentía intranquilo y james, bueno James estaba entre asustado y feliz, pero más asustado.

- Esto es vida.

- Sirius recuerda la misión.

- Si ya se

- Dirígete a esa montaña.

- A cual

- A esa Sirius,

- Cual?

- Sirius, la montaña esta allí, sube, Sirius sube,- La desesperacion se notaba en la voz de James

- Porque?

- Porque nos vamos a chocaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr- Cuando Sirius fijo su vista al frente vio de frente a la montaña que le estaba hablando James, pero no pensaba verla tan de cerca, rápidamente elevo la moto, y con un poco de suerte no chocaron.

- Ves no chocamos.

- Si claro Sirius.

Remus dame la razón…- Remus no podía contestar, estaba en shock, el pobre no le daba bien las altura y experimentar un casi choque en el aire lo dejo en K.O..

- Tranquilo cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts se recuperara, y si no es así un aguamenti servirá.

- Bien continuemos, ahora nada me distraerá.

- Bien.

AH, que mono una abejita, te pondré Claudia.

- Sirius un avión, Siriusssssssssssssssssssssss!!

* * *

Fase 2: Localizar al objetivo

James había optado por no dejarse convencer otra vez por Sirius, así que el tomo el control del volante y se dirigió con buen rumbo (y sin afanes de morir) a Hogwarts, aun con la cara de desagrado que tenia Sirius, pudieron llegar a tierra firme, aterrizaron en un lugar apartado del jardín, y agradecieron a la lluvia por que de lo contrario hubieran tenido que bajar en Hogsmeade y andar un buen tramo, recostaron éntrelos dos a Remus en un sitio seco, lo secaron , se secaron y trataron de despertarlo.

- Remus despierta.

- Remusin, nos oyes?

- Ay no, lo mastates Sirius, y ahora qué hacemos?

- Tranquilo no esta muerto, ves respira, solo falta un susto para que despierte.

- Otro mas? –respondio sarcástico

- Si, por el bien mio, tu lo haras, no quiero morir tan joven.

- Y yo no quiero morir nuevamente.

- Hazlo tu- le dio la varita

- No tu – le devolvió

- TU – le dio

- Tu – le devolvió, estaban en ese forcejeo, cuando Remus abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero no duro mucho, ya que entre ese mismo forcejeo Sirius se rindió, pero como James no sabia que iba a rendirse, jalo con mucha fuerza, y buena ya sabran, Remus cayo desmayado nuevamente, y Sirius y James con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-Caray, que chinchon,

- Ni se lo menciones, que acabaremos muertos.

-Bueno ya, despertémoslo sin golpes de por medio.

-Esta bien.

- "_Aguamenti"_- Vaya despertar de Remus, el pobre abrió los ojos de golpe

-Te dije sin golpes- dijo James

-Pero no fue golpe.- Entre los dos levantaron a Remus, y lo observaron rogando que ni se entere del chinchon.

-Chicos, que paso?- Dijo Remus.

-Solo fue un desmayo – Dijo James,- pero ahora al plan, vamos arriba, tenemos que entrar, por el pasillo que conocemos.- Le aplico un hechizo de secado a Remus y se dirigió al lugar.

-Me duele la cabeza, debe ser por el desmayo – Sirius dio un respingo pero Remus aun aturdido no se dio cuenta.

- Si ha de ser. Vamos con James – Remus y Sirius alcanzaron a James, y se encaminaron por el viejo pasillo, que conducía a, extrañamente la sala común de Griffindor. Lo descubrieron por accidentes de la vida de Sirius, que por querer escaparse de varias chicas que lo tenían acosándolo, aunque para el no era problema, se decidió esconder, más que todo por la mirada furibunda de una de ellas, que para su mala suerte era muy buena en duelos, y así lo hallaron, se los mostro a sus amigos y lo anotaron en el mapa del merodeador perdido después de muchos años (EL no sabia que lo tenia su hijo pero ya se enterara)

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, y a esa hora todos dormían, y Filch cuidaba los pasillos, pero como ellos no estaban en los pasillos, buscaron el cuarto de los chicos, pero como tenía muchos pisos (Aunque Remus tenían una vaga idea de donde podía estar, pero como cambiaban un poco los lugares, se confundió), Sirius fue al segundo piso, Remus al Tercero y James al cuarto.

Revisaron por separado cada lugar, hasta que Remus se encontró a un Harry dormido, roncando profundamente (N/A: No me maten, es varón, ha de roncar) , salió de la habitación y busco a Sirius para decirle que lo había hallado.

Sirius subía las escaleras llevando al pesado al hombro, y cuando encontró a Remus, se acerco y le dijo:

-Lo encontré, esta aquí, ay que irnos nos pueden oir.

Sirius que llevas ahí?- con curiosidad abrió la bosa y se encontró con ¿HARRY?, no podía ser, lo había visto en el cuarto, esto estaba de locos , como podía haber dos Harry en un mismo lugar, volvió a ver la bolsa, y lo vio, un momento.

- Sirius este no es Harry.

- Como que no, es el-

-No es el

-Pero ahí esta.- Le mostro la bolsa, pero Remus no quería tocarlo así que cayo pesadamente en los pies de Remus, un grito se escucho, y James bajo rápidamente de las escaleras.

-Como has podido tirar a Harry,

-Calla Sirius este no es Harry.

-Chico que sucedió?

-Botó a Harry,

-Como?

- Es que lo boto, esta ahorita...- no pudo decir mas, ya que HARRY no estaba allí, en su lugar estaba un animalito, muy felpudo , al cual Sirius recordó algo.

-Es un….

-Asi es, por eso vistes en el a Harry.- En esa discusion, no escucharon pasos que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos

-Quien está ahí?-hasta qque fue tarde

-Rayos, alguien esta despierto, - Los tres se escondieron detrás de un tapiz que había por allí, y vieron para su sorpresa, que al que buscaban se encontraba, despierto, James no podía articular palabra, era su copia exacta, cabello alborotado, gafas circulares, excepto los ojos, de Lily, verdes brillantes, pero los de el era un verde oscuro, el no podía hacer nada, pero Sirius lo hizo reaccionar, y recordar porque habían venido allí.

-Bien a la de tres lo agarramos, bien- Los chicos asintieron- 1…2…3 A EL!! – Los tres saltaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-1…2…3 A EL!! – Los tres saltaron al mismo tiempo, y no le dio tiempo a Harry para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que si sabia, era que esos, ….. como se llamen lo buscaban.

-SUELTENME!!- pero los tres locos no lo dejaban, intento quitarlos de encima , pero nada, uno de ellos lo tenían agarrado de los brazos, el otro de un pie y el otro del otro pie, aprovecho la distracción de uno, para darle un golpe en la entrepierna, y consiguió soltarse, pero el otro aun lo tenia agarrado, y mientras el otro ayudaba a recuperarse, hizo lo mismo al otro tipo, doblo la pierna internamente y un aullido de dolor se escucho, corrió como loco a su habitación para avisarles y coger su varita, cuando lo consiguió intento llamar a alguien, cuando uno de eso locos iba en dirección a el, asi que uso el único hechizo que se le ocurrió

_-Mocomuercielago –_ El otro hombre se envolvió en una masa gelatinosa y no podía moverse, pero el otro tipo se abalanzo contra el y empezó a forcejear con la varita, "_Es imposible que con ese ruido no se hayan levantado" _(N/A: Yo no me levantaría ni con un temblor de 8 grados), hasta que el otro tipo ya recuperado se acerco a el y le dio reverendo golpe que lo dejo desmayado.

* * *

-Sirius no puedo creerlo, porque lo golpeaste?

-Era lo único que podía hacer.

-Va a despertar con grandes dolores, y tú lo vas a curar.

-Con una poción bastara.

-Ahora todos, muévanse y ayúdenme con mi hijo

Remus ayudo a James a pobnerle un hechizo de levitacion, mientras que Sirius no dejaba rastro de su presencia por ahi, cuando termianron los tres secuestradores y el secuestrado se dirigieron por el mismo pasillo, al pareer la lluvia habia cesado, y fueron al bosque prohibido para buscar a Bubbeack, y asi irse de alli (Sirius manejaria solo la moto, nadie se tareveria a ir con el), estaban dirigiendose cuando alguien paso por ahi.

- Quienes son ustedes?- Realmente no era su dia del plan perfecto, ya que se encontraban cara a cara con Albus Dumbeldore. Rayos y ahora que hacian?

- Desmaius - No pudieron pensar pero si actuar rapido, llegara el momento de sladar cuentas con ese mago, pero lo harian despues.

- Vamonos ya!! - Siriusllamo a Bubbeack, colocaron a HArry en el lomo, y a ellos tb, y se fueron de la gran escuela de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts, la infranqueable.

* * *

_**Bueno q les parecio, dejen reviews  
**_

_**Saludos desde Peru**_

_**Merlinne**_


	6. Confesiones

_**La inspiracion llego mas rapido de la que pense, bueno aqui esta el capi, no se si es largo o corto, ya lo veran ustedes**_

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, veía pequeñas snitchs girando a su alrededor (N/A: el pobre solo piensa en quidditch, como todos los hombres en los deportes, arghhh!! hartan, bueno a la historia) , y sus piernas no respondían del todo, intento levantarse, pero ni se encontraba atado ni nada,. "_Que malos secuestradores, aunque vi a uno usar una varita, tal ves ni siquiera saben secuestrar_", pero si era así, había que aprovechar, se levanto de la cama en la que estaba, y se encamino a la puerta, pero la sensación de que conocía ese lugar asalto su mente de repente y se giro a ver: Paredes con un color rojo, con pinturas móviles de alguno que otro mago antiguo, una cama con porte aristocrático, hermosos doseles dorados, una mesa circular con unos vasos y platos, y por el numero de utensilios que había se dio cuenta que tres personas habían desayunado ahí, "_Los tres secuestradores"_, no habia tiempo que perder, pero sus instintos decían que esta casa era muy conocida para el, no lo pensó dos veces y se encamino por un pasillo y para su buena suerte encontró una escalera que daba al primer piso, bajo cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido, pero un click se escucho detrás de el, y para horror suyo vio las piernas de un individuo, no quería ver su rostro(ni el mismo sabia por no lo había hecho), pero lo que si queria ver era un lugar que por lo menos diga "ESCAPE", al no encontrarlo, lo único que le ocurrió era bajar como bolido recorrer la estancia, pasar por la pintura de la abuela de Sirius, y alejarse de ahí..

- Dije abuela de Sirius- No le dio de responderse a si mismo, cuando escucho para su horror un grito del individuo que se encontraba detrás suyo, y pasos que se acercaban a el, se había quedado parado cuando vio la pintura de la anciana Black, y escuchar sus improperios ("Los traidores se multiplican no hay respeto a esta casa tan ancestral, TRAIDORES TRAIDORES TRAIDORES …"), empezó a correr , llego a la puerta, quiso abrirla, pero no podía , se dirigió a la cocina, y trato de buscar algo con que defenderse (N/A: en la cocina encuentras tantas armas que puedes usar), estaba revisando los cajones, pero en ese mismo instante, vio algo que jamas pensó que veria, bueno no era algo, era alguien, una persona idéntica a el, mismo cabello , cara , nariz, hasta los mismo anteojos, pero sus ojos eran distintos "_Tal ves se halla equivocado de mi color de ojos"_, después para poner la cosas mas sorprendentes, su padrino acercándose a el, y para rematar (N/A: Me gusta rematar las cosas, a ustedes no?, ahora mismo quiero rematar a mis primos y sus deportes) Remus también se encontraba con ellos, pero que era todo eso, su padrino y Remus con un gemelo suyo lo habían secuestrado?, pero que rayos, debe ser una pocion multijugos o algo asi.

- Harry, déjanos explicarte- Eso lo hizo reaccionar, asi que saco cualquier cosa que había en ese cajón.

- Atrás, estoy armado- Demonios, una cuchara, como ….. puede amenazar a esas personas con una cuchara.

- Alli no hay nada con lo que puedas matarnos Harry – le dijo con una sonrisa . Harry no perdió la esperanzas y cuando saco el objeto, el supuesto Sirius abrió sus ojos, y vio con temor.

Claro, ese no era un utensilio de cocina , era una varita!!

- Pero que …. Remuuuuuuuuus?, donde dejastes las varitas?- le pregunto en un siseo.

- Lo siento, no pensé que llegaría aquí, justamente-dijo inocentemente, Harry a eso ya estaba buscando un hechizo efectivo para escaparse de ahí rápidamente, pero se distrajo en la manera que discutían ambos "_Igual que Sirius y Remus"_, ante eso el otro sujeto se aprovecho de eso, y con un _accio_ atrajo la varita de Harry y la otra.

Al no esperarse eso, Harry intento escapar, pero los dos tipos que discutían se dieron cuenta.

- Espera – gritaron ambos. Harry empezó a correr por la otra estancia que tenia la cocina, los dos tipos los seguian, pero el otro ni se veia, doblo por un corredor que había por ahí, respirando agitadamente 

busco con la mirada una puerta para esconderse, "_bingo"_, había una en la parte derecha, abrió la puerta y no esperaba encontrar al tercer tipo en el mismo cuarto, retrocedió y se topo con los otros dos, quizo defenderse, intento dar el primer golpe, cuando escucho a uno decir.

- Harry somos nosotros, Sirius y Remus, - Ja!! Que buscaran a otro que les creyera tamaña cosa, se alejo prudencialmente de ellos, no tenia ángulo de escapatoria, eso era algo peor, pero se daría tiempo para indagar mas de ellos,

- Ni Remus ni Sirius se atreverían a algo así, quienes son ¿Mortifagos o qué?

- No somos eso, - dijo con asco- Soy Sirius que no me recuerdas? , soy tu padrino.

- No…..les….creo – Era el colmo como se atrevían a hacerse pasar por ellos, por muy enojado con Sirius se encontraba no podía creer que caerían tan bajo.

- Por favor Harry, a ver soy Remus, nos conocimos en el vagón del tren de Hogwarts, te ataco un dementor ese día, te desmayaste, y te di un chocolate….

- Cualquiera pudo haberse enterado d…..de eso- _¿Quién s e lo había contado?_

- Harry es cierto, soy Remus – sabia que era un problema traerlo de aquella manera, se lo había dicho a James pero nooo a el ni lo escuchan(N/A: a mi a veces tampoco, es injusto).

- Bien ahora yo,- Remus se alejo de Harry y Sirius se acerco a el- Solo el verdadero Sirius haría esto- Acto seguido se convirtió en un perro negro, de un suave pelaje, (N/A: Adoro a los perros, son muy lindos) dejando mas aturdido a Harry, en esos momentos estaba ido _"Es Igual que Sirius"_, pero porque lo secuestrarían, y aun faltaba lo del otro hombre que se parecía a el.

- Es imposible, nnno puede ser- Sirius se volvió a transformar, y miro fijamente al muchacho, "_Si esta aturdido con eso, no me imagino que le pasara cuando se entere de que el que esta detrás de el es su padre"_-

- Soy yo Harry- Se acerco un poco al chico, no se aparto "_bueno señal"_, Harry se acerco a el, y con una de sus manos, se acerco temblorosamente a su padrino, le toco la mejilla, y le dio un severo golpe en la quijada.

- Ni una carta,- los miro a ambos primero, para luego dirigirse a Sirius- que clase de padrino eres, y luego me secuestras, que pretendes con eso, espero que nada, no te quiero ver en mi vida, - y se dirigió a Remus- no pensé que usted se metería en una locura como aquella, pero esto no me hizo gracia- y dio una mirada a su otro gemelo- y usted quítese ese hechizo, ah y lo olvidaba, ese no es mi color de ojos- Remus y Sirius se miraron, sin comprender, pero el tipo ese no hacia nada.- a que espera?

- No tengo ningún hechizo- James había mirado todo desde lejos, pero no había intervenido, ni el se planteaba como decirle a su hijo que estaba vivo – Esta es mi cara, por lo que yo recuerdo-

- pero quee….

- Harry, el no tiene ningún hechizo –dijo Remus, Harry volteo a ver si mentía. No, no mentía, esa mirada era verdadera, pero si Remus decía la verdad, quien era aquel tipo?

- Quien eres entonces?- "_Tal ves un familiar, pero si no tengo ninguno, maldito día, pero porque no responde, me esta hartando su silencio"_

- Ehhh .. yo….yyo .. – James dio un largo respiro, y vio la impaciencia en los ojos de su hijo, así que lo dijo de una vez por todas – Soy tu padre.

* * *

Hagrid se encontraba deambulando por el bosque prohibido, había escuchado algunos ruidos extraños (mas de los que ya hay), y regreso lo mas antes posible. Calculaba que eran las 4 o 5 de la mañana, "_Y si eran niños?"_, los castigaría, tan temprano y haciendo de las suyas, al fin pudo salir del oscuro bosque, y diviso a lo lejos un bulto en el pasto "_Que es?"_ se acerco un poco mas, porsiacaso, y se le hizo conocido una capa y una larga barba.

- Por los dientes del dragón que …? – Camino lo mas rápido que pudo, y se encontró a un Albus Dumbeldore desmayado, "_Eso es imposible, pero si es el mejor mago de la historia"_. Cargo al pobre hombre (N/a: Si claro, pobre hombre, se nota el sarcasmo verdad?), y lo llevo con rumbo al colegio, creo que no había dado muchos pasos en el recinto, cuando escucho una voz tan desagradablemente conocida (N/A: A quien no?).

- Se puede saber Hagrid que haces aquí a estas horas?- Como odiaba a ese gigante (N/A: Si será pedazo de…)protegido de Dumbeldore, realmente ese viejo cada día estaba más loco (N/A: En eso te doy la razón), pero algún dia … resolvería ese asunto.

Hagrid se giro y esta vez no le importo que cosas acidas diría, pero necesitaba ayuda (N/A: Debe ser porque pesa mucho jajajaja), tenían que reanimarlo (N/A : mejor déjenlo asi) .

- Encontré al Director Dumbeldore cerca de la entrada al bosque prohibido, desmayado, no se quien le ha hecho eso – le dijo al ver la cara que le ponía Snape (N/A:Obvio que era el)- lo traje para que lo despertaran.- Solo rogaba que no le dijera que no podía hacer magia.

- Vaya es una pena que no sepas hacer magia para reanimar Hagrid – "_Maldito pelo grasiento"_- llevémoslo a su despacho, sígame- A regañadientes Hagrid fue con el, "_cualquier dia Snape, cualquier dia…"_.

Llegaron al despacho y se encontraron con Macgonagal (N/A: Me dicen después si es así su nombre), con una mirada preocupada, pero su preocupación empeoro cuando vio a Hagrid cargando a un noqueado Dumbeldore, con la mirada le pedía explicaciones, pero ninguno decía nada.

- Que le paso? – miro a Hagrid, confiaba mas en el que en Snape (N/A: Porque será?)

- Lo encontré asi en los linderos del bosque prohibido- Minerva no entendía que hacia Albus por ahí, asiq eu era hora de averiguarlo.

- "_Enervate_" – El cuerpo del anciano se enderezo y el susodicho abrió los ojos, enfoco bien a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, Minerva conjuro un vaso con agua y se lo dio.

- Gracias – Se bebio todo el liquido frio que había, y trato de recordar ants de su desmayo.

Vio tres personas con alguien levitando, uno de ellos se retraso y los otros dos se dirigan al bosuqe prohibido, habi llamdo su atención, y vio a …..

- Harry!!- Eso asusto a los otros tres que estaban en la estancia con el- Minerva, busca al Señor Potter en su habitación, hágame ese favor- al ver la cara de interrogante de la profesora – temo que ha pasado algo malo.

- Como quiera Albus – la profesora se retiro dejando a dos mas confundido de lo que estaban, pero no podían preguntarle, ya que ni Albus mismo sabia nada de nada.

Por el otro lado el director trataba de forzar a su mente de recordar otros detalles, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su pensadero, y le coloco el recuerdo, curiosos, Snape y Hagrid siguieron al director hasta su pensadero.

Lo que vieron hasta cierto punto los desconcertó, hasta que Albus les dijo

- Disculpe me equivoque de recuerdo. – unas gotitas al estilo anime aparecieron en Snape y Hagrid. Nuevamente Albus repitió el proceso de sacarse el recuerdo.

Vieron a un Albus viendo a tres desconocidos con algo levitando encima de ellos, les grito y vieron a Potter enfrente de el, con Remus y luego nada…, pero claramente oyeron el hechizo desmaius, de una voz algo familiar.

- Ese no es Harry – dijo Hagrid.

- Vaya vaya, Potter al fin demostró su verdadero lado, al igual que su padre- Snape puso mueca de asco

- Eso no es cierto, Harry no haría algo asi – Le encaro con furia Hagrid, Harry no haría algo así, no haría ningún hechizo a Albus.

- Pero vistes el recuerdo, claramente es Potter- le rebatió

- Es Potter, si Snape, eso es cierto. – vio Hagrid – No existe nadie igual a el, entiende Hagrid –Snape asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero lo que estaba levitando, no me encaja eso – Dijo Hagrid – y si es alguien con poción multijugos?, Harry jamás haría algo asi- Tenia razón, pero sii….

- Tal ves el bulto no sea algo, sino alguien Severus – Snape no entendió- Tal ves ese bulto sea Harry

- Pero eso significaría, que…. Potter fue secuestrado- Hagrid se entristeció, Snape tenía una sonrisa irónica, y el director estaba asustado, había sido secuestrado el salvador del mundo mágico, en la propias narices de Albus Dumbeldore.

- Esto va a traer serias consecuencias, y que tal si los secuestraron hayan sido mortifagos?, no puedo creerlo, va a ser catastrófico – Dijo con tristeza Hagrid- Que haremos Dumbeldore?

- Por el momento no alarmar a nadie, tambein hay que….

- El señor Potter no esta…

Muy bien ahora esta confirmado, estaba perdido.

* * *

Los primeors rayos del sol asomaban por la ventanas de la torre de Griffindor, Ronald Wesley se desesperazaba (N/A: Existe esa palabra?), y milagrosamente se habia levantado por si mismo, tanteo su varita en la mesita denoche, y realizo un hechizo.

- _Tempus_- El reloj imaginario le mostro la hora, si leia bien ese aparatejo eran las 6:00 a.m , _"era sacrilegio!!"_, pero es que ni el sabia como se habia levantado tan temprano, pero si ya estaba despierto, debia encontrar y hallar a su amigo. No lo habia visto, solo en clases, pero ni se habia acercado, y lo habia evitado por todos los medios, se estaba cansando.

Se levanto y se puso las pantuflas, camino hasta la cama de Harry, abrio los doseles, y no encontro nada

- Pero que? - La cama estaba desecha, ademas el no se levantaria a esta hora, "_Tal ves al baño"_, se dirigio al baño, y nada.

- No creo que este abajo- pero queria hablar con el, asi que salio de los dormitorios y se dirigio a la sala comun, pero nada "_Ni siquiera Hemione estaba despierta_", no entendia ni jota, "_Tal ves haya ido a las cocinas, Ronald Wesley debes dormir, imaginas cosas"_, haciendose caso se regreso a su cama, para darse una vuelta y dormir algo mas.

* * *

_**Bueno que les parecio, si esta muy corto avisenme, espero reviews!!**_

**_Saludos desde Peru_**

_**Merlinne**_


	7. Papá

_**ueno aqui les dejo el capi, que lo disfruten**_

* * *

En la oscuridad de las mazmorras, unas siluetas se movían con inusitada velocidad, lo cual era raro dado que no se había dicho de ningún ataque a estas horas o este mismo día, de hecho la misión había surgido de repente dadas las circunstancias que se dieron en esas dos últimas horas.

_**Flash Back**_

Por órdenes de su amo, algunos mortifagos debían dar de comer a prisioneros que les seguían siendo útiles para sus planes, entre ellos hijas de importantes jefes de ministerio, esposas de ex ministros, o de los miembros del concejo, además tenían que incluir en sus alimentos pociones de control de mentes, algo parecido al hechizo del imperius, pero mucho más eficaz.

Los mismos prisioneros sabían lo de esas pociones, por ello algunos no comían los que les daban, pero el hambre era más fuerte, y se dedicaban a comer pequeñas migajas de pan, o algún que otro trozo de carne, sentían que la poción surgía efecto en ellos peor a un nivel menor, con la esperanza de que en algún momento alguien planeara una fuga ellos aprovecharían para salir también, aunque dudaban mucho si se podía salir de tamaña fortaleza.

Uno de los mortifagos llamado Ayax (Era su apodo), le tocaba dar de comer a una parte de los calabozos, era novato pero si todo salía bien escalaria puestos hasta llegar al circulo interno, que era lo que mas anhelaba (N/A: Como se puede anhelar algo asi?) , y estar cerca de los mortifagos mas sanguinarios y los favoritos del amo.

Se encamino al ultimo calabozo que esa vez le tocaba, uno muy apartado del resto, y por los rumores que se corrían, allí había una persona (o lo que quedaba de persona) que era el prisionero favorito del amo, ya que lo visitaba muy seguido, se le hincho el pecho de orgullo por saber que si hacia bien su trabajo, al fin lo tomaría en cuenta, entro al recinto y vio mucha cosas ahí, entre grilletes, látigos, y un armario muy poco común, pero entre todas aquella cosas vio la sombra proyectada de la persona a quien tenía que dar de comer, se encamino y cambio su mirada de asombro a una de frialdad y dureza (para guardar las apariencias), y se dirigió a ese sujeto.

- Come!! – le dirigió la cuchara a su boca, pero el otro, pero se negaba a abrir su boca, intento nuevamente pero seguía igual, tenía que terminar porque de lo contrario el recibiría castigo

- Traga ya!! – Esto lo estaba molestando, intento usar la fuerza, pero este se negaba. Hasta que en una de esas se lo dio, y el otro le escupió en toda la cara.

- Desgraciado mal nacido!! – Le dio un golpe en el estomago y otro en la mandíbula, el otro solo aceptaba los golpes de ese mortifago (o intento de mortifago), pero el otro no se daba cuenta que perdía su varita, hasta que era muy tarde, el prisionero se había liberado y le había lanzado un hechizo de paralisis, cayo como tabla de planchar y no podía ver nada de lo que estaba haciendo ese prisionero, ni mucho menos llama para pedir ayuda, solo escucho vidrios rompiéndose, pasos de un lado a otro y luego silencio profundo.

Después llegaron los demás

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Los mortifagos sabían que si no encontraban lo que estaba buscando, su incompetencia seria saldada, y no les agradaba la idea de ser castigados por su amo, serian sirvientes pero no estúpidos, así que siguieron buscando en cada lugar que se les ocurría, cuartos, calabozos, hasta debajo de la cama, mas no hallaron nada, las situación era para nada alentadora y….. ahora como le diría a su amo que su prisionero favorito había escapado?

* * *

- Soy tu padre…..

Remus solo negaba con la cabeza ante tal imprudencia de James, "_realmente no tiene tacto"_, pero mas asustado estaba ante la reacción de Harry que se había quedado parado mirando a James, sin mover ni un pelo, ya esperaba un grito pero no hacia nada, y si esperaban que el chico solo lo aceptaría, estában equivocados totalmente, tanto Sirius como James.

Por otro lado Sirius se estaba quitando los pelos del cabello ante tanto silencio, miraba a James como diciéndole que dijera algo mas, pero James seguía con esa mirada enfocada en su hijo, y miraba a su ahijado pero seguía sin responder, y eso lo hartaba mas.

- Argghhhhh – dijo hartado- digan algo por Merlin

Un minuto después de esa exclamación por parte de Sirius al fin alguien dijo algo

- Es un broma de muy mal gusto Sirius- Harry al fin había reaccionado, pero no de la forma que quería Sirius, y para colmo le estaba echando la culpa a el, pero de que?

- Harry de que hablas? – le dijo Sirius

- De esto – señalo a James, que extrañamente estaba sonriendo – no es cierto, mi padre esta muerto, no puedo creer que bromees con eso, que no te afecta a ti también la muerte de mi papa? – le dijo en una especio de siseo, que no le gusto a Sirius

- No estoy bromeando, nunca bromeo

- No es cierto – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Harry dirigió su vista aquel hombre, le sonreía, y eso lo reconfortaba un poco, tal ves….. "_Que rayos estoy pensando, el no es mi padre, no es mi padre, no es…"_

Al ver la cara de frustración de su hijo, que se parecía mucho a la suya cuando no podía obtener su tan ansiada cita con Lily, James decidió quitarle las dudas, o lo intentaría (porque si era igual a el, tal ves no seria muy fácil convencerle, y súmale eso la terquedad de Lily, lo complicaba mas todavía)

- Cuando eras chiquito- dio un suspiro, captando la atención de Harry - acostumbrabas a dormirte con tu peluche de perro , que raramente se parecía a Canuto, - señalándole a Sirius, que soltó una risita- Lily intento lavarlo una vez, pero lloraste a todo pulmón, incluso transformo una cajita en una copia de Canuto, pero aun asi no querías nada, tu seguías llorando, la gente pensaba que te estábamos pegando, y se acercaron a la casa, a reclamarnos por abusadores de menores.

- Jajajajajajaja, recuerdo eso – Dijo Sirius, Remus solo sonrió con nostalgia- Cuando llegamos lunático y yo , pensamos lo mismo, pero llegamos a tiempo antes de que lincharan a James por abusador , jajajajajaja, Lily intento explicarles, pero a ella la denominaron madre irresponsable, jajajajajaja – no podía seguir contando, porque mas podía su risa que contarles la historia, así que Remus continuo con la historia, viendo de reojo a Harry que parecía algo sorprendido por todo lo que contaban.

- Lily les decía una y otra vez que no era cierto, pero cuando le dijo que le había cambiado su peluche a su hijo, malinterpretaron las cosas y le dijeron que era una mala madre – Sirius ya se orinaba de la risa, y James reía por los recuerdos tan graciosos que tenían, y Harry pues estaba tratando de encontrar una señal de que aquello era mentira,- Lily no lo soporto mas, y usando toda la magia que aprendió en sus años de Hogwarts , y otras cosa mas que aprendió sola, boto a todas personas que se habían acercado, aunque algunos se mostraban dudosos de dejar al "niño maltratado" solo, Lily les dirigió aquellas mirada 

que solo iban a Sirius "Aun lo recuerdo " dijo el, y la gente salió, pero escuche a algunos decir "_Pobre hombre dominado"_.

Todos se empezaron a reír al escuchar como Remus imitaba a una señora que seguramente había dicho eso, ya para eso Harry estaba seguro que no era una broma, por la manera que había oido toda la historia.

James veia como su hijo se reia ante la historia que les comento, asi que se acerco a el, bajo la mirada de los otros dos. Fijo sus ojos marrones en los verdes de el, y le dijo

- Quieres más pruebas, porque puedo ….? – No pudo decir nada más cuando se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo por parte de su hijo, como si de alguna manera se sintiera seguro con el, y eso se lo agradecía. Sabia que el no necesitaba a alguien poderoso a su lado que lo cuidara , solo bastaba sentir como sollozaba en sus brazos, como se aferraba a el, para estar seguro que la soledad había sido su amiga por mucho tiempo, pero era hora que dejara a esa amiga, para tener compañía real, para tenerlo a el de compañía.

Y lloro, lloro de la misma manera que había tenido por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos, cuando le había dicho papa entre balbuceos, cuando le sonreía, y ahora lloraba porque al fin lo tenia con el

- Nunca me dejes otra vez solo, por favor…… - se notaba la desesperación en las palabras de su hijo

- Nunca, hijo, nunca….- Ya para ese momento Harry se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su padre, o desmayado como quieran verlo, demasiadas emociones juntas, mucho peor que película muggle.

- Llevémoslo arriba- Sirius y Remus se encaminaron a la escalera cuando un carraspeo los hizo dar vuelta

- Chicos Harry ya no es un bebe, pesa mucho, me ayudan a llevarlo? – Lo chicos se pusieron a reír y usando la varita de Remus lo levitaron y lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones que tenia la casa.

Cuando bajaron, se dispusieron a hablar sobre lo que van a hacer ahora, ya que secuestrar al salvador del mundo mágico, seria una polémica, y morían por ver la cara de Dumbeldore, o la de Snape

- Debimos haber puesto una cámara escondida, para ver la reacción de todos ellos

- ¿Qué es una cámara escondida?- Pregunto Sirius

- AH, es un aparato muggle que se copian las acciones de las personas que desees

- Ah- murmuro con asombro – Y tu como sabes?

- Lily una vez me explico sobre eso – al pronunciar su nombre otra vez, le produjo cierta melancolía de los días felices que tuvieron.

- Cuando nos iremos, porque sabemos que no podemos estar aquí, Albus descubrirá o sospechara algo, y vendrá aqui rápidamente.

Estaba por mencionar algo cuando el canto de un fenix capto su atención. Remus cogió la carta de aquel precioso animal y el ave desapareció. Remus empezó a leer el contenido de aquella carta, y su cara paso por diversas expresiones, los chicos estaban esperando que luantico les explicara, pero Remus estaba que seguía leyendo y releyendo la bendita carta.

- Remus sucede algo?

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo rápidamente

- Pero porque? –reclamo Sirius

- Van a venir los demás miembros de la orden, tenemos que irnos de aquí.- Los chicos no reaccionaban- Quieres que es explique nuevamente, rápido cojan todo lo que puedan, tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

* * *

La desesperación de Ron empezó a aumentar cuando no encontró a su amigo ni al levantarse ni en la sala común, supuso que estaba en el comedor pero cuando llego no lo vio así que se dirigió donde se encontraba Hermione, dándole un discurso a Seamus Finnigan, el tema: ni Seamus lo sabia, conociendo a Hermione había desviado por completo el tema que de seguro había terminado en la P.E.D.D.O, bueno pero no era momento de hacerla enojar,(aunque era su deporte favorito, aparte del quidditch claro), se encamino a Hermione y con la mirada le pidió a Seamus que os dejara solo, el chico se lo agradeció con la mirada y se fue corriendo hasta otro sitio en el comedor (Mas traumado no pudo quedar).

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

- Buenos día a ti también Ronald- lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, el chico por instinto dio un paso atrás, pero no era momento de amedrentarse, ahora debía saber donde se encontraba Harry y ninguna chica lo amedrentaría, no ahora, tal ves después (N/A: Yo que el corro por mi vida), armándose de valor avanzo el paso que retrocedió, y decidió empezar con tacto, pero por las dudas ya que el tacto no era su fuerte, "Eres muy insensible Ronald" eso decía siempre su hermana, y tenia razón, por las dudas tendría ala mano su varita.

- Hermione es en serio,- Hermione dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada azul de Ron y en el se distinguía una aire de preocupación y eso la puso en alerta- Viste a Harry hoy? – "_Que Hermy me de una respuesta afirmativa, que diga que si, que di…. pero yo desde cuando le digo Hermy?"_, - Hermione?

- No Ron, no lo he visto, que no esta en los dormitorios?

- No, ni esta en la sala común, ni aquí.

- Tal ves este en la sala de los menesteres, vámonos ya- jalo a Ron del brazo y lo condujo al tercer piso, llegaron a la puerta pero si tenia acceso, si eso era correcto Harry no estaba ahí.

- Puede ser que este en la cocina- Ron fue esta vez que jalo a Hermione del brazo y la llevo a las cocinas, le hizo cosquillas a pera, y entraron. Los elfos al tener visita hicieron una reverencia y les empezaron a dar comida, Hermione llamo a Dobby, mientras el otro llenaba su estomago. Dobby le informo que Harry no se había aparecido esta mañana, y le prometía que si lo veía le avisaría, se lo agradeció y llevo a Ron casi a rastras a clases.

- Busquemos a Macgonagal, ella tal ves sepa algo.

- Tenemos clases de transformaciones ahora

- Vamos entonces – y corriendo como locos se dirigieron a sus estudiar (N/a: Yo que ellos me quedo por ahí)

Después de recibir una reprimenda y la disminución de puntos a su casa, la Profesora continuo con la clase, pero los chicos estaban mas preocupados que acabe la clase, que por atenderla, por eso no se dieron cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de su subdirectora, así que después de intento fallidos por 

convertir a su animal en un objeto (Croshkands no estaba muy feliz que digamos) y de arañazos de su mascota, la clase concluyo. Los alumnos empezaron a retirarse con rumbo a otra clase o a una que otra descansada. Todos menso ese par

- Profesora, quisiéramos saber algo

- Con respecto a la clase verdad?, estuvo usted muy distraiga señorita Granger no es común en usted

- No profesora es otra cosa – respondio muy avergonzada por la reprimenda, bueno a ella nunca se lo habían dado (N/A: Que rara esta chica), Ron soltó una risita por lo bajo

-Digame entonces

- Usted sabe si Harry esta en Hogwarts? – El nerviosismo despertó en la profesora, aun no debía decirles nada, debía consultar con Albus sobre eso.

- No no se n..nada – Odiaba mentir, pero lo hacia por una causa justa (N/A: Igual es mentira, a favor de la justicia o no)

- Esta segura profesora? – Hermione no se la creía, ni Ron tampoco, estaba muy nerviosa y eso la delataba

- Si estoy segura Señorita, ahora si me disculpa, me retiro tengo muchas cosa que hacer, hasta otra clase- Agarro todas sus cosas y se retiro por la otra puerta.

- Estaba muy apurada, no es normal en ella, tenemos que saber lo que nos están ocultando

- Hablemos con otro profesor tal ves sepan algo – Agarraron sus cosa y se encaminaron en busca de un profesor.

Pasaron toda la tarde averiguando, Harry no se aparecia, Ginny y Luna pronto se unieron a la búsqueda, hasta que la menor de los Wesley les trajo una noticia

- Hable con el profesor de Encantamientos, … , dijo que le habían dicho, que Harry esta en la enfermería.

- Pero si el …. – pensándolo bien no lo habían visto de cerca

- Yo lo vi normal, no estaba ni enfermo ni nada, hay algo extraño aquí – Dijo Luna

- A que te refieres?– dijo Ginny

- Ustedes hablaron con Macgonagal, y le vieron nerviosa, los otros profesores no saben nada, además, Dumbeldore no se ha aparecido en la comida, hay algo que no anda bien – Los chicos se sorprendieron de que Luna hable así, generalmente hablaba de nargles y pimkis, y cualquier otra criatura imaginaria.Eso nos e lo esperaban , aunque tenia razón.

- No pensé que diría eso, pero tienes razón Luna – Dijo Hermione – ahora a averiguar a nuestro modo

- Bueno , tenemos que …..

* * *

Los taconeos de la Directora se escuchaban por todo el despacho del Director, la mujer estaba exhausta de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero aun así mas podía la incertidumbre de no tener a Potter 

en Hogwarts, el escándalo se cerniría sobre el colegio y en el Director respectivamente, y si eso no era malo, tenia que escuchar las preguntas de la señorita Wesley, Granger, Lovegood, y del joven Wesley, que no hacían otra cosa que preguntarle donde se encontraba, hasta que había optado por esconderse de sus alumnos, "_Hasta eso he llegado, que horrible"_, y para colmo los profesores se habían confabulado en su contra, ya que preguntaba donde se encontraba el joven Potter, y ella solo respondía que estaba enfermo, y lo habían llevado a la enfermería (N/A: obvio no?).

Pero conociendo a sus alumnos, ellos averiguarían que no era cierto, y tenían que decirle la verdad. Pero si se enteraba esa arpía de Rita Skkiter, lo haría ver de la peor forma, "_Ya me dio dolor de cabeza"_, oyó al director mover la varita y murmurar unas palabras, que supuso era un hechizo, pero por la cara de frustración que tenia, no había logrado nada, a su lado Snape se encontraba preocupado (N/A: What?? , yo puse preocupado, ahorita lo arreglo), ya que no encontraba su aceite de cabello (N/A: mejor, verdad?) "_Egocéntrico, solo piensa en el "_, enfoco su vista en Hagrid, que se veía un poco lloroso, "_Pobre, lo quiere mucho"_. Albus por otra parte tenía que informar a la Orden "_Es mi única opción"_.

-Fawkes- El precioso fénix se acerco al viejo mago (N/A: le sigo diciendo así?, me gusta, pero me dicen si no les agrada), le puso en la pata varios sobres que había escrito hacia unos minutos, pero no había querido enviar para no alarmar por nada,"_Pero ahora es el momento, no puedo hacerlo solo"_ (N/A: Se cree modesto, nótese mi ironía).

- Llévaselos a los de la orden, no dejes que te atrapen mi buen amigo (N/A: Si el fénix pudiera hablar, diría tantas cosas, cualquier día lo hago hablar)- el fenix despareció en un remolino de fuego, Albus al verlo irse no dejaba de pensar quien lo secuestraría, Voldemort no seria, porque… porque…., el no era, simple. Que opciones le quedaba, nadie en su sano juicio secuestraria al salvador del mundo mágico.

- Quien puede ser –lo dijo en murmullo, pero llego a oídos de Snape, que dejo de preocuparse un momento por su aceite, para preguntarse también quien podría haber secuestrado al Potter, era ilógico que secuestrararn ala salvación del mundo mágico, "_Tal ves unos locos lo hicieron…….."_, un momento!!

- Albus, tal ves Sirius y Remus, sean los verdaderos Sirius y Remus.

- QUE QUEEEEEEEE?

- Yo tampoco entiendo Albus- dijo Hagrid "_A este ya se le zafaron los tornillos"_,

La mirada que les lanzo Snape era de temer, pero como se dirigían a Albus y a Hagrid no hizo el efecto necesario

- Es que talves, los que dices que son falsos son verdaderos

- En castellano por favor.

- Que?

- Que lo digas mas específicamente, no se te entiende

- No hay tiempo para mas explicaciones, Dumbeldore, tienes que ir a Grimmauld Place ya!!

* * *

_**Bien que les parecio, espero que les haya agradado, por favor dejenme sugerencias para enlazar a Harry con una chica, ustedes deciden**_

_**Saludos desde Peru**_

_**Merlinne**_


	8. En familia

_**Les pido una gran disculpa, es que los examenes me han tenido estresada, realmente y prometo actualizar mas seguido, nos e preocupen aun hay mas cosas que poner en este fic  
**_

_**Que lo disfruten**_

* * *

- Tiene que ir a Grimmauld Place, Director estoy seguro que Black y Lupin han sido- Snape estaba desesperado por que le creyeran, pero al parecer tanto Hagrid como Dumbeldore lo veían como si estuviera loco

Es que era ilógico que el padrino de Harry y una de las personas mas sensatas que había conocido (esa va por Lupin), hayan cometido algo como eso, aunque….

- Severus porque dices eso – Snape iba a repetirle lo que había dicho anteriormente, pero Albus se lo impidió, suficiente dolor de cabeza que tiene para agregarle uno mas- Sirius es padrino de Harry, porque secuestrarlo?, ..

- Sirius ya esta mal de la cabeza, estar en Azkaban le ha afectado el cerebro mas de lo que ya estaba –

- Severus, ya- dijo con hartazgo

- Señor debería ir, en este momento, con su carta ya los puso sobre aviso, debe partir con los miembros de la orden, yo ….- En esos momentos de desesperación por parte de Snape y miradas de lastima por parte de Hagrid, unos pequeños ruidos los hicieron voltear, pero los ruidos se escuchaban débiles al inicio, pero después eran gritos, asi que el Director se encamino a la puerta

- No hagas ruido, burro – Punto para Hermione

- No me digas burro, mandona – Punto para Ron

- ARGGH ¡! Ya callense – Punto para Ginny

- Ejem….. – Al parecer Luna era la única que se había dado cuenta que el Director se encontraba frente a ellos, con una mirada que pocas veces había visto (N/A: Cada dia se hace mas viejo, talves sea por eso, o talves no) , mezcla de enojo y desesperación (N/A: Eso se lo dio Snape) y eso la sacaba de su mundo y la hacia golpear la tan maldita realidad (N/A: Es un poco loca, no es asi?)

- Que hacen aquí?, no se supone que deberian estar en su sala comun – los tres que discutían giraron sus cuello a una velocidad impresionante, sumándole a ello la mirada no tan bonachona del director, les hizo dar un muy pronunciado susto

- Adios vigilancia – murmuro Ginny, y le lanzo una mirada furibunda a Ron, a lo que el aludido se sintiera avergonzado-

- Director, nosotros… - Hermione buscaba la excusa mas creíble, aunque no sabia como se librarían de esta, asi que se callo, pero al parecer Ron no tanto…

- Queremos saber donde esta Harry, que esta pasando Director- señalo a sus compañeros – hemos estado preocupados por el, no se ha aparecido por nada, y tememos que lo hayan capturado.

Albus se incomodo por la ultima parte mencionado por el pelirrojo, gesto que noto muy claramente Luna , Hermione y Ginny (NA: Ron no , es que a veces los varones no se dan cuenta a la primera). Eso alerto a las chicas, y la incertidumbre les llego

- Que ah sucedido?.

Dio un largo suspiro, y animo a los jóvenes a entrar a su despacho. Tenia que hablar con ellos, talves pueda ayudarlos, a fin de cuentas Harry se preocupaba mas por sus amigos que por ellos.

* * *

En una cómoda casa a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban sentados tres personajes que bebían una humeante taza de chocolate (N/A:Adoro el chocolate, lo adoro, lo adoro, quiero chocolate!!), dos de ellos intrigados por lo que quería hablar el tercero, mientras que el tercero estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que sus amigos querían saber que seguiría después de esto, un suspiro tras otro , y un gruñido por parte de Sirius, acabaron con el sueño de James, una mirada por parte de Remus le hizo entender que estaba perdido en Potterlandia, se rio ante su propia ocurrencia, y después termino por hablar con ellos.

- Bien tenemos que saber a donde ir, alguna sugerencia? – Sirius dio su decimo tercer gruñido "_Tanto para unas cuantas palabras"_, y se dispuso a pensar en cómo escapar nuevamente, estaba más que acostumbrado a eso, pero Remus no se cómo se lo tomaría, nunca había sido fugitivo, y una malvada sonrisa se cruzo en el rostro del ya no tan joven Black.

Al parecer Remus se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de su amigo, no por nada habían estado mucho tiempo metidos en trastadas producto de sus bromas, su foquito se encendió, y se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba: "El, junto con un amigo fugitivo de la justicia, y otro amigo revivido, secuestraron al salvador del mundo mágico, y ahora estaban escapando de la justicia", vaya dia.

- Ya se lo que piensas Sirius – James se sobresalto, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada "_Volví a PotterLandia"_- no me parece nada gracioso, pero es por tu culpa perrito viejo – dijo esos ultimo con cierta inocencia, Sirius dio otro gruñido por eso – pero sabes bien que lo hice para que Harry vea a su padre.

- Pero te saltaste las normas – canturreo Sirius, James esperaba por otra parte la respuesta de Remus

- Por una causa justa – Ahora veia a Sirius

- Pero lo hicisteis a fin de cuentas – James miro a Remus

- Si pero….. – "_Oh…Oh"_

- Al fin le gane a Remus John Lupin!! – James no se lo podía creer, Remus vencido por Sirius, y Sirius lo celebraba con bailecito incluido (N/A: muy parecido a ese muñequito que baila reggaetón en algunos videos)

- Pero…. – Sirius se dio la vuelta a una manera impresionante, James lo veía expectante

- Pero técnicamente no salte ninguna regla.

- QUE!! , a ver explícame eso – Dijo Sirius

- La idea del secuestro fue tuya, la manera que tenían que hacerlo fue la de James, yo solo les dije que hechizo usar, como lo haría con cualquier alumno que pregunta a su profesor, y como fui profesor…. – La cara de Sirius era de un niño al que le decían que no debería comer dulces

- No es justo Lunático, que no puedes perder por una vez en tu vida??

- Nop – dijo triunfante

- Bueno chicos, al tema, siguen como marido y mujer, no cambian, jajajaja – los grillos se escuchan a lo lejos - aguafiestas

- No es gracioso – dijeron ambos

- Bueno después de aligerar el ambiente, veamos, Remus que tienes para decirme.

- bueno yo no se – Sirius mostro su sonrisa de ganador

- Y tu Sirius? – Al instante el aludido borro su sonrisa, y le dio una mirada de perrito arrepentido, por no haber obtenido el palo que le habían lanzado su amo (N/A: demasiada comparaciones), James lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, cosa que alarmo al perrito,……. perdón a Sirius, Remus ya esperaba que le dijera algo, cuando se apareció un ya no tan cansado Harry, y por la manera como respiraba, se daba cuenta que había corrido como bolido a la sala

- Que sucede Harry – al instante tanto como James y Sirius se levantaron, con la intención de ver si alguien los había descubierto. Harry les dijo con la mano que no habia pasado nada.

- Tranquilos no hay nadie, aparte de nosotros aquí – No sabia porque, pero le agradaba la familiaridad con la que el mismo hablaba hacia su padre, era algo innato, como si siempre lo hubiese hecho, cosa que no sentía hacia sus tíos (N/A: Viejo gordinflón el de su tío, y la cara de caballo de su tía, argggh!! los odio), y se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo…… feliz.

Remus sonrió ante la mirada que le lanzaba Harry a su padre, al fin después de tanto sufrimiento se hacia justicia en este mundo, Harry al fin estaba con su padre, pero aun faltaba su mama, que estaba seguro que se reuniría con ellos, como lo había dicho James, pero había que esperar.

Sirius se dio cuenta que todo había valido la pena, al final de cuentas, la gran familia que habían sido y que a causa de una tragedia había perdido, se encontraba nuevamente reunida, solo esperaba que sea para siempre.

- Y bueno porque viniste así tan intranquilo? – Harry agacho la cabeza, tenia miedo, eso lo sabia, miedo a que había sido una jugarreta de Voldemort, miedo a sentirse nuevamente solo, todo eso hizo que se levantara rápidamente y buscara la escalera y correr como loco hacia donde se escuchaban las voces. James se acerco dulcemente a su hijo, le levanto la cara, y vio claramente el miedo en sus ojos del mismo modo en que los veía en los ojos de Lily, le acaricio la mejilla, y le dio un beso en la frente, gesto que hizo sonrojar al muchacho

- Es normal que estés así, yo también me sentiría de la misma manera que tu si me hubiese pasado algo como esto, tranquilo, - al ver la cara de su hijo añadió- no te culpo si eso piensas, no podría- y lo abrazo, jamás se cansaría de hacer aquello, quería reparar los años en lo que no había estado con el, y era una buena manera de empezar.- serás igual a mi, pero haz heredado el carácter de tu madre (N/A: Con eso no quiero decir que James no sea dulce, ni tampoco que Harry sea muy afeminado, no lo voy a hacer gay, tranquilas todas sus fans, no quiero que me maten …aun).

- Ya basta de cursilería – Sirius si sabia romper un ambiente lleno de paz y amor…. Demasiado hippie – ahora hay que pensar como escapar de aquí – le lanzo una mirada rápida a Remus, el otro prefirió ignorarlo.

- Escapar? – Dijo Harry.

- Gracias Sirius- el aludido solo se rasco la cabeza – Harry no podemos quedarnos aquí, seguramente Dumbeldore habrá despertado y estará buscando al que secuestro al Gran Harry Potter –Dijo esto último con una poco de rabia – por eso estábamos pensado en irnos de país, por un tiempo. Pero ahora que lo veo, creo que no sería justo llevarte sin haberte preguntado por lo menos,- el chicho solo asintió – Entonces dime, quieres irte con nosotros?

* * *

En una calle poco transitada de un viejo barrio, una figura se movía sigilosamente entre la acera, sus ropas desgastadas, hacia dar cuenta que era un simple vagabundo, nada inusual en semejante lugar, pero de allí a que, hablara de escapar y huir _de "magos"_ tenebrosos, era otra historia, quien lo escuchara pensaría que ya debería irse a un manicomio y encerrarse por lo que le quedaba de vida. Aquella persona llevaba una especie de esfera de vidrio con el , _"Debe ser uno de esos trastes que los locos se encariñan",_ miraba a todos los lados que fueran posibles para él, ya que era un varón, o lo que se podía distinguir a lo lejos, ya que no ayudaba mucho sus ropas, algo sucias y rasgadas, como si un león lo hubiese atacado (N/A: O una serpiente, ……maldito Voldy) , y el modo en que se aferraba a esa bola de cristal era demente, sin embargo, la figura se movía con desesperación , buscando seguramente un lugar donde pasar la noche, ¿pero quien dejaría entrar a su casa a ese vagabundo?, la figura se detuvo abruptamente, se escuchaba a lo lejos gritos de personas,

- Debe estar por aquí, de esa no se salva, nuestro señor estar muy entusiasmado en darle un escarmiento

El _"loco"_ empezó a correr hacia donde el instinto le guiase, se traslado a un callejón, con la intención de dirigirse a otra calle, pero su sorpresa fue que ese callejón no tenia salida, los gritos se escuchaban con más claridad, y ya no había escapatoria, era el fin, (pero como en esta historia no lo quiero ver que regrese a ese lugar), el extraño individuo vio bajo él, una vieja alcantarilla, sin mucho tiempo que perder dejo al bola a un lado y empezó a levantar aquella vieja y pesada tapa, la coloco a un lado, recogió su bola y bajo por aquella húmeda y sucia cavidad, mientras bajaba agarraba la tapa y la movía para que nadie se dé cuenta de su pequeño escape, bajo por completo y vio una serie de túneles, que seguramente lo llevaría lejos de aquellos desgraciados, empezó a caminar y con una sola cosa en mente _"Buscar a sus amigos"_.

* * *

Los cuatros chicos entraron a la Dirección, mientras entraban vieron a un Severus Snape algo agitado, y aun semigigante un poco confundido, como lo sabían?, no tenían idea, pero esa es la única cara que coincidía con lo que le pasaba (a su parecer).

El profesor de pociones iba a dar el siguiente motivo por el cual deberían estar en la Mansión Black que aquí perdiendo el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta que no venia solo.

- Albus, que hacen tres Griffindors y una Ravenclaw aquí,- su mirada fría recorrió a los cuatros chicos- no deberían estar en sus habitaciones? – dijo en una especie de siseo, que confirmaba a los muchachos que era una serpiente en todos los aspectos (N/A: Eso es cierto, vil y rastrera….)

- No…nosotros bus…buscábamos a Harry no a usted profesor – dijo Ron sacando la poca valentía que tenia en este momento.

- Y supongo que ustedes no saben donde esta, verdad?

- No profesor… no comprende que lo estamos buscando también? – La mirada que le dio a Ginny era para salir huyendo de allí, pero la chica era mas fuerte de carácter que su hermano, pero aun así no evito dar una paso atrás ante la furia que notaba en su profesor favorito (N/A: favorito no es….)

- Si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias creeme que….

- YA ES SUFICIENTE!! – Todos voltearon ante semejante grito, que no era ni de Albus, ni de Macgonagall, si no de …. LUNA??

- Señorita Lovegood, esto es una completa falta de..

- Respeto, si ya entendí profesora, pero no estamos por muestras de respeto o algo, estamos aquí para ver lo de Harry- Todos se sorprendieron ante la cordura de Luna- pero después podríamos debatir sobre la importancia de los colacuernos con flores en…- Ya se sabía que no duraría para siempre

- Bien señorita, no se preocupe otro día hablaremos de sus dudas- la chica asintió feliz- ahora lo que deberíamos preocuparnos es sobre la ubicación del joven Potter.

Un silencio reino en la dirección, los chicos se miraban entre si y miraban a sus profesores, como si buscaran en ellos las respuestas que necesitaban, pero ellos estaban aun peor que ellos.

Ron por su parte no entendía nada de porque Harry no estaria, a no ser que hayan sido mortifagos los que lo hayan secuestrado, pero Hogwarts era impenetrable, además no había ni nota ni nada, ya que en estos momentos Voldemort estaría armando una gran escándalo con aquello, por otra parte tenía que hablar con "ellos", tal vez sepan algo…..

- Director - Albus volteo- tengo que salir al baño ahorita vengo, - el chico se estaba por ir, cuando Albus lo tomo del brazo

- Joven Wesley, aquí un baño, no se preocupe utilice ese – Ron no sabía cómo salir de allí, "_Rayos debí haber buscado otra excusa"_

- Profesor, no se preocupe, yo además tengo que ir a mi sala común un momento, tengo que ver si Harry dejo algo – "_Que me crea, por Merlin que lo haga"_

_-_Esta bien señor Wesley- soltó ligeramente al muchacho mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza, "_Oculta algo"_- Cualquier cosa nos avisa está bien?- dijo esto último soltándolo por completo de su agarre.

- Si señor- el chico salió lentamente del lugar, no sin antes ver la cara de interrogante de Hermione, ella no creía eso, bueno al final de cuentas era solo ella, "_Espero que no me delate"_. Bajo las escaleras de caracol y se dirigió velozmente a la sala común, por fortuna en el trayecto no se encontró con Filch "_ellos deben saber algo, estoy seguro"_. Después de darle la contraseña a la dama gorda, corrió lo más que pudo a sus habitaciones, se dirigió al baúl de Harry intento abrirlo, pero al parecer su amigo era muy desconfiado (y quien no?) , después de intentar con alohomora, patadas o un ábrete sésamo, el muchacho estaba por dar su último suspiro, cuando vio una pequeña llave a la orilla de la pata de la cama, a parecer estaba bajo la almohada pero después de tantos movimientos que le daba al baúl se termino por caer por ahí. Tomo la lleve, lo introdujo en la cerradura y una leve clic se escucho, _"al fin"_ dijo aliviado, pero lo que no vio fue un guante que le dio en la frente y lo mando hacia atrás, entre maldiciones para su amigo se levanto y se dispuso a buscar el bendito espejo, casi al final lo encontró, se dispuso a llamar a quien quería llamar cuando escucho ruidos , de forma rápida acomodo nuevamente las cosa de Harry y las cerro, se dirigió al baño y espero que apareciera la persona que había entrado

Un suspiro de alivio fue al notar que solo había sido Neville y Seamus, aquellos dos se dirigían a sus baúles y sacaban algo, luego de una par de murmullos por parte de ambos se fueron del lugar, ya estaba por salir, cuando tuvo que volver a sus pasos ya que Neville había olvidado algo, maldijo nuevamente a Neville y su gran don de olvidar las cosas, y espero pacientemente, aunque no lo parecía por como agarraba el mango del espejo, como si en él estuviera el cuello de su amigo, después de varios segundos salió el muchacho, y Ron salió, diviso a todos los lados al momento que bajo las escaleras "_Demasiado riesgo usarlo aquí"_, así que se dirigió al tercer piso, dio tres vueltas, y abrió la puerta del la sala de los menesteres, ahí agarro el espejo y empezó a grita solo un nombre

- Sirius Black!!

* * *

- Yo…. – James no sabía si su hijo aceptaría eso, alejarse de sus amigos y de los que le rodeaban, sabia muy bien que Dumbeldore se había hecho ganar la confianza de su hijo, y eso lo enfurecía, y el que confiaba tanto en el!!, Dumbeldore era demasiado astuto, sabia como manipular todo a su antojo, 

algún día arreglaría cuentas con él, no se lo perdonaría así tan fácil, pero aun tenía que arreglar mucha cosas, como la inocencia de Sirius, la custodia de su hijo, el lugar donde vivirían, porque estaba seguro que no habían hecho nada con su casa, lo habían dejado tal y como había quedado hace 20 años, cerro los ojos con fuerza, no iba a llorar, no ahora, su prioridad era su hijo y su esposa "_Lily"_, tenía que encontrarla, pero había tantas cosa que tenía que hacer, y no sabía cómo empezar, esto lo frustraba.

- Voy con ustedes – Dijo resuelto Harry, después de batallar con su mente llego a la conclusión de que valía la pena estar unos momentos en paz con las personas que si le importaba, ya que después tal vez no viva para hacer algo como eso, odiaba pensar en eso pero así eran las cosas.

- Estas seguro? – Dijo James, no quería que fuera por obligación, eso no lo aceptaría.

Con una sonrisa de parte de Harry, el asintió con la cabeza, gesto que sorprendió a Sirius y Remus, ya que ellos no recordaban que el tenia esa sonrisa, que confirmaba mas que se parecía a James.

James sonrió y le revolvió el cabello

- Como quieras hijo, entonces nos vamos

- Siiiii , ya nos vamos – dijo Canuto

- Ejem, chicos, a donde vamos a ir, que yo recuerde no hemos acordado nada – Dijo sensatamente Remus

- Gracias por recodármelo lobito

- lobito? – dijo con curiosidad Harry, y de paso con una sonrisa made in James (N/A: le ha afectado estar demasiado tiempo con merodeadores)

- Harryyyyy…… - el chico le puso carita de angelito – eso no funciona conmigo, además la culpa la tiene Canuto

- Ah y yo porque? – dijo Sirius

- Para que me dices lobito

- Pero es de cariño

James se acerco a su hijo, que reía divertido la segunda o tercera? discusión de ese par

- No te preocupes, eso va a ser siempre, no cambiaran nunca

- Eso espero – le agradaba tener una familia como aquella, un poco rara si, pero una familia, que por sobre todo le quería.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, James se acerco a los dos por los hombros y con voz seria les dijo

- Por favor – ambos le miraron – sus discusiones matrimoniales lo discuten en otro lugar – pero antes que lo maten, James agrego – recién he revivido, además mi hijo no se los permitiría.

- Cornamenta, eso es usar a tu hijo como escudo – Sirius asintió, y a Remus se le ocurrió otra idea – pero es bueno que se entere tu hijo de ciertas cosas, no lo crees Canuto?

- De que cosas, auuuu, Remus duele – Remus le murmuro algo, y Sirius puso cara de maléfico, cosa que a James no le agrado- es cierto, me había olvidado

- De que chicos? – dijo con inocencia James, a parte que Harry estaba más expectante por saber que le dirían.

- Sobre tu vida en Hogwarts- James se puso nervioso, cosa que Harry noto – tus notas, tus travesuras – Harry sabia eso, no era algo nuevo – tus escapadas en noches de luna, tus….

- Suficiente!! – dijo James – no te atrevas

Mientras que James discutía con Sirius, Remus se acerco a Harry y le murmuro algo, el chico asintió, y puso cara de asombro. James se percato de eso y corrió donde estaba Harry con Remus, uno con cara de susto y el otro con cara maligna.

- Hijo, Harry? – el chico seguía ido – no les creas, estuve con muchas chicas, si, pero yo siempre quise a tu madre, no le creas a Remus, el dice que fui mujeriego, bueno estuve con alguna que otra chica, pero era para sacarle celos a tu madre, no les creas – ya para eso James estaba arrodillado ante Harry, a lo que Remus y Sirius se mataban de la risa, Harry solo esperaba una señal, a lo que Remus le dio, y se empezó a partir de la risa, James estaba desconcertado, luego miro a Remus y a Harry, para luego darse cuenta de algo

- No le dijiste nada verdad? – James se veía furioso

- Si le dije algo Cornamenta – dijo con una sonrisa Remus

- Que cosa?

- Que tu solito dirías todo – Sirius se revolcaba de la risa, que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, y James se acerco con paso lento a los que se reían con una mano en el hombro del otro, cundo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca les dirigió una mirada amenazante

- Casi le cuento toda mi vida sexual a mi hijo y ustedes se matan de la risa? - Los dos se rieron con más ganas, y Harry se sonrojo un poco – Ustedes no salen vivo de aquiiiiiii ¡!

Los dos empezaron correr antes de que verdugo Potter empezara a correr, pero aun con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry después de recuperarse de lo que le dijo su padre se echo a reír con más ganas que antes, mientras buscaba palomitas de maíz para seguir viendo la persecución.

- Debería ayudarlos……. Pero es una buena película, jajajajaja

Después de unos cuantos golpes por parte de James , los muchachos extrañamente mas revitalizados, se dirigieron a la cocina de Remus, para hablar sobre donde se irían.

- Propongo Hawai – dijo entusiasmado Sirius

- No, y tu como conoces Hawai? – dijo con curiosidad James

- Donde exista una isla donde hay chicas bonitas, ahí esta Sirius Black – dijo con su ego elevado al máximo

- Sirius eres incorregible, que ejemplo le das a Harry – El aludido solo lo vio a Sirius, y se pregunto hasta que punto era así su padrino, pareciera otra persona

- Desde siempre – Harry dio un respingo – legirimens, recuerdas? – Harry bufo , no le gustaba eso – tendras que aprenderlo – "_Deje de leer mi mente"_ – Esta bien Harry – Dijo Remus

- Remus porque hablas con Harry si no te ha respondido? – Sirius ahí no entendía ni jota

- Por nada padrino – Sirius seguía en otro mundo, a lo que Harry se compadeció de el, e indico su cabeza y señalo a Remus.- Ah ahora entiendo, eres malo lunático, porque no me dijstes?

- Porque no prestaste atención a las clases de DCAO – antes de que siguieran discutiendo James desvio la discusión hacia otro punto

- Chicos recuerdan, escapar de aquí lo mas antes posible – Los dos asintieron, y se miraron como diciendo "_Para mas tarde "_– Nunca cambiaran

- Decias algo?

- No nada

- A ver, tal vez sea bueno irnos a América, creo que tenía un rancho por ahí, herencia de familia – dijo James

- Si, pero ten en cuenta que los empleados se asustaran de solo verte y huirán, o peor aun les dirán a alguien nuestro paradero – dijo Remus

- Otra idea?

- Irnos a América no es mala idea, tal vez recibamos ayuda…..

- De que habas lunático? – Remus se alejo de sus cavilaciones por un momento y se dirigió a los demás

Tras un largo suspiro, y miradas de susto de los tres, Remus se concentro en sus miradas y les dijo

- Podría ayudarnos mi hermana

- Ah claro una hermana – dijo James – espera un momento Remus…

- ¿Tienes una hermana? – Dijeron los tres al unisonó

* * *

La paciencia de Hermione tenía una limite y esa línea ya estaba por ser cruzada, por otro lado desde la salida tan abrupta de Ron, el Director se había quedado callado, el profesor Snape refunfuñando, La profesora Macgonagall con una mirada de preocupación, y los chicos tratando de buscar un razonamiento mas lógico a lo que le había sucedido a Harry.

Pero la salida de Ron, su escusa era muy poco creíble, no sabía si Dumbeldore lo soltó porque le creyó o porque no tenía argumentos para que lo haga quedar, ya le iba a dar migraña de tantos problemas que ha traído la desaparición de Harry. Ella sabía que Harry jamás abandonaría el mundo mágico, pero se ha vuelto muy distante con todos, eso era lo que la preocupaba. Nadie le había hecho nada a lo aun que ella recordaba, salvo lo que le grito, pero igualmente pidió disculpas por ello, no debió echarle la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba, fue muy dura con él, y eso la atormentaba aun, cuando lo encontrara le pediría disculpa nuevamente y arreglarían todo esto.

- Chicos, Harry no les ha dicho nada?

- Profesor, Harry no nos ha hablado para nada, intentamos hacerlo pero el desaparecía…. Lo siento profesor

El dirigió maldijo a su gran plan perfecto, pero él no se imaginara que algo parecido pudiera pasar, respiro hondo una vez más, "_Donde estas Harry?"_, esto ya era el colmo, pidiendo ayuda el por primera vez, por mas que las cosas se salían de control, el siempre encontraba una salida, pero esta vez no se veía ninguna, le haría caso a Snape? , intentar no era malo, además quería sacarse la espinita de la duda.

- Bien señores….. – Todos fijaron su vista en el anciano (N/A: Ya me gusta llamarlo así) – Para comprobar algunas teorías, iremos a la mansión Black unos momentos – Snape mostro su sonrisa de triunfador, y Hagrid que estuvo callado un buen tiempo solo asintió con la cabeza – Bien, ustedes e quedan aquí, profesor Snape – El profesor se levanto de su asiento, y lo siguió. Estaban por irse cuando Ron, regresa apurado a la Dirección, el director lo mira fijamente para luego continuar con su recorrido a la chimenea, a lo lejos se oyo una explosión a lo que los otros se dirigieron a la puerta, el Director regreso con dirección al potente ruido que había. Snape empezó a murmurar por lo bajo, aquello iba para rato.

* * *

_**Bueno que le sparecio, bien, mal? dejen reviews, y otra vez mil disculpas **_

_**Saludos desde Peru**_

_**Merlinne**_


	9. verdades

_**Hola todos, les dejo un capi nuevo, espero que les gustes.**_

_**Ahh!! , casi lo olvido, recibí un review hace unas horas, bien acepto tus criticas, no voy a quejarme de este review, pero veo que has leído muy bien el libro, perdóname por eso, no sabía que había tenido errores, tratare de enmendarlo la próxima vez de que escriba un fic, pero te aseguro que el tiempo es lo poco que muchos tenemos, y no he podido leer varias veces el libro de Hp, para recordar ciertos detalles. Ah! si es que lo lees, trata de ser más condescendiente con los que escribimos, y si te gusta la crítica a los demás, haznos un gran favor, escribe, para que, digamos, nos muestres en que fallamos.**_

_**Bueno ahí está el capi.**_

* * *

Las explosiones eran seguidas y Albus Dumbeldore tuvo que buscar a los culpables de aquella broma. Este no era su día. Tras varios minutos el viejo Director no encontraba a aquellos que hicieron tamaño alboroto, nadie había visto ni oído nada, a lo que no pudo ni quitar puntos ni castigar a nadie en esta ocasión, Filch también se decepciono (N/A: Porque será?) , Snape, que había estado todo ese tiempo con el, se puso al frente del director y le clavo su fría mirada negra.

- Albus ya basta de distracciones, tenemos que ir a la Mansión Black, ahora!! – El director carraspeo, Snape ni se inmuto – Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso

- Severus, tranquilícese, tal vez debería quedarse…

- No lo hare, Albus, tengo que ayudarle con esa partida de idiotas- otro carraspeo por parte de Albus, Snape solo lo ignoro - Sabia que no se podía confiar en ellos, tenía razón, les iba a dar una sorpresa, seguramente lo planearon desde hace mucho. – Severus puso su mejor cara de triunfador.

- Bueno para sacarnos de dudas, vamos a la Mansión Black, por favor Argus, busca a los causantes de esto, y los mandas a mi despacho, ahí se encuentra la profesora Macgonagall, y deja que ella los castigue como debe ser, con permiso – Filch se fue con su gata por el otro pasillo, mientras que Albus y Severus se fueron por el mismo lugar por donde vinieron.

- Señor – Albus volteo y detuvo su marcha – que pasaría si lo que digo es cierto y ellos fueron los que secuestraron al joven Potter? – Snape esperaba la respuesta de Dumbeldore, realmente esos dos le dieron la oportunidad en bandeja de hacerles perder a confianza en Albus, aunque realmente no se merezca demasiadas consideraciones, había cometido muchos errores en el pasado pero seguía manteniéndose como siempre, eso a veces lo asustaba, ya que nada era previsible en ese viejo mago.

- Espero que para el bien de ellos nada de lo que digas sea cierto- Y con paso decido volvió a caminar por los pasillos que lo llevarían a la verdad, y Snape por primera vez temió por ellos

* * *

- Como que tenías una hermana? – un carraspeo por parte de James le hizo modificar su oración – Como que tienes una hermana?

Remus ya esperaba eso, Sirius y James fueron sus amigos desde hace mucho, gracias a ellos vivió una adolescencia plena, con todo lo que eso conllevaba, a veces se olvidaba un momento de su condición de licántropo, pero la luna llena se lo recordaba a cada instante, eso era lo que mas lo atormentaba, pero aun así, sus amigos estuvieron desde que supieron de su licantropía, a estar con el en cada momento, y eso cabe decir que los unió mas de lo que ya los había unido.

- Prof…. Remus – Harry se acerco a el, Remus le sonrió con un cierta melancolía – Porque no nos cuenta, por favor, antes de que sus amigos lo maten? – Remus asintió, se dirigió a la sala, los demás lo siguieron, invito 

a que se sentaran, gesto que agradecieron, ese día fue agotador. Un silencio un tanto incomodo por parte de Remus reino en el lugar, los otros solo esperaban ansiosos a que les dijera todo.

- Antes de todo, lo que les diré, nadie aparte de mis padres y mi hermana sabe- los chicos solo asintieron – pero como….como mis padres fallecieron, solo somos dos los que sabemos – ellos notaban como aun le dolía a su amigo la pérdida de sus padres – Les explicare lo mas resumido posible, con el afán de no alargar más las cosas, estamos con el tiempo en contra y es mejor que lo haga así. – Suspiro – Cuando tenía 8 años supe que mi madre había quedado embarazada, me puse feliz, por saber que tendría un hermanita, - sonrió un poco por los recuerdos que tenia – los meses pasaban y veía que mi mama engordaba poco a poco, pero también veía que estaba un poco preocupada, cuando preguntaba a mi padre porque estaba así, me decía que solo era mi imaginación, pero cuando mi madre llego a los 9 meses….

_**Flash Back**_

- AHHHHHHHHH!! – un grito hizo despertar a todos los miembros de la casa, un pequeño niño de ojos miel, se levanto presuroso, con el afán de buscar a sus padres, cuando estaba por llegar vio a su padre, correr hacia el primer piso, se notaba que estaba presuroso por bajar, pero el se dirigió al cuarto donde mama dormía.

- Mami? – el pequeño a asomo su cabecita y vio a su madre muy sudorosa, respiraba entrecortadamente y apretaba muy fuerte las sabanas, el pequeño se acerco un poco más, y su madre lo vio, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos, el temor lo invadió, esa no era su mama

- Mi niño, no te asustes – la mujer levanto la mano, temblorosa pero el niño aun estaba asustado, quiso irse cuando se topo con su papa, la mujer le hizo una señal con la mano, y su papa lo saco del lugar, cuando vio a su padre noto que estaba llorando, se acerco con sus manitas y le seco la cara.

- No te preocupes papito, mama estará bien – era increíble la madurez que podía tener un pequeño de 8 años ante la situación en la que se encontraban, no podía estar mas orgulloso de su hijo, pero…

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Pero que? , Remus no la dejes así

- Silencio Padfoot, hay alguien aquí…

El silencio invadió la cómoda sala en la que estaban, todos miraban de un lado a otro para encontrar algún ruido. Al parecer Remus solo había escuchado, gracias a la maldición que llevaba, algunos pasos que iban y venían, ¿Era posible que ya los hubieran hallado?, decidió alejar esas cosas de la cabeza, empezó a ubicar el origen de los ruidos, pero no tardo mucho ya que todos oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

Unos toques acrecentaron el miedo de los actuales ocupantes del lugar, nadie se atrevía a abrir, pero eso toques se volvían más insistentes de lo que en un principio era. Remus con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, abrió la puerta, pero la cerró de inmediato "_Que tonto soy, debo preguntar primero, demasiado tiempo con padfoot"_

- Quien es? – Remus espero alguna respuesta, pero al parecer no querían responder- responda- Un golpe, una maldición y un lo siento fueron suficientes para saber que se trataba de Tonks.

Sirius no sabía dónde meterse, y ni que hablar de los dos Potters que buscaban un lugar lo suficientemente oculto para esconderse allí, Remus los tranquilizo con una movimiento de mano, les señalo la cocina, no esperaron una segunda vez ya que los tres estaba en la cocina lo más silencioso posibles (creo que se olvidaron que son magos), Remus con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba abrió la puerta, allí encontró una 

no muy sonriente Tonks, con una mano en la rodilla y la otra apoyada en la pared, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que ya habían abierto la puerta, ya que una mano de ella volvió a tocar, pero lo que toco no fue madera, si es que la puerta tenia ropa, levanto un poco los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Remus, a lo que se sonrojo un poco.

- Disculpa Rem, no me había dado cuenta –el ex profesor solo le mostro una sonrisa mezclada de un poco de nerviosismo, mientras que por el otro lado los tres agazapados en la cocina escuchaban lo más atentamente posible (N/A: si así hubieran sido en la escuela), Tonks se acerco un poco, para darle un beso en al mejilla, gesto que el licántropo acepto, aunque no sabía muy bien por que lo acepto, estaba tan atontado, que no se dio cuenta que Tonks ya había entrado a la casa, y se dirigía a la cocina.…

- Remus, te preparo algo?- Remus despertó, y se horrorizo al ver a Tonks ir a la cocina. Espero gritos, guerra, algo, pero no escucho nada, solo a Tonks empezando a cantar una canción, rápidamente se acerco a la cocina, y vio a la peli rosada cantando y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de su propia canción, trato de buscar donde se habían metido esos tres, cuando un movimiento de mano, hizo que el licántropo viera por debajo de la mesa, y en una posición muy incómoda tres cabeza que lo miraban suplicantes, no había que ser adivino para saber que lo que quería ese trio era que salga de ahí con la chica.

-Ummh Tonks? – la joven Black volteo

- Si Rem? – el chico no sabía qué hacer, mientras que los tres que estaban bajo la mesa de la cocina hacían movimientos de manos para que se la llevara, el cerebro de Remus trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando unas oraciones que le sirvieran en estos momentos.

Remus recordó la vez que Tonks se apareció de la nada a su casa, y le dijo que una vez por semana iría para hablar y cenar juntos, el intentó poner una buena excusa, pero como digna Black, logro ganarle al licántropo, a lo que solo se resigno, y desde ese día, cada semana ella se aparecía para que cenen juntos, claro estaba que no esperaba que ese día se le ocurriera llegar, justo cuando tenían en a casa a su tío y a los dos Potter, y bueno Remus nunca se lo conto a Sirius.

- Remus? , estas ahí?- la chica le pasaba las manos por delante de sus ojos, pero el nada, hasta que ella se le acerco y se atrevió a darle una beso en los labios, y bueno allí recién despertó, y se sonrojo por segunda vez en esa noche, y uno de los que estaba oculto, empezó a hacer ruiditos, Tonks se iba a retirar y a ver, pero Remus no encontró la mejor forma de que no mirara , besándola el a ella, algo que a la pelirosada no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo.

Los minutos pasaban y aquellos dos parecían despegarse, Sirius era sostenido por los dos pelinegros, uno le tenia la mano en la boca, y el otro lo abrazaba, para que no salga del escondite, Remus abrió los ojos por un momento y vio a un Sirius muy rojo de furia, y para evitar que Tonks los descubriera y para no ser asesinado, llevo a un muy confundida chica a la sala.

- Tonks yo..no sé qué decirte – y era cierto, solo lo había hecho para que no encontrara a Sirius, James y Harry, pero porque no se aparto?, había algo cierto en todo esto, y era que el beso no le desagrado en lo mas mínimo.

- Remus, no digas mucho esta bien? - Remus asintió- lo bueno de todo esto, es saber que no te soy indiferente – Remus se quedo callado – y esta vez no cederé Remus Jhon Lupin – Remus le iba decir el porque no podrían estar juntos, pero Tonks se lo impidió – ese discurso ya lo se Remus, no es necesario que me lo repitas, pero no descansare eso te lo aseguro- ella se acerco y le dio un beso rápido, Remus ni pudo reaccionar, la vio dirigirse a la puerta, el la siguió – Gracias Remus, ahora me voy, cuídate – el le iba a decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca, ella solo le levanto la mano, y con plin desapareció.

Remus aun estaba atontado por lo que habia sucedido, que no escucho la advertencia de Harry, ni el grito de James, pero lo que sintió es el golpe en la quijada que recibió, Remus fue a dar al suelo, y un no muy feliz Sirius estaba encima de el con las manos en su cuello. Harry querían ayudar a Remus pero basto una mirada de James para que desistiera.

- Es mejor no meterse, no se sabe lo que es capaz un Sirius Black furioso- El chico solo asintió, por el tono que hablaba su padre, se notaba que había experimentado la furia Black, mejor no meterse, "_no es cobardía es precaución"_

- Como te atreviste a besar a mi sobrina, eso no se perdona Lupin – él seguía con las manos en su cuello, mientras le daba contra el suelo, parecía un títere, cuando Sirius apretó mas su cuello, Remus pidió ayuda a James indicándole que se estaba ahogando, James y Harry intercambiaron miradas y se dispusieron a liberar Remus del agarre del tío celoso Black, pero al parecer ver a su sobrina besándose con un amigo tuyo le da más fuerza ya que no podían hacer que Sirius lo suelte, así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

- Petrificus totalus – Sirius cayo como tabla de planchar en el cuerpo de Remus, el otro solo lo hizo a un lado, el adulto de ojos grises aun lanzaba rayitos con la mirada, Remus vio a James y dijo un inaudible gracias, acompañado con toses debido a la falta de aire, James asintió divertido, Remus fijo su vista en el como pidiendo ayuda en lo que podría decirle a Sirius, el solo se encogió de hombros y miro a su hijo, el muchacho vio a su progenitor y a Remus, pero solo negó con la cabeza.

- Sirius, yo …yo, solo lo hice para evitar que Tonks de…descubriera – Sirius seguía con esa mirada que pocas veces tenia, y eso evitaba que Remus le pudiera explicar mejor- Sirius disculpa, pero era un momento que no razone bien …. –error, decirle a un familiar que has besado a su sobrina por que no razonastes, no era de buena ayuda a su integridad física, por otro lado, sentía que ya era momento de decirle unas cuantas palabras , pero había un pequeño problema ¡Estaba petrificado! , así que a base de miradas a James ya que era quien sostenía la varita, le señalo con los ojos su cuerpo, "_Despetrificame, ahora¨_, James al parecer entendió ya que un movimiento ligero de varita, devolvió la movilidad al cuerpo del tío ultra celoso Black, el ojigris se levanto y con un movimiento de mano y advertencia, les dijo a los dos que lo sostenían anteriormente que más les valía no volver a hacerlo, el primero solo sonrió y el otro ya empezaba a temer por su vida, nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

Por su parte Remus no estaba muy contento que digamos que soltaran al tío de Tonks, ahora solo se dedicaba a mirar como advertía con las manos que no lo vuelvan a hacer, estaba perdido… y ahora que hacia?

- Sirius Black!! – Que era eso?

* * *

La mansión Black se elevaba imponentemente en aquella calle muggle, una casa con un pasado oscuro y tétrico, una casa con la historia de una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo mágico, que ahora es sede de un grupo que se dedica a evitar que al oscuridad reine en su mundo, una persona se acercaba por los lindero y se posicionaba en un lugar en particular, mientras aguardaba en silencio. En realidad solo necesitaba saber algunas cosas y sería más fácil hacer lo que venía a hacer.

Pronto oyó ruidos, noto que eran pasos acercándose, su respiración se agitaba al pensar que podían descubrir su escondite, a lo lejos vislumbró a dos personas, entrecerró los ojos para saber quiénes eran, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para adivinar quienes eran aquellas personas, los recordaba, un poco mas jóvenes que ahora estaban pero si los recordaba.

Los vio y escucho tan claramente lo que quería oír, una sonrisa se pudo notar en aquel rostro demacrado, no podía rendirse ahora que había iniciado, los volvería a ver, y no sabía si sentirse contento o asustado, el único problema era que no sabia como defenderse, a las justa tenia la fuerza para estar de pie, pero 

enfrentarse a sus amigos era algo que no podría, pero sacaría la fuerza y la entereza que alguna vez ellos mismo le enseñaron. Esperaba que le creyera, se aparto de sus pensamientos para ver que esas dos personas entraban en la mansión, respiro una vez mas, había que esperar que se vayan, y buscarlos, "_Que me alcance tiempo por todos los magos, no creo poder seguir así!!"_ , quería gritar por algunas heridas que tenia, eran muy profundas, lo sabía, y sabia también que si no se atendía , el estaría muerto, tenia que tomar una decisión……… aparte de todo eso estaba ella.

En un esfera de cristal se encontraba el alma de su amiga, su confidente, la única que en estos momentos tenía como mudo testigo de lo que le había pasado, y lo peor es que no podía liberarla, había optado por romperlo, lanzarlo con tal que se escape su alma, pero nada, ella tenía derecho a ser libre, a no estar atada a este mundo, ¿cómo rayos la iba a sacar de ahí?.

- Calma Lily, no te preocupes volverás a verlos, te lo aseguro, palabra de merodeador

* * *

Llego a su despacho, y lo que vio era que los muchachos veían con insistencia a Ron, a lo que el solo los ignoraba deliberadamente, la profesora Macgonagall solo estaba sentada, y Hagrid movía sus dedos y los veía con sumo interés, Albis aclaro su voz y todo ellos lo miraron.

- bien aun no se ha aclarado nada con respecto a esa broma – Ron solo no quería ver al Director –he dado las órdenes pertinentes a Argus, lo traerá con usted Minerva - la aludida asintió – ahora, Severus vamos, necesitamos ir y venir lo mas antes posible, con permiso – acto seguido se acerco a una gaveta que estaba en su despacho, y extrajo una pequeña cajita, murmuro algo y una luz cubrió al objeto.

- Severus tome el objeto, nos apareceremos, no quiero sorpresas con la chimenea – Snape asintió – bueno, _Portus – _Tanto el viejo director como Snape desaparecieron, los demás solo se miraron entre sí, los chicos pensaron que ya era hora de salir de ahí, se levantaron y obligaron a Ron a retirarse con ellos, con un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Hermione se retiraron del despacho del director, caminaron lo más posible llevando casi a rastras a Ron, que no sabía a dónde ir, estaba seguro que lo someterían a interrogatorio, más que todo Hermione que por su mirada, pensaba sacarle toda la información que tenia. Con un largo suspiro dejo que sus amigos lo conduzcan a donde ellos querían, total se los iba a decir.

Hermione y compañía lo llevaron a la sala común, y dado que los alumnos estaban durmiendo probablemente, era muy tarde, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del tiempo por todo el problema que había pasado, se sentaron e hicieron que Ron tomara asiento, aunque no era precisamente con cortesía ya que los brazos de Hermione lo sentaron de forma no muy amigable la verdad, se miraron entre ellos y fue la chica que hablo.

- Dinos Ron, - el aludido le sonrió con inocencia, Hermione negó con la cabeza, este pelirrojo nunca cambiaria- sabes algo nuevo, que debamos enterarnos? – el chico empezó a ver a sus amigos que estaban expectantes que le contaran la noticia, mas podía su curiosidad ante todo, se parecían más a Ravenclaw, que a Griffindor, aunque no quisiera que ellos le demostraran que si eran Griffindors, bueno obviando a Luna – Ron? – por la manera que hablaba la joven bruja, debería empezar a hablar rápido o si no estaría en mucho líos juntos.

- Esta bien, pero quiero que nada salga de aquí, entendido? - todos asintieron – Bien, empecemos.

- Sirius Black!! – Sirius empezó a hurgar entre las cosa que habían traído y que por descuido lo había dejado en los percheros de la puerta, Remus le iba a dar un sermón, pero no había tiempo para eso.

- Aquí esta! – el espejo mostraba a un pelirrojo que hacia grandes esfuerzos para seguir gritando, y se notaba que estaba desesperado.

Sirius se acerco lo suficiente para que Ron lo mirara, el chico lo vio y suspiro

- Al fin Sirius, ya me preocupaba

- Que pasa Ronald - Harry frunció el ceño ante eso, gesto que James noto.

- Que sucede hijo? – dijo en murmullos James

- no quiero hablar con el – dijo firmemente

- y eso? , creía que era grandes amigos

- si claro, vaya amigo que tengo – no le gustaba el sarcasmo, pero a veces era inevitable que lo usara en ciertas ocasiones

- A que te refieres

- Que clase de amigo, no te envía ni una carta en todo el verano, sabiendo que se siente mal

- pero… - Harry lo interrumpió

- Que amigo no te envía ni un feliz cumpleaños por vía lechuza, alguna nota pequeña que no le hubiera costado nada

- hijo…. – pero Harry no escuchaba

- Que clase amigo es, qué clase de amigos tengo, para que en el momento en que mas los necesite, no pudieron ayudarme, que se esfumaron rápidamente

- pero de que hablas?, ellos no creo…, Dumbeldore tal vez..

- no, yo se lo pregunte al director y no les prohibió enviarme algo, ellos se olvidaron así de fácil de mi

Sirius a eso, se había ido por otro lado, ya que el chico había levantado la voz, pero algo estaba mal, el recordaba que Arthur en unas de las veces que había ido a la mansión, le comento que Ron le enviaba cada vez que podía una carta, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta de su parte, que pasaba ahí?

- Ron?

- Dime Sirius

- Enviaste cartas a Harry en el verano?

- Si, pero él no me enviaba nada, tal vez se sentía culpable, debido a que casi pierdes la vida en el ministerio – Sirius frunció el ceño- le decía que no estuviera mal, y que no se sienta culpable, pero no me contestaba nada.

- Espera un momento Ron

Un poco extrañado solo asintió con la cabeza

Sirius dejo el espejo en la mesa de la cocina, y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Harry y James junto con Remus.

- Harry

- Que!! – James le lanzo una mirada de _"advertencia no sigas por la misma vía"_, Harry dijo en susurros perdón. – Dime Sirius

- recibistes mi regalo de cumpleaños?

- Cual regalo?

- El regalo que te envié Harry, no lo recuerdas?

- No me enviaste nada Sirius, por cierto, porque no me enviaste nada?

- Yo te envié Harry, estoy seguro, además Remus estaba conmigo cuando lo envié, cierto lunático? – Remus asintió con la cabeza – Harry me enviaste un mensaje diciendo gracias por el regalo

-Eso no es cierto, es mas estaba enojado contigo por que no me enviaste, y pensé de que me echabas la culpa de lo que paso en el ministerio

- Harry yo no te culpo por aquello, además son gajes del oficio

- Casi mueres Sirius, eso yo no podría superarlo- Harry para ese momento tenia la mirada triste, pero no quería llorar, a que venía todo eso?, además si el le envió su regalo, a donde fue a parar todo eso? – yo no entiendo, que paso?

- Bien pero debes hablar con Ron

- Con el no… el …el no

- Harry el te envió cartas, pero tu no contestabas

- Yo no recibí ninguna de ellas

- Al igual que las mías, alguien intercepto tus carta

- Dumbeldore… - James estaba seguro que era él, ese viejo loco, metiéndose en la vida de los demás, eso es inaceptable.

- Harry debes hablar con el chico Wesley – Harry miro a su padre- habla con el, a ver si encuentras la verdad de una vez por todas

Sirius le indico donde estaba y Harry se dirigió con la única intención de saber qué rayos estaba pasando

Albus junto a Severus, se habían aparecido en un callejón cerca al mansión, habían caminado lo suficiente para saber que no había nadie allí, o eso creían, murmuraron la contraseña, y se vislumbro al fachada de la sede de la Orden del Fénix, entraron y el silencio parecía estar en aquella casa, al parecer la mujer del cuadro había sido callada, algo bueno, pero no había ruido, y eso si era raro, Severus se encamino al segundo piso, para ver si ese par estaba ahí, pero no había señales de el.

- Albus, hay alguien allá abajo

- No, Severus, no hay nadie, tal vez hayan salido a algún lado- Mientras que seguía escuchando al viejo Director, Snape se dirigió al cuarto de Sirius, y noto que no había mucha ropa ahí, conocía la fama de aquel tipo, mujeriego, y se vanagloriaba de tener un gran guardarropa, pero aquí solo había algunas túnicas viejas y nada más. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho al primer piso.

* * *

_**Al fin termine, bien diganme que les parecio, bien mal?, ya ustedes veran, cuidense**_

_**Saludos desde Peru**_

_**Merlinne**_


	10. No es capi nuevo

**_Bueno esto no lo he hecho antes, pero creo que debería responder algunas preguntas que ustedes tienen, creo que la mayoría piensa por el enojo de Harry, pero creo que algo ya se aclaro en el capi que actualice, con respecto a los capítulos que tendrá, realmente ni yo se cuantos habrá, pero espero saberlo, o si no me matan, y por ultimo en relación al review, a mi parecer debería aprender a usar un mejor vocabulario hacia los demás, espero que no sea resentida hacia los escritores, todo el mundo comete errores, la perfección no existe, y dado que es mi primer fic, se me ha pasado por alto algunas cosa, pero también el termino fic, hace alusión a que usemos los personajes de alguna serie, y modificar la historia._**

**_Ah!! Con respecto a que si le tengo algo de odio a Snape y Dumbeldore, creo que he dejado claro, mucho en este fic, realmente no creo que haya más explicaciones para eso, aunque si quieren respuesta les diré: LOS ODIO, pero es odio bueno (existirá eso?)_**

**_Si pensaron que era un capi, miles de perdones, pero era momento de aclarar algo, y también en el capi que actualice deje un cabo suelto con respecto al review que me enviaron, les juro que me enojo bastante, y no lo niego, desearía decirle un montón de cosas, pero es bueno mantener compostura, eso creo._**

**_Cuídense, y saludos a todos._**

**_PD. Pronto actualizo, no se preocupen_**


	11. Despedidas

_**Se que no tengo perdon de nada, pero aqui hay capitulo un poquito mas larguito, les juro que no fue mi intencion, fue esta maldita red, el adminitrador aun no muere porque tiene que arreglarlo y despues atenerse a las consecuencias, hasta ahora no lo encuentro, pero al tema, aqui esta y nuevamente mil disculpas**_

* * *

Severus solo se limito a imaginarse la gran noticia que se formaría a partir de ahora, un licántropo y un prófugo de la justicia secuestraron al Gran Harry Potter, Salvador del mundo mágico, etc, etc y lo peor de todo era que la escuela quedaría desprestigiada y posiblemente los padres quitarían a sus hijos y el ministerio echaría fuego por todas sus instalaciones, Albus debe tomar cartas en el asunto rápidamente, así que camino más aprisa por los pasillos , se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, por muchas casualidades de la vida (N/A: o mas bien que todo por mi afán de ser malvada con ellos), el director, y próximo a quedarse sin trabajo, buscaba a Snape, y se encamino a las escaleras, Snape no vio al viejo subir, pero antes de chocar, por suerte alzo la vista (N/A: yo quería poner otra cosa ahí, pero no podía, en realidad me lo prohibieron), y vio un inminente choque , así que uso todo su cuerpo para hacer una acrobacia, pero todo el mundo mágico sabe (gracias a comentarios de los profesores de hogwarts) lo mal que era con los deportes de gimnasia muggle , al hacer un mortal por la escalera , mejor que película de luchas muggle, se desvió unos metros y en vez de caer de pie, termino sentado de trasero (N/A: imagínense al pelo grasiento haciendo eso, jajajaja, creo que ya saben cómo lo imagine)

Por otro lado Albus vio la gran maroma y el final de aquella actuación por parte de profesor de pociones, a lo que casi suelta una carcajada descomunal que lo haría perder mágicamente unos cuantos años (N/A: Eso esta totalmente comprobado, y yo la estoy ayudando a que pierdan edad, asi que rían lo que quieran) , uso todo el autocontrol logrado a través del tiempo, y solo le dirigió una mirada preocupada, bueno no parecía realmente preocupada porque si se fijaban bien, le temblaba un poco la barbilla, y los labios algo temblorosos, además su mejillas se habían hinchado un poco.

- Se encuentra bien, Severus? –el aludido solo le dirigió una mirada gélida y de paso analizo al director, estaba seguro que se encontraba riendo por dentro, después le diría o más bien le amenazaría con no comentar esto con nadie, murmuro unas maldiciones por lo bajo y se levanto con la dignidad que le quedaba, aunque un sonrojo acentuó en su blanquecino rostro, ligero, pero perceptible a aquellos ojos que lo conocían bien (solo Albus, Lucius y tal vez Voldy)

- Bien- dijo con voz ronca, aunque no sabía si era porque se le había secado la garganta por semejante esfuerzo físico o porque estaba enojado, se sacudió la túnica y empezó a recordar el motivo por el que había hecho aquel recorrido. El director mientras tanto esperaba que le dijera algo, tal vez una amenaza, Snape abrió los ojos un poco más de lo que estaba

- Director, se han ido, se escaparon los muy…..

-De que hablas Severus?

- Venga entonces – emprendió la marcha al segundo piso, el otro lo siguió aun confundido, tuvo que apresurar el paso, dado que Snape casi corría por los pasillos "_Ya estoy viejo para esto"_ (N/A: Ustedes que opinan?)

Mientras el otro llegaba a la habitación de Sirius, se apresuro a mostrar el armario, aunque el viejo dio un vistazo a toda la habitación y se enfoco en lo pobre de aquella parte de la casa, dio la vuelta para ver el armario y descubrió que no había muchas túnica , ni ropa que estaba seguro que Sirius tenía, con una furia nunca conocida por Snape uso su varita y lanzo un bombarda que destruyo el armario, respiro entrecortadamente y relajo los músculos antes contraídos a causa de la fuerza mágica con que utilizo aquel hechizo, dio una bocanada de aire y se olvido de la edad que tenia, empezó a avanzar rápidamente al primero piso con direcciona la chimenea, se olvido de Severus, de todos , su único pensamiento era hace pagar a esos dos por lo que habían hecho, sin importar si saldrán muertos en el proceso. Se acabaron las contemplaciones.

* * *

Entro a la cocina inseguro, tomo con algo de temblor en las manos el espejo, se enfoco y vio una cara pecosa muy conocida para él, aun no estaba seguro de esto, así que puso una pose seria, gesto que alerto al que se encontraba al otro lado del espejo, Ron lo vio y se alegro de que estuviese bien, pero lo que no encajaba era las preguntas de Sirius acerca de las cartas que envió, Esperó que Harry empezara a hablar, lo conocía y estaba seguro que no se callaría nada y eso esperaba, para saber con certeza que había pasado este día, o el día de ayer , ya ni estaba seguro de que hora era.

Bueno por otra parte Harry no sabía por dónde empezar, todo era demasiado raro, según Sirius ellos le habían enviado cartas, cartas que no llegaron a sus manos, cartas que ni siquiera había leído, y gracias a esas cartas que no llegaron, el sintió la soledad que tenía hasta los 10 años, la sensación de que a nadie le importaba su bienestar, así que sacando fuerzas se dirigió a Ron

- Me enviaste cartas este verano?- Vaya que directo, pensó Ron, el chico asintió con la cabeza

- Y los demás, Luna, Neville, Hermione Ginny, también lo hicieron? – Otro asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo

- Estas seguro que enviaron?

- Harry, conocemos la dirección de tu casa, años anteriores enviamos cartas, que te llegaron, no veo porque no te hayan podido llegar esta vez

- Ron, no llegaron, y yo pensé, que ustedes… - Ron ato cabos y se enfureció

Harry James Potter, como pensaste eso!! – Harry solo sonrió, se alegraba que sus suposiciones hayan sido erradas, se sintió avergonzado, todo el tiempo pensando mal de ellos y en vano fue – Nunca en tu vida pienses eso, nosotros somos los que deberíamos pedirte perdón, por lo del año pasado,

Su amigos le habían dicho de manera indirecta que el tenia la culpa de que Sirius casi muera en la sala de los misterios, algo que hizo que Harry no le hablara, pero luego de una semana y de una par de disculpas y ruegos de que no lo volverían a hacer y que fue una tontería lo que habían dicho, Harry los perdono, claro que aun Ron se culpaba de aquello.

- No te preocupes Ron, todo esta bien

- No, te falle como amigo, y lo siento, yo y mi bocota…

- Ya Ron no te preocupes, ya esta olvidado, además como voy a olvidar todos los años de amistad que tuvimos, junto con Hermione nos hemos metido en mas líos que nunca en años anteriores, ni tus hermanos pudieron hacer lo que nosotros

- Jajajaja, si pero ahora dime tu, como es que estas con Sirius en no se donde, explícame eso

- Ahh, este yoo.. – Ahora si estaba en lios, no sabía si decirle la verdad o decirle otra cosa, arghh no había pensado en aquello, y es que solo se ha dedicado a estar con su padre, su padrino y Remus, que ya es casi como un tío, pero y ahora?

- yo, bueno, es muy complicado de decir

- Dumbeldore ha estado buscándote, al igual que Macgonagall y aunque no lo creas Snape,

- Que que??- sabia que reaccionaria Harry así (N/A: y quien si no?, por favor les recomendaría que cogieran sus maletas porsiacaso)- está claro es el fin del mundo (N/A: mejor no, no creo que sea para tanto o si?)

- Si, pero ahora dime que sucedió, no te evadas de mis preguntas Potter

- Espera, antes de que te diga, dime que está pasando allá

- Espero que por tu bien, me respondas, a ver, hasta donde yo sé, Dumbeldore ha estado preguntando por ti, Macgonagall te has estado buscando , Snape con Hagrid estuvieron ahí, nosotros estuvimos buscándote por nuestra cuenta, cuando Hermione sugirió ir al despacho del director- algo le decía que obligo mas no sugirió- pero no entramos, ya que se escuchaban voces, y a veces, ellos no nos dicen nada, decidimos seguir escuchando la conversación – Harry asintió – escuchamos algo de secuestro, hasta que Hermione y yo empezamos a discutir, tu sabes, lo usual – si ya sabía a lo que se refería – hasta que nos encontró el director, algo enojado, nos jalo adentro, y le preguntábamos por ti, a lo que no nos respondió, solo que no te encontraban, bueno yo no sé mas, dado que fui a buscar tu espejo y a hablar con Sirius, tal vez sabía algo de ti, solo que no sabía que tenias tanta seguridad en tu baúl, la próxima busca otro medio de proteger tu baúl, por favor- dijo un poco enojado recordando el golpe que le dio aquel guante rojo.

- De acuerdo, ahora sigue – no lo sacaría. Funcionaba esa seguridad

- bien, luego, me vine al tercer piso, contacte con Sirius, que por cierto no me contestaron al instante, y ahora estoy hablando contigo, fin de la historia

- Aha – la verdad es que no sabía que decir, mucho la verdad (N/A: y yo tampoco, please comprendan, no se que me pasa, además el maldito…. Después se los comento), pero había que pensar en que cosas decirle a Ron, no podía soltarle de sopetón todo lo que le había sucedido, vio la curiosidad nacer en los ojos de su amigo, y bueno, era hora de pedir ayuda

- Esteeee Ron, ahora llamo a Sirius – el otro asintió con la cabeza, total no quería regresar, estaba seguro que la pandilla lo pondría en sala de interrogatorio (N/A: ya saben a lo que me refiero con su pandilla)

Harry se acerco a la sala, al entrar vio a los tres magos en distintas posiciones, James estaba apoyado en una pared al costado derecho de la puerta que conducía a la cocina, Sirius estaba en el sillón viendo una edición del profeta, aunque sus ojos no se movían a lo largo de la lectura, y Remus tenía un libro en la mano y viendo de reojo a Sirius y James. Un carraspeo los saco a los tres de su ensimismamiento y se acercaron a el. Harry detuvo el paso a su padre, algo que extraño al adulto.

Harry movió su cabeza negativamente e invito a los dos a venir con él a la cocina, James espero en la sala aturdido aun, pero tenía que confiar en su hijo. Mientras en la cocina Sirius le iba a preguntar el porqué había dejado a Cornamenta allá, pero no dio tiempo ya que una lucecita prendió en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que era mejor que por la salud psicológica del pecoso que James no se presentara por el momento.

Harry trato de no levantar mucho la voz para evitar que su amigo escuchara lo que no debía escuchar

- Remus y ahora que le digo?, no puedo decirle todo , pero tampoco se que decirle.

- No habíamos previsto esto- murmuro para el mismo – pero arreglaron sus diferencias?

- Nunca los hubo, solo malos entendidos, pero hasta ahora sigo sin entender que paso con las cartas que me enviaron.

Sirius estuvo a punto de cantar (o sea hablar) pero un codazo rápido de Remus, que Harry no noto, hizo que cerrara automáticamente la boca (N/A: yo tengo que hacerlo dos veces para que se calle mi amiga)

- Ahora lo importante es saber que decirle a Ron, no te parece? – dirigió su mirada al muchacho, Sirius movió su cabeza afirmando estar de acuerdo a la opinión de su amigo.

Unos segundos después Remus hablo

- Harry, dile que tu tuviste que irte, porque tenias demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y que Sirius y yo te ayudamos en tu escape.

El chico lo medito un momento y negó con la cabeza

- Ron no me creerá, me conoce bien – vio a Remus y le dirigió una mirada suplicante – Por favor a ti si te creerá Remus

Seguramente cierto perro negro le enseño eso a Harry, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sirius y el solo se encogió de hombros, resignado tomo el espejo, y rogo a todos los magos que el conocía (y que son muchos) para que le creyera

- Ron como estas? – "_Que valiera la pena las mentiras que antes les decía a los maestros para salvar a ese par de amigos que tengo" _

- Bien profesor Remus

- Ya no soy tu profesor Ron, solo dime Remus

- Esta bien Remus, es muy difícil acostumbrarse a ello

- Estoo… - _"Ahora no pierdas la concentración, mentir bien, solo es una pequeña mentira, una pequeñita mentira, respira hondo, bien ahí vamos "–_Harry me dijo que estabas preocupado por el – el pelirrojo asintió – no te preocupes esta bien y no dejaremos que le pase algo malo

- pero porque esta con ustedes, porque se fue exactamente?

"_Espero que me crea, porque me meto en estos líos "_

- Necesita tiempo para pensar, y para sentirse como un chico normal, Ron compréndelo solo quiere ser el, es lo único que pide y nosotros lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos

- porque no lo mencionó, porque no nos dijo?

- Estaba enojado ya que no le había llegado cartas de ustedes

- Pero…..

- Si lo sé Ron, pero aparte de eso, el estaba con ganas de sentirse libre, sin responsabilidades demasiado grandes para un adolescente, ahora Ron, de ti depende el bienestar de Harry, solo te pido algo: no le digas nada a Albus ni a ningún profesor lo harás?

La duda de Ron era palpable en su rostro, pero Remus seguía rezando para que el pelirrojo le creyera, y accediera a su pedido, de paso lanzando una que otra mirad maniática a Sirius y a Harry, pero más que todo a su amigo, porque el tenia la culpa de enseñarle eso a Harry y usarlo en su contra

Sirius le miraba con carita de cachorro desvalido, pero Remus estaba sopesando la posibilidad de de sacar al amiguito Rotwiller de Canuto y que tuviera una agradable juego de atrapar al más pequeño (en este caso Canuto), una malvada sonrisa surco su rostro de solo imaginar esa venganza, a lo que Sirius estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la cocina, pero Harry se lo impidió, no quería quedarse solo bajo ningún motivo, a regañadientes Sirius se quedo (N/A: yo que él corro sin importarme nada)

- De acuerdo, te prometo Remus que no le diré a ningún profesor nada de esto – Un suspiro de Remus se sintió en la cocina, y de los otros dos de saber que ya se habían acabado las miradas psicópatas de Lunático.

Te lo agradezco Ron, asegúrales a sus amigos que está bien y que se comunicara lo más pronto posible con ustedes

- Gracias Remus, por todo, ahora me pasarías con Harry por favor? – Remus accedió y le entrego a Harry el espejo, Sirius temió por su vida.

- Cuanto tiempo te quedaras con Sirius y Remus?

- Lo suficiente – Sirius se alejaba lentamente de Remus, Harry sonrió burlonamente – acerca de lo que le prometiste a Remus, es mejor así, no quiero por el momento ser perseguido por la Orden

- Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que Dumbeldore lo sabe todo

- Si, pero aun estoy en ventaja, yo, luego nos vamos…

- No me lo digas, el director sabe legirimens

- Cierto lo había olvidado – "_Casi meto la pata"_

- Lo que quería saber es que si estabas bien, pero veo que estas en buenas manos así que no me preocupo mucho, pero vuelve pronto amigo, está bien?, te estaremos esperando Hemione , Ginny Neville, en fin tus sabes. Todos

- Eso te lo prometo Ron

Ron sonrió, ahora si estaba mejor

* * *

Severus no reacciono cuando Albus había abandonado la casa y de paso a el parpadeó algo confundido por el carácter alterado del viejo mago y tuvo el primer impulso de irse detrás de él, pero el problema era que no sabía a donde había ido, camino algo vacilante por el cuarto con dirección con dirección al pasillo de la noble Casa Black (N/A: lo tuve que poner algo corto), sus pasos eran algo audible, no caminaba con prisa, se dijo peor pequeños ruidos aparte de algunos gruñidos de la parte superior producto seguramente de ese pajarraco (N/A: como desearía que Bubbeack se lo comiera, pero le causaría indigestión) pero había unos ruidos apartes que provenían del primer piso _"Que pasa aquí  
"_ , algo que había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo era que cualquier cosa puede pasar en el mundo en que vivía (y de paso las bromas que le hicieron gracias a los merodeadores lo volvieron algo paranoico), de la misma manera que la serpiente se movió sigilosamente con varita en mano a las escaleras _"Si sigo así perderé kilos"_(N/A: y que s ele quite la grasa del cabello de paso), hubo ruidos cada vez más fuertes, _"Mortifagos"_, se apresuro a detener a sus "compañeros", o en todo caso que no se enteraran de la desaparición de Potter.

- Sirius?, Remus? – muy bien, no eran mortifagos, pero esa voz le resultaba un tanto familiar, no intento forzar a su mente, al final solo tenía que verlo para recordar quién era aquel extraño sujeto.

Trato de no hacer rechinar demasiado los peldaños de la escalera, con cuidado termino de bajar , y se dirigió a la cocina, que era donde provenía los ruidos, el tipo se dirigía hacia el, considerando que era mejor detenerlo rápidamente, se preparo para lanzar su hechizo pero no conto con sorprenderse al ver a aquel tipo. Recorrió su mirada arriba abajo, si su memoria no fallaba (N/A:Si esta fallada es por tanta grasa en el pelo) no era tan flaco, ni tampoco estaba tan herido, pero sus rasgos no habían cambiado, no había duda. Este día realmente no ha sido bueno para él ni para su salud mental.

- Petigrew?- Un respingo involuntario alcanzo a ver Snape, ya que el aludido se escondió en la parte posterior del mueble, unos segundos después, se paro y vio a un Severus algo trastocado, pero eso si varita en alto.

- Snape? - El profesor de pociones recobro su compostura, y hablo con su tono seco y frio

- Que haces aquí rata inmunda, vete que el Lord te debe estar buscando, o el te ha enviado? – aquello ultimo lo pronuncio con algo de miedo

- No, no obedezco a nadie, soy mi dueño, no como otros—

- Jajaja, si claro ratita, a ver dime que has venido hasta aquí, que yo recuerde tu eres su sirviente

- Pues fíjate que no Severus, nadie me ha obligado a nada, no estoy del lado de la oscuridad, nunca lo he estado.

- Quien eres? – Había hecho esa pregunta, porque no encajaba en el perfil de Petegrew, este tipo era mas osado, mas resuelto a pesar de las heridas que tenia, tenia luz propia, en cambio el Petegrew que conocía era tan sumiso e idiota que solo servía al Lord por miedo.

Un gruñido de respuesta a través de su garganta, fue la única respuesta que consiguió, y después una sonrisa burlona.

- Tu quien crees que soy? , Aquel pobre Peter que obedece incondicionalmente a Voldemort?

- Y desde cuando no te da miedo pronunciar el nombre del Lord? – Al contario de Peter, Snape procuro no mencionar el nombre de su "amo".

- No respondas con otra pregunta Snape – Eso descuadraba mas en el carácter de Petegrew, que pasaba aquí?, maldiciendo por ….., ya se olvidaba de las veces que ha maldecido este día, se contuvo de mostrar asombro ante aquello, Peter sonrió algo adolorido y divertido a la vez- Lamento desilusionarte Snivellus – Ahora el gruñido provenía de Severus. Odiaba que le dijeran así, malditos años en Hogwarts – Pero no soy aquel Peter y mira – le mostro su mano – todos mis dedos en su lugar.

- Tu no eres Petegrew

- O si, si lo soy, pero no a la vez, pero antes no crees que debería lanzar ese hechizo que tengas en mente en estos instantes? – Eso enfureció a Snape.

- Maldita rata _Impedimenta_-

Peter esquivo cada uno de los hechizos, pero tenía que apurarse ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse, pero sonreía, hincar en el orgullo de Severus siempre funcionaba

No había esperado que alguien estaría allí, claro obviando a Sirius o tal vez a Remus, pero no logro encontrarlos, pero estaba Snape, y tenía la oportunidad de que con algún hechizo liberar a Lily de aquella bola de cristal y que se encontraba detrás del sofá, no debía desperdiciarla, se atrinchero en aquel lugar y cuando escucho de los labios de Severus un _Sectumpsempra _agarro el cristal y lo coloco entre el y el hechizo, un crujido se escucho, pero al ser el maleficio muy fuerte fue despedido a la pared y con el los miles de pedazos en lo que se había convertido aquella esfera.

Una nube blanquecina se elevo al cielo

- Se libre – y rio con ganas, aunque con dolor de saber que nunca la vería, tal vez se reuniría con ella pronto

- que fue eso? – Snape no capto mucho lo que había pasado en solo segundos

- Eso – se levanto con algunos cortes en los brazos – fue un ángel - se volvió a reír – su cuerpo no soporto mas y se arrodillo, respirando de forma lenta pero satisfecho, con tristeza de no volver a ver a Remus, Sirius… a James a Harry, pero estaban juntos, eso era lo que importaba. Suspiro. El cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más pesado, abrió los ojos, ya que gracias al dolor los mantuvo cerrados, y vio una silueta dirigirse a él.

- Severus….. Termina con mi existencia – cayo inconsciente, pero habría jurado ver a su amigo con el.

* * *

Te invoco oh!! Alma errante,

Cumple con tus propósitos inconclusos,

Busca tu consuelo,

Te llamamos para terminar lo que iniciaste,

ven a nosotros,

Busca nuestra luz

* * *

El lugar para esconderse era la casa de Lupin, era tan obvio, solo tenía que buscar y no dejarles escapar con Harry, su magia era poderosa como para desperdiciarlo solo habría que sacar del camino a eso dos. Se dirigió a la chimenea y pronuncio _Casa de Remus Lupin_

Unos fogonazos verdes estallaron y lo jalo de manera rápida, algo mareado salió de la chimenea de Remus, recorrió con su mirada la sala, pero no había nada, no conocía muy bien la casa, pero no había tiempo para fijarse en los cuadro que adornaban las paredes o la decoración que tenia la mesa que estaba en el medio de la pequeña sala, busco cuanta puerta estaba a su vista, vio una luz prendida y se dirigió hacia ella, su desesperación era demasiado fuerte pero estaba preparado para lanzárseles a esos dos.

Se acerco con sigilo y a base de un hechizo abrió la puerta, se desilusiono al notar que no había nadie allí, estaba a punto de salir, cuando en la mesita encontró una carta, con una caligrafía muy pulcra.

Al leer más que todo por curiosidad, se dio cuenta que iba dirigido a él, cada línea cada palabra de aquella carta hizo que El director y unos de los más poderosos de la historia mágica pasara por distintas tonalidades de colores en su rostro.

- Desagraciados malditos!!

* * *

Lamentamos no poder quedarnos a saludarle como es debido pero el tiempo para volando y ya es momento de tomar otros caminos. Trate de no romper nada, cuesta mucho volver a restaurarla. Ah no se preocupes cuidaremos de Harry mejor de lo que le han tratado sus tíos.

Adiós Dumbeldore

Cuídese (aunque no tanto)

Canuto y Lunático

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, adecuándose a la luz del lugar, su mirada pasaba de un lado a otro buscando algún punto de referencia que hiciera recordar a su subconsciente, todo el lugar era blanco: las paredes, el piso, aunque en distintos tonos diferentes que lo hacían resaltar uno del otro, los doseles era lo único diferente, era de un color dorado, aunque era muy suave, demasiado femenino. Trato de levantarse pero aun dolía algunas partes de su cuerpo, estaba vendado en un 100, recordaba el porqué, y eso lo estremecía, jamás le desearía lo mismo que le había pasado a él, casi una vida llena de dolor, eso no. Escucho ruidos cerca de una puerta, aparto sus quejidos y se incorporo. Descorrió las sabanas y coloco sus pies en el frio suelo, el dolor en la parte del brazo era el que más sentía en ese momento y trato de no moverse demasiado rápido, estaba por llegar cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse, intento dar una loca carrera a la cama de nuevo, cuando su cerebro le recordó de una no muy buena manera que tenía el cuerpo aun en desgracia, de esa forma un grito de dolor salió de sus labios alertando a la persona que había entrado, que el paciente no estaba descansando.

- Y yo que pensaba que Canuto era un mal enfermo.

Ni su cerebro pudo adelantarse al movimiento que hizo el resto de su cuerpo, pero como saben que el cerebro manda, tuvo que aguantar el dolor que tenia al hacer ese movimiento tan brusco

- Ya cálmate Peter que si sigues así terminaras peor que ahora

- Como?, esto, como es que estas aquí?, esto es…

- Bueno, con respecto a que si comes, pues no lo has hecho, y si estás aquí es gracias a mi.

- Pero que paso? – James recordaba que Peter siempre quería saber todo, alegando que era mejor para él, odiaba que lo dejaran de lado, lo ayudo a volver a la cama al tiempo que respondía su pregunta.

- Bueno estuviste a punto de morir en manos de Snivellus y digamos que un ángel me llevo allí y nos saco a la vez, aunque me gusto como quedo la cara de Snappy cuando me vio jajajaja

- Jajajajaja….Auuuu

- Deberias descansar

Peter no estaba para eso

- James yo tengo que decirte muchas cosas, Sirius y Remus te deben haber contado algo, pero lo que han dicho….

- no te preocupes, ya lo se todo

- Como?

- Te acuerdas que aprendí legirimens? - Peter asintió con la cabeza- bueno gracias a eso hurgue en tu mente, lo suficiente para saber todo, se lo que has pasado amigo mío, y créeme que lo lamento tanto

Estaba tranquilo al no tener que explicarle demasiado a james, pero no pudo reprimir un abrazo que termino dándose ambos, uno por recobrar a su amigo, y el otro por saber que estaba vivo.

- James… y Lily?

- Ella está bien tranquilo

- Si tienes razón, esa en un lugar mejor

- Bueno si tienes razón, estar en una cómoda y mullida cama es estar en un lugar mejor, claro…

- Como?

- Bueno si, la acabo de ver, pero aun está dormida

- James, está viva?

- Bueno si, no es grandioso?

- La revivieron al igual que a ti

- Aha

- Harry?, James el debe odiarme, como explicarle…

- No te preocupes, odia al Peter Petegrew que conoció, no a este Peter, se que va a ser difícil, pero te ayudare con Sirius y mi hijo, y Remus nos ayudara después de contarle lo que has pasado.

- Eso espero

- ya verás que se solucionara todo

- Tu siempre has sido optimista James

Una figura interrumpió la conversación de ambos

- Señor Potter

- Si dígame

- Su esposa ya despertó, esta algo confundida tal vez su presencia ayude

- Lily – dijeron a unísono

Peter hizo amago de ir, pero James se interpuso

- No puedes ir, aun no estás bien

- Estoy bien- _"Testarudo"_

- No, no estás bien – Le puso una mano en el brazo lo apretó ligeramente y un quejido salió de los labios del rubio, la señorita que estaba ahí reprimió sus ganas de decirle que no haga eso.

- Ves? Con algunas maldiciones murmuraba en voz baja, se recostó suavemente, intento dar alguna excusa para ir, pero James se apresuro a salir antes de que pudiera convencerle

Una picara sonrisa invadió sus labios

- Que yo recuerde no lo prometí – se levanto, se trago sus aullidos de dolor y se dirigió hacia la puerta

* * *

Tres desconocidos, aparecieron en una callejuela de Buenos Aires, capital de Argentina, iban con ropas extrañas, claro que en ese momento no había nadie mirándolos, por suerte, ya que no hubieran entendido ni jota de lo que decían.

- Bien estamos aquí, que bien que Remus sepa de Geografía

- je je si claro – parecía haber cierto nerviosismo en su voz, pero lo ignoraron

Caminaron por aquellas calles gauchas, llenas de historia y qué decir de mucho tango, supuestamente, la hermana de Remus vivía en una ciudad llamado Córdova en una calle llamada Av. General, asi que deberían aparecerse, para eso Remus debía saber

- Muy bien Remus, aparécenos

- …….

- Remus?, aparécenos

-………………….

- Remus?, porque no nos apareces?

- Ehhhh chicos

- Que pasa

- No sé donde esta Córdova

- Queeeee??

_**Bien que les parecio, aun no se que vaya a pasar al final, pero ya vieron Lily esa viva, ahora solo falta reunirlos, y Severus tendra que ir a un psiquiatra, cuidense, dejen reviews**_

_**Saludos desde Peru**_

_**Merlinne  
**_


	12. Nota Autora loca

Chicas y chicos quienes leen este fic:

De verdad lamento no haber actualizado, es solo que estuve bajo mucha presión, y estaba escribiendo y borrando , de verdad lo siento, pero de esta semana no pasa, solo les comunico que estoy aun viva, me hiceron rezar, eso me dejo en shock, pero sali victoriosa (sorry para los que son catolicos) y ahora lo que quiero es subir este capi, que ya me esta costando amenazas por parte de dos mexicanas que me han tenido hasta la coronilla diciendo que actualice o me atenga a las consecuencias (ya saben quienes son asi que nos escondan) y les agradezco, ahora esperen un poco solo eso.

Cuidense

Saludos desde Peru

Merlinne

PD: Espero que no me amenacen mas, mil perdones por los que pensaron que era un capi nuevo


	13. Inesperado

**_Sin mas preambulos les dejo el capi _**

* * *

- Como que no sabes donde esta Córdova – pudiera haber sido una pregunta común y corriente, pero agréguenle a eso unos ojos furiosos, rostro casi colorado y peinado de loco, cualquiera estaría asustado.

- Pues no sé, mi hermana y yo nos veíamos en Buenos Aires, pero nada más, luego yo me iba a casa y ella igual – Todo eso lo dijo con la inocencia más pura de todas, cual angelito.

- Y como llegamos a este callejón, ¿por casualidad? – dijo con ironía y a la vez con algo de rabia

- Ehh si lo quieres ver así, pues si – La cara de Sirius no era cara. Era Freddy Crugger sin sus uñas metálicas. - Arghhhh lo mato – Al parecer sus ansias homicidas aun seguían ahí, después de todo

- Por favor no peleen ahora, además Sirius – dirigiéndose hacia el – Remus debe estar vivo, sino ¿Como le explicamos a su hermana?

- Buen punto – apoyo Remus – ¡hey!

- Bien – pero le señalo con dedo amenazador – la próximas vez lunático, ¡avísanos!

- Esta bien, está bien, pero no me maten, aun quiero ver a mi…… - un "no te pases lunático" se escucho en los labios de Sirius, a lo que Remus con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba cambio su frase – a los nietos de Harry- el chico decidió que por la salud física de Remus y de paso la mental, encontrar la manera de llegar con la hermana del licántropo.

- Remus, Sirius – los dos lo miraron – ¿Podemos pedir direcciones?

- Es una gran idea – de paso ya se queria ir, ese lugar pasaba uno que otro animalito que realmente daban más miedo que Remus.

-Muchachos hay…otro inconveniente

- Y se puede saber ¿qué es, Señor "perdiendo sus amigos en un país lejano"Lupin? – El sarcasmo Black hacia su aparición

- No sabemos hablar español, y ¿No se supone que estamos de incognitos?, además para terminar no tenemos ropa muggle.-dijo con total sensatez, Sirius estaba un poco harto de sus sensateces.

- Bueno Remusin, dado que eres tu el que nos metió en todo este embrollo, te sugiero que busques la manera de cambiarnos de atuendo primero o yo te cambiare la cara a base de puños ¿comprendes? – Se notaba que Sirius estaba algo enojado (N/A: ¿algo?)

- Tal vez….voy a hacer un experimento, ¿Algún voluntario? - Sirius se negó, a lo que no quedo más remedio que usar a Harry; aunque él no estaba tan seguro de eso.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer? – Pregunto con algo de temor

- Un hechizo de cambio de ropa nada más, solo eso

- Hace un rato dijiste un experimento, ¿Porque siento que no sabes en su totalidad el hechizo?

- Lily me lo enseño, hace años que no lo uso, no lo necesitaba, pero ahora es tiempo de practicar

- Espera Remus….

- _Possitum cauda_ – Una luz morada dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Harry, Sirius se preparaba para lo peor (N/A: exagerado), esperando que todos los miembros de su ahijado estuvieran en su lugar, Remus esperando que el hechizo haya funcionado o en todo caso que Harry no haya cambiado…mucho

La luz empezó a bajar de intensidad, se vislumbro la silueta del muchacho. Chequeándolo se veía bien: dos brazos, dos piernas, una cola y estaba de pie que era lo primordial.

- Remus lo hiciste, me siento bien, no me ha pasado nada – miro a ambos – ¿verdad?

- ¿Harry no te percatas de algo?

- ¿De qué? – los miro fijamente para saber que era de lo que estaba hablando su padrino, y de paso el porqué de la palidez de Remus

Sirius le indico que mirara atrás, Remus empezó a murmurar algo que Harry no entendió mucho, las palabras "hechizo", "matar", "correr" , no le daban ninguna idea.

Dio la vuelta con lentitud y vio algo que estaba seguro que no estaba ahí antes, su cara empalideció algo más que la de Remus, miro a su padrino para que le compruebe que esa cola peluda estaba ahí o solo era producto de su imaginación. Sirius estaba igual o peor que el, tener de ahijado a un lobito no encajaba en su perfil de gran padrino, pero su forma animaga si…… ¡que estaba pensando!, su ahijado se quedaría con todas su extremidades, ni una mas ni una menos.

- ¿Remus?

- Lo tengo, disculpa, me equivoque de hechizo, ahora si

Murmuro unas palabras, y una luz algo más fuerte que la otra ilumino aquel callejón, al bajar la intensidad ya no había cola, ni nada raro, Harry se tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Después de un par de minutos suspiro aliviado

- Hazlo de nuevo Remus,- Dijo Sirius

- ¡No quiero seguir como conejillo de indias! - Sirius ignoro las protestas de Harry le indico a Remus que siguiera, el adulto de ojos miel pronuncio el hechizo y al instante la ropa de Harry cambio a una cómoda chaqueta azul, con pantalón marrón, y zapatos del mismo color.

- ¡Funciono!, ahora a mi Remus.

- Como quieras Sirius – _"Parezco diseñador de modas o que" _pensó con hartazgo

Pronuncio por segunda vez el hechizo y el atuendo de Sirius se trasformo en una chaqueta de cuero negra al igual que sus zapatos y pantalón azul.

- Muy bien – miro atrás para preguntarle a Harry su opinión, cuando vio la cola peluda que antes acompañaba a Harry

- ¡¡¡Oye!!! – Remus y su ahijado empezaron a revocarse de la risa, un "te pareces mucho a Canuto" se escucho entre hipidos y lagrimas por parte de ambos, Sirius se sostuvo la cola y se la mostro a Remus – Quítamela – lo curioso era que cuando soltó la cola, esta comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera disfrutando todo el drama de su dueño.

- ¡Ya Remus, suficiente bromita por hoy, quítame la cola ahora! – Remus aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pronuncio el contrahechizo y la cola desapareció, Harry aun se reía por ratos, y Remus aún con su cara de haber hecho una buena travesura intentaba escapar de un Sirius que quería la varita para darle una cola como "regalo". Después de las carcajadas de Harry, los intentos de Sirius y las escapadas de Remus, al final se cansaron y volvieron a lo primordial: saber hacia dónde ir, para llegar a la tan ansiada Córdova.

- ¿Bien estamos todos listos? – Harry asintió, ya que Remus se estaba colocando el hechizo -Vámonos entonces.

Harry fijo su vista al cielo, algunas manchas amarillas se vislumbraban en aquella bóveda celeste, "_Ya va a ser mediodía"_ (N/A: si salen las cuentas, eso creo) así que en cualquier momento el estomago de dinosaurio de su padrino iba reclamar su comida.

- Remus tenemos que apurarnos antes de que Sirius le haga caso a su estomago y decida comernos – Remus palideció– ¿Tienes miedo a eso tío? –pregunto con voz socarrona Harry

- No se trata de eso, si no que Sirius se comporta peor que niño chiquito cuando se habla de comida.

- Eso lo sé, aunque prefiero que se coma a otros antes que a mí

- No le importara comerse lo que sea con tal de calmar su hambre.

Sirius mira atentamente a los dos que murmuraban lo más bajo posible, alzaban su cabeza hacia él y la volvían a bajar aumentando los murmullos, ya que no lo hacían participe de esa conversación opto por interrumpirles. Mas por el hambre que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS, TENEMOS QUE IR A CORDOVA POR SI LO OLVIDARON, ASI QUE DEJEN DE HABLAR COMO BRUJAS CHISMOSAS Y SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

- Los dos pegaron un salto y un susto ante el griterío que protagonizaba Sirius y decidiendo olvidar el tema le hicieron caso y salieron del callejón.

* * *

- Vaya así que eso pasó

- Si

- ¡Y porque no nos dijiste nada! – Resopló Hermione

- Es que si les decía, el director empezaría a preguntar y de paso a entrar en mi mente, así que salí para evitar que el v .. el señor se enterase y por lo visto tuve la razón. ¿Cierto?

- Cierto – dijo Hermione, todos asintieron despacio, desde luego era una gran idea con todo eso, pero no hubieran pensado que Ron se atrevería a hacer ese tipo de suposiciones, pero viéndolo bien, el era un experto en ajedrez, su fuerte eran las estrategias, y aquella si era un estrategia, tan buena que hasta Hermione no pudo objetar aquello, pero la chica aun pensaba que era mejor que Dumbeldore se enterara de esto, se dispuso a decirle a Ron cuando él la interrumpió.

- Se lo quieres decirme, te conozco, es por eso que ya se lo que vas a hablar – la chica se asombro ante aquello – pero Harry no quiere que Dumbeldore se entere, porque ira a buscarlo, y no podrá disfrutar de unas vacaciones que de verdad se merece. Lo conocemos casi de toda la vida Herms, déjalo ser un chico de 16 años por primera vez, ¿eso es mucho pedir?– cada uno de ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Hermione, que aun se debatía entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

- Y si le pasa algo Ron, no me lo perdonaría, es como un hermano para nosotros, yo no…

- Sirius y Remus lo cuidaran, no desesperes, además Dumbeldore ha estado ocultándonos ciertas cosas, tú lo sabes, él lo sabe, yo lo sé, no debemos decirle nada, hasta que Harry, ya sea, se comunique con él o cuando nos dé el permiso para decírselo, es su decisión, no nuestra.

Mientras aquel par hablaba, los otros miraban a ambos al mismo tiempo, si eso fuera posible, aun no asimilaban las palabras que Ron le había dicho a Hermione, su madurez ante esto era única, ya parecía que fuera otro Ron, tal como pensaba Ginny, pero veía a Hermione con un poco mas de atención, la chica ante lo que su hermano le había dicho se quedó en silencio, la manera como sus manos jugaban nerviosas entre ellas le daba a entender que había llegado a una decisión que aun no le agradaba del todo .Solo esperaba que no cambiara de opinión muy rápido.

- Bien – Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, desde el inicio estaban de acuerdo con lo que Ron había hecho y lo que haría a partir de ahora, pero sabía que Hermione le pondría pegas al asunto, era muy sobre protectora con Harry, por eso mucho en el colegio rumoreaban que estaba enamorada de él, en especial Parvati y Lavender, aunque no sabían si lo decían por envidia o porque realmente pensaban eso, pero otros pensaban que ella estaba más enamorada del pelirrojo amigo suyo, pero todo eso solo lo sabia Hermione.

- Gracias Herms – tal vez por la emoción de momento o porque a él le parecía algo natural, la abrazo fuertemente, ella aun un poco distraída no se percato que estaba envuelta en aquella muestra de cariño tan tierno, a opinión de las chicas que se encontraban con ellos, cuando pudo reaccionar, el deshizo el abrazo y la miro un poco sonrojado – Lo siento – el silencio de ella le dio una respuesta equivocada así que , se separo un poco mas de ella y con un rápido "Buenas noches" salió disparado a su habitación.

Verlo irse así de repente la hizo parpadear varias veces y de paso a colorear su rostro, Ginny y Luna solo sonreían, mezcla de picardía y maleficencia, Neville miraba a las dos chicas y a Hermione sin comprender ¿Qué se había perdido?

* * *

La "sanadora" lo guió hasta un cuarto en el último pasillo de aquel lugar. James había visto una que otra estancia en su primera visita, pero aun no dejaba de maravillarse con todas aquellas cosas que tenia cada pared, cada esquina, parecía esos castillos de cuentos de … no recordaba como le llamaban , pero era el que muggles siempre les contaban a su hijos cuando dormían, inclusive Lily se lo contó una vez a Harry, pero con su bebe fue difícil hacerlo dormir con aquello, pero con algo referente al quiditch el niño dormía más rápido y feliz.

Peter por otro lado no recordaba por cuantas puertas habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí, en un inicio intento recordar por las que entraron, pero cuando llego a la sexta dejo de contar y solo dejarse guiar por los dos que iban delante, para colmo estaba adolorido y eso no le ayudaba a actuar con más cautela.

Casi se resbala cuando su amigo y la "sanadora" pararon y abrieron una puerta con grabados en el dintel de la misma, su color era parecido a un dorado, pero algo viejo. No tuvo tiempo de ver más, porque los dos de adelante entraron y él se acerco mas a la puerta con intención de abrirla y esperar la reprimenda de cornamenta, pensando en las posible excusas, se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpido por una dulce voz, que para su mala suerte se escucho detrás de él.

- Dígame que hace usted aquí, ¿No debería estar descansando señor Petegrew?

- Ehh .. yo..si .. claro, s..solo que …es que quiero… ver a mi amiga que está ahí "_obvio Peter"_ y quería verla es solo eso, quiero ver si está bien

- ¿Bueno señor Petegrew no confía acaso en nosotros?

- ¿A que se refiere con eso?

- Digo que no confía como para poner en nuestras manos a su amiga

- No, no es eso

- ¿Y que se supone que debo pensar si me dice eso? – La muchacha se divertía un poco con aquel mago, además se veía un poco lindo como trataba de encontrar una explicación. Si alguien se enteraba de eso …mejor ni pensarlo.

- Es solo, que quiero verla nada más, no he dicho que la traten mal, solo que no la he visto desde que llegue aquí y solo quiero ver si está bien. O más bien que este……. viva

- Comprendo….. – Peter dio un largo suspiro – Bien, espere aquí – La muchacha se dispuso a tocar, cuando la "sanadora" a la cual había perseguido abrió la puerta y mostro una severa mirada a ambos como diciendo "¿no ven que hay un enfermo aquí?, y ustedes haciendo ruido"

- Señora – volvió a hablar la muchacha al ver que el adulto que estaba con ella se quedo mirando asustado a la persona que estaba en la puerta, se sonrió ante aquello, ni siquiera sabía lo que era capaz de hacer esa mujer cuando estaba enfadada, aunque tuvo algo de suerte, tener de abogada a su propia sobrina le daba ventaja. – Tía – la expresión de la mujer se dulcifico un poco pero no perdió su porte recto, claramente pedía una explicación – Solo quiere ver a su amiga, es solo eso, déjalo entrar.

La mujer lo pensó un buen rato, viendo a Peter y alzando una ceja como examinándolo minuciosamente, el aludido se sintió algo perturbado por aquella mirada inquisidora, cuando la "sanadora" aparto sus ojos de él, se permitió relajarse un poco, y pudo al fin ver a las personas que estaban en el cuarto, ya que la mujer había cedido el pase. Avanzo a paso lento, mirando a ambos, vio a un James algo molesto, en cualquier momento empezaría su sermón de eso estaba seguro, miro a la mujer que se encontraba en cama, algo pálida, pero con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, como siempre, con ese característico cabello rojo fuego que nunca la dejaba y la hacía ver, a opinión de James, ya que solo a él se le hubiese poder ocurrido esas palabras, como una amazona increíblemente atrayente. No podía expresar su inmensa alegría, no sabía cómo hacerlo, algunos sentimientos habían desaparecido a lo largo del tiempo, los golpes, las maldiciones, lo habían hecho perder aquello que cuando era joven los consideraba irremplazables. Pero ella, retiro sus manos de las de James y extendió a cada lado de su cuerpo, él avanzo lentamente, su mente trataba de negar aquello que veía, no quería desgraciadas sorpresas, pero cuando sintió el apretón en su cuello, cuando sintió al calidez de ella y sus lagrimas, que se mezclaban con las de el mismo, sin saber en qué momento había llorado y se había aferrado a ella, y cuando James también se había unido a aquel abrazo colectivo, se dio cuenta que nada podía quitarle esto, ya que el lucharía con su vida si fuera necesario, para que no le robaran esa felicidad que estaba sintiendo en esto momentos, felicidad que esperaba, fuera completa.

James notando que era demasiadas lágrimas y demasiado tiempo que estaban llorando, decidió terminar con este valle de lágrimas que estaban montando si querían poder ir a ver a eso tres que deben estar en alguna parte de Argentina, porque en Córdova no estaban, eso lo intuía, además ese presentimiento que tenia no le gustaba, solo lo había sentido una vez, y las cosas fueron terribles, no quería perder a nadie.

- Bueno, creo que es momento de dejar la lloriqueada por ahora, luego la continúan por favor – tanto Lily como Peter le lanzaron una fea mirada. James al verlos así, contra todo pronóstico, se puso a reír, los dos esperaron a que el hombre que se encontraba casi llorando de la risa, les diera una explicación – Las cosas no han cambiado en nada – Ambos se miraron y se rieron. Estaba claro a lo que James se refería, siempre usaban ese método de amenazar con la mirada de dos en dos, para que entiendan mejor que no se deben pasar de listos, los únicos que lo recibían eran Sirius y James, ya que siempre tenían un comentario burlón a las cosas que hacían Remus, Peter y Lily, y por el otro lado Sirius y James, trataban de pasarlo por alto, pero cuando se les veía a eso tres con varita, ellos huían antes de que practicaran maldiciones con ellos dos. Pero claro está que se les pasaban con algún regalo, o intentos de perdón.

- James, no ahora que he vuelto, por favor

- Lo siento Lily, y a ti también Peter, pero ahora tenemos que alcanzar a ese trío que está en Argentina

- ¿Trio?, ¿te refieres a Harry, Sirius y Remus?

- Si cariño, deje a Harry con ellos para est….

- Como …. ¿Dejastes a Harry con ese par?, ay no esa combinación es peligrosa James, ¿Que no te ha quedado claro con los siete años en Hogwarts en la cual, has visto lo que puede pasar con eso dos juntos?, no se llevan, serán amigos sí, pero si uno dice "patata" el otro dice "pera" solo para llevarle la contra - Peter asentía a lo que Lily decía, después había tiempo para hablar, tenían que pensar en el posible trauma que tendrá Harry con ese par juntos, había que salvarlo. Que gracioso resultaba eso – James, diles a estas personas que nos vamos, que agradecemos su hospitalidad, pero tengo que ver a mi hijo. James ve por favor – James no quería que Lily saliera, había regresado de la no muerte, tenía que descansar, pero la terquedad de ella era peor. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a las dos mujeres que esperaban pacientes a que terminaran su reunión, una más que otra, sin darle más tiempo a hablar a las dos, James empezó a decir las cosas con extremo cuidado – Discúlpenos, pero mi esposa quiere ver a mi hijo, agradecemos su atención para con ella y nuestro amigo, pero es momento de irnos, comprenderá usted que los tres queremos ver cómo están los nuestros allá abajo. La señora no tomó muy bien aquello.

- Ella no puede irse, esta aun delicada, está loca, están locos – Los enfermos fruncieron el ceño, James no quería que Lily empezara con su duelo de palabras con la señora así que intento convencerla.

- Señora, me ocupare de que tome lo que le indique, también de mi amigo, pero ellos quieren verlos, le prometo que yo los cuidare – Uso su mejor sonrisa, y la miro como diciéndole "soy el mejor doctor para ellos", la señora le iba a responder, cuando sitio una pequeña voz en su cabeza, intento replicar, pero la voz fue algo más insistente, así que ella aun a regañadientes y aceptando lo que la voz le decía, asintió despacio.

- Bien, pero lo que quiero que tome, lo tomara, ¿entendido? – el moreno asintió. La señora hizo un movimiento de manos y ante los ojos asombrados de los enfermos, aparecieron ropa tanto para Lily como para Peter, y flotando aun se las dio a los dos, mientras que la señora le entregaba a James unas cuantas pociones, y un pergamino con las indicaciones de los enfermos. El adulto se lo agradeció y saco a Peter de la habitación, alegando que la dama se debe cambiar sola

- Como si tú no quisieras estar con ella cuando se cambia – James con voz algo pícara le respondió a Peter

- Eso mi querido amigo, tendrá que esperar un poco – Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de su amigo. James se rio y lo condujo a su cuarto. Si es que recordaba por donde se iba.

- ¿Albus qué ha pasado? – Pregunta sabia, ya que Dumbeldore parecía que sacaba chispas, literalmente. Pero la pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que el otro parecía que hablaba solo.

- Como ha pasado…. Es imposible….. como se atrevieron….. esto, esto es el colmo ¡EL COLMO!

- Albus dime que ha pasado, deja de moverte demasiado, estas asustándome.

Pero no podía dejar de moverse de un lado a otro, ya que si no lo hacía empezaría a largar maldiciones, y a decir una que otra barbaridad. Esto le superaba, intentó manejarlo solo, pero ya esto escapaba de su límite, había que involucrar al ministerio.

- Minerva, llama a los aurores, ya es tiempo… – Unos fogonazos verdes interrumpieron la conversación y de la chimenea salió un Severus algo ido, ya que sin decir ni una palabra alcanzó al sillón más cercano y solo se dejo caer, todo eso mirando a algún punto invisible en la pared. Con algo de aprensión intentó llamar, de donde quiera que esté su mente, a Snape.

- ¿Severus? – El aludido, levanto la cabeza, miro a ambos, y la volvió a bajar apoyando su manos en la parte del cuero cabelludo, esto era lo que le faltaba, que su Profesor de Pociones quedara fuera de circulación (estaba seguro que sus alumnos armarían una fiesta), Potter desaparecido (con esta información armarían una revolución en el mundo mágico, y su cabeza seria la primera que volaría) y la pérdida de dos miembros de la orden. Su día no podía acabar peor.

Pero claro, el profesor Snape vino a ponerle la cereza al helado.

- Vi a James Potter con Petegrew en la mansión Black, y después se desaparecieron… es inaudito no puede ser posible que esos dos estén, es mas ni siquiera uno de ellos está vivo, como…. – Pero mientras Severus trataba de buscar una explicación razonable a esto, los dos que estaban escuchándolo atentamente se quedaron mudos, aunque no sé si de la impresión, o de la posible locura del profesor. Para descartar las opciones que aparecían, una más extravagante que otra, Dumbeldore decidió entrar en la mente de su espía, al notar que sus defensas estaban débiles, ingresó y pudo ver los pensamientos del adulto y de paso sorprenderse por lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba claro que su futuro aun no mostraba señales de mejorarse.

* * *

En aquel oscuro castillo, una reunión importante se llevaría a cabo, bueno más bien sangriento en cierto punto, ya que tal vez, solo tal vez, unos no continúen…definitivamente con su vida como mortífagos y de paso terminaría en sí con su vida mágica.

- ¿Como que no lo encontraron? – sus sirvientes se estremecieron por la frialdad casi elevada con la que preguntaba su amo

- Escaparon por las alcantarillas y se perdió el rastro entre los túneles – Bella se acerco a su Lord, y empezó a hablar dirigiendo una que otra mirada a los otros mortífagos con algo de desprecio

- Amo debiste dejarme ir, lo hubiera traído. Pero dejar a estos inútiles a hacer tremendo trabajo…

- Silencio Bellatrix, ¿Acaso dudas de mi buen juicio? – Bella se arrepintió de decir aquello

- No Señor solo que…

- Mas te vale que no cuestiones o terminaras peor que Petegrew ¿entendido?

- Si señor – le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha, y después la desvió volviéndola a colocar en el resto de sus súbditos.

- Ahora, me pueden decir ¿Quién lo dejó escapar?- unos murmullos se extendieron en la sala. Detrás de una columna una figura tiritaba de miedo por el castigo que le esperaba.

- ¿Quien? – rugió Voldemort (y eso que no es león)

- Ayax Señor –

- Tráiganlo

- Si amo- gritaron al unisonó. Voltearon sus cabezas de un lado a otro buscando al tonto que hizo algo como aquello. Uno de ellos logro verlo dirigiéndose a la salida más cercana, pero a base de un _petrificus _logro inmovilizarlo y trasladarlo hacia él.

- Señor aquí esta – El mortífago dirigió a su compañero ante su amo. No estaba dentro de las reglas el traicionar a un traidor, aunque él no seguía las reglas así que no importaba.

Voldemort se acercó a su sirviente y empezó a sondear en su mente. Se enfoco en lo que paso en aquella oscura mazmorra y las imágenes lo hicieron enfurecer, se estaba hartando de esta muestras de incompetencia. ¿Es que algo tan simple no pueden ejecutarlo al pie de la letra?

- Por tu culpa, pedazo de estúpido, se escaparon aquellos prisioneros - _¿Prisioneros, pero no fue solo uno?_

- Señor…

- Por tu maldita estupidez, me he quedado sin diversión, aunque creo que tú quieres ocupar el lugar de esos

- No mi Señor ..

- ¿AH NO? , pues debiste haber pensado eso antes de hacer lo que hiciste, ¿No lo crees?

- Discúlpeme mi Lord, le prometo….

- No habrá más promesa inútil, ya no mas – Antes de que Ayax pudiera siquiera responder ante eso, sintió una maldición algo conocida para él, esparcirse en todo su cuerpo, soltó un alarido de dolor en su estado mas puro, la satisfacción en el rostro de Voldemort era palpable, y aunque se lo tenía bien merecido, pensó , no quería morir en manos de su amo, pero nada se podía hacer, eligió ese camino y nadie lo obligo a nada, Tal vez no era tan buena idea estar en aquel bando.

Sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, quería pedir a alguien que parara con esta tortura, pero solo escuchaba sus lamentos que inconscientemente lanzaba. Veía que ninguno de esos mortífagos siquiera se movía ni se inmutaba por aquel espectáculo gratis que tenían, tampoco se había hecho amigos de ellos, como para que lo ayudaran, aunque tampoco harían algo que pudiera ser el foco del desahogo de su Lord. De pronto el alivio que sintió, al ser retirado el hechizo, fue trasformado en un dolor general. Las piernas no le reaccionaban, y los brazos que habían pasado a su estomago, en el momento que recibió la maldición, los sentía hecho añicos, tampoco le hubiera servido de mucho, no tenia su varita. Ese prisionero se lo había llevado.

Vio a su amo, moverse a su alrededor como si sintiera que aun no fue suficiente el castigo, pero el escalofrío que sintió al ver sus ojos, negros, pero con aquellos puntos rojos en sus iris, no fue comparado con su sonrisa , que era como su sentencia de muerte, que inexplicablemente, era lo que se venía. Vio la maldición llegar a él, y todo fue silencio. Frialdad. Oscuridad.

Tal vez haya sido algo exagerado, pero había que poner una advertencia para otros que quieran no obedecer sus órdenes, se preparaban para algo, o peor que aquello.

- Veo que algunos han entendido – dijo ante la mirada asustada de algunos que habían presenciado y que sabían que significaba ese acto que se había llevado a cabo – espero que esto no se vuelva repetir, además reemplazarlos será algo más fácil ¿No creen eso?

* * *

Caminaron por unas calles, derecha luego izquierda, aunque no sabían a donde ir, Sirius iba encabezando la marcha, porque según él, tenia cierto instinto que decía que iba por buen camino.

Llegando a la quinta cuadra que recorrían, Sirius ya no pensaba que era una buena idea, porque cada vez que intentaban parar a un transeúnte para preguntarle donde estaba Córdova, huían ¿Es que acaso Córdova era una ciudad de ladrones?, o tal vez era porque cuando preguntaban los tres se ponían a preguntar al mismo tiempo lo que hacían ver como unos locos a los ojos de la gente ¿Era por eso? Prefería la primera, Sirius Black no era ningún loco. Entre caminada y caminada, llegaron a una especie de parque para niños, a opinión de Harry y Remus, aunque Sirius tenía una vaga idea, luego de tantos lugares en los que se había escondido, parecía haber visto uno igual en Londres, pero era de noche así que no sabía para que se usaba esos aparatejos.

Vieron a mucha gente junta, y algunos hombres con ropa azul. Avanzaron hacia donde una anciana mujer se dedicaba a tejer algo que aun no tenía pinta de que se vería a futuro, tenía una cartera a su costado y sonreía de vez de cuando cuando veía a unos niños y se enojaba cuando veía a una que otra pareja que pasaba junto a ella, antes de llegar, Sirius se paro entre su amigo, su ahijado y la anciana.

- Chicos me encargare de esto, así que es mejor que se vayan a esa esquina de allá – señalo una de las esquina de la plazuela – y me esperen, quietecitos

- Pero Sirius, no sabes hablar español

- De eso no te preocupes, le explicare amablemente a base de mímicas y listo, sabremos qué hacer para llegar a Córdova

- No estoy muy seguro de esto

- No hay tiempo de estar seguro, confía en mi Lunático, no podemos estar peor

- Te dije que fue un accidente

- Por favor, ya es suficiente Remus, si Sirius dice que puede, entonces podrá, vámonos – a empujones llevo a Remus a la esquina indicada y solo esperó que Sirius sepa que es lo que tiene que hacer, pero como dijo él, no podía estar peor ¿O si?

Sirius de forma galante se acerco a la anciana. La mujer lo miro de la misma manera que a las parejas que pasaban delante de ella, el no se acobardo, y se coloco delante de ella, mostrando sus blancos dientes. La señora ni se inmuto.

- Señora me podría decir donde esta Córdova – La anciana le miro con algo de enfado, como si la hubiesen interrumpido algo importante.

- "Lo lamento señor pero vaya a buscar a su guía" – Sirius se quedó extrañado, y pensó que ella le preguntaba qué era lo que necesitaba. Bueno había que aprovechar un poco de su hospitalidad

- "Tenemos un problema de dinero, vera… "– Ella le miro sin entender, y él para que entendiera su necesidad, agarro el bolso que tenia y lo abrió buscando alguna moneda. Y fue allí donde empezó el caos

La anciana empezó a gritar con todas su fuerzas, no sabía cómo callarla, repetía una y otra vez "Socorro mi bolso... ¡ladrón!, Sirius que no entendía ni jota de español, no sabía qué era lo que quería la señora, pero le devolvió el bolso que anteriormente lo usaba para explicarle su problema con el dinero, la señora lo seguía señalando y llamando a "¿copilia?" no entendía nada, pero cuando vio a un señor muy robusto, con un palo corriendo hacia él, su primer pensamiento fue "mago", lo siguiente que pensó fue "Harry", y lo último que pensó fue "correr" , así que sacando las últimas fuerzas que tenia, echo a correr, tratando de que el "mago" no lo descubriera, fue a donde estaban Remus y Harry escondidos en una esquina de la calle, y cuando vieron que detrás de él venía otro señor, y a Sirius diciéndoles que corrieran, le hicieron caso al animago. Los tres fueron calle abajo No escucharon "Deténganse o disparo", tampoco "Disparare ahora", pero lo que Harry sintió fue algo caliente invadirlo en una parte del estomago, y un dolor demasiado fuerte que lo hizo trastabillar y caer a la acera.

El grito de una mujer y la oscuridad fue lo único que pudo oír y ver antes de desmayarse en aquella enorme calle.

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta ahi el capi. aunque se que me quieren matar. asesinar degollar etc etc les ruego qeu no lo hagan que estuve n periodo de ansiedad, una tia mia viene del extranjero y digamos qeu alguans de sus palabras me han tenido algo perturbada, y por eso no pude actualizar_**

**_Ahh tambien, no me maten por el final del capi, esperen hasta el otro, ahi si me mataran o no(espero que no) _**

**_Cuidense_**

**_Saludos desde Peru_**

**_Merlinne_**


	14. Unión

**_Al fin, despues de ...prefiero no recordar el tiempo publico un capi mas, bien si mas preambulos a leer_**

* * *

Un leve pinchazo de dolor hizo que Voldemort supiera que algo no andaba del todo bien, y eso solo podía ocurrir si Harry Potter estuviera incluido en ello, la conexión mental era bastante útil en ciertos casos. Hizo un llamado silencioso a través de la marca a Snape, para que le dijera algo que haya pasado en Hogwarts, aguardo pacientemente para que apareciera, ya que solo él le podía dar información de lo que ocurría en el bando de la Luz. Los minutos pasaban y no había ni señales de su mortífago.

Harto de la impuntualidad de Snape, uso el contacto mental con Potter, ese niño mimado aun no había aprendido del todo la Oclumancia.

Los pensamientos de ese muchacho fluyeron en su mente y mostraron todo lo que había pasado.

Sonrió con ganas. Estaba claro que su futuro estaba mejorando

Pero algo salió mal.

* * *

Las enfermeras del hospital "Buenaventura" iban y venían como cualquier otro día en aquel recinto, algunos que otros murmullos se extendían, ya sea por los pacientes que les tocaba atender o por algún que otro fallecido, que lamentaban que se hubiera perdido. Los únicos que cambiaban a veces era los pacientes, y los visitantes, pero en esta ocasión un enfermo en particular apareció en la sala de emergencias. Iba vestido con una chaqueta azul, algo ensangrentada por el balazo que había recibido, en una camilla que se apresuraba con miras a la sala de cirugía, detrás de él, iba 5 personas, y dos enfermeros, que trataban de tranquilizar a la mujer que estaba en esa comitiva, los otros 4 solo intentaban avanzar entre el tumulto de gente que había el día de hoy, muchos le cedían el pase dado la imagen tan fuerte que veían ante ellos, y otros solo se limitaban a quedarse parados, solo dejando que los otros pasaran. A leguas se notaban que eran extranjeros, y no aparentaban ser muy viejos, supusieron que uno de ellos era el padre de aquel chico que iba en la camilla, y no distaban mucho de la verdad.

- ¿James, estará bien?

- Sirius, deseo que este bien. Estará bien, Permiso

- Tranquilízate por favor – Remus intentaba calmarlo, e intentaba clamarse el mismo

- ¿A dónde lo llevan?

- James amor tienen que llevarlo a cirugía

- ¿Qué es eso Lilian?

- Es un lugar donde le van a extraer la bala, no te preocupes los médicos son bastante buenos

- Lily, yo…. No sé qué pensar en estos momentos, mi hijo, si lo pierdo de nuevo, no sé que voy a hacer

- Cálmate amor, el estará bien, si hay algo que no debemos perder es la esperanza, cariño, por favor.

- Todo es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera alertado a ese muggle esto no habría pasado, soy un pésimo padrino

- Sirius no te culpes por favor, que ya tengo a uno que también se culpabiliza.

- Es que yo tenía que haberlo cuidado, como es posible que siendo mí ahijado reciba un balazo que no era para él si no para mi, y… - No quiso decir mas así que se retiro del pasillo en donde estaba, y se dirigió a un pequeño jardín que había a las afueras. Remus sintió pena por Canuto, aunque la culpa también era de él. Se olvidaron todas las medidas de precaución y el que menos debe estar sufriendo daño es el primero que acaba lastimándose.

- Yo en todo caso debo sentir culpa. Yo los metí ahí, si les hubiera dicho desde el principio, esto no estaría pasando

- Remus, no fue culpa tuya, ni la de Sirius ni de nadie, esto fue una casualidad, así que por favor denme fuerzas chicos, Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Como los viejos tiempos- sonrío con sarcasmo, algo inusual en el- mira como salió.- antes de que alguno de los dos o tres contando al desconocido le diga lo contrario hablo rápidamente- Voy a hablar con Sirius, ya vuelvo

Remus se encamino al jardín en donde estaba su amigo, lo vio en una banquita que había por ahí, con su mirada al cielo, sus brazos a ambos lado del espaldar las piernas entreabiertas y unas lagrimas que surcaban su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello. No le gustaba ver a su amigo así.

- Sirius, esto no fue tu culpa

- Lo fue, y estoy realmente apenado por lo que les estoy haciendo pasar a dos de mis mejores amigos. Si yo no hubiese querido que estuviéramos como estábamos en Hogwarts, tratando de que fuéramos los mismos, créeme que las consecuencias no serian las mismas. Los he decepcionado. A Lily, a James, a Harry. Mas que todo a él, se supone que debo protegerle, que debo velar por él, y si él está ahora aquí, es por mi estupidez, ¿acaso puedo perdonarme esto?

- Sirius, por favor, el culpable aquí soy yo, no debí haberlos traído hasta aquí, en primer lugar, fui un irresponsable, debí haberles dicho que no sabía dónde estaba mi hermana, aquí el culpable soy únicamente yo.

- Yo creo que aquí no hubo culpables. Solo fue el destino – Tanto Remus como Sirius voltearon a ver al adulto que estaba detrás de ellos. Era el mismo tipo que había venido con James y Lily, pero no los habían presentado. No hubo el tiempo suficiente como para aquello. El desconocido continuó hablando

- Perdón pero la verdad es que Lily y James están preocupados y creo que agregarle una preocupación más a eso es innecesario, después habrá tiempo de echarse la culpa, pero ahora es apoyo lo que quieren ambos, y eso no se lo están dando.

Sirius era carismático, bromista, único, conseguía sacarte una sonrisa, y tal vez por eso, era muy popular, salvo en su familia que lo consideraba una deshonra de su linaje, y aun así se mostraba ante los demás que eso le iba y le venía, pero dentro de su grupo de amigos, sabían que le dolía mucho saber que tu familia no te quiera por quien seas. Por eso y más, le resultaba triste que su amigo este entrando a esa fase de depresión.

- Creo que no entiendes, esto no debió pasar

- Pero ya paso. Así que lo preferible es que dejen de darle más vueltas a algo que no podrán cambiar. Deben ser los que lo apoyen ahora a ellos, como tantas veces ellos les sirvieron de apoyo a ustedes.

- ¿Como sabes de eso?

Peter se tomo un teimpo para hablar. Aun no era el momento de decirles, armaría un escándalo, ahora la prioridad era Harry

- Lily me conto algo.

- Ya veo – Ni Sirius ni Remus querían ahondar en el tema. No estaba con los ánimos para preguntarle al desconocido

En esos momentos de silencio incomodo entre ellos, James apareció un poco mejor y supusieron que ya sabía noticias de Harry.

- Ya lo sacaron de ese lugar, lo pasaran a otro sitio donde podamos verlo

- Es una gran noticia. Pero es mejor que no lo vea

- Sirius…

James algo enojado se coloco al frente de su amigo, lo insto a que se parara y le dio un soberano golpe en la cabeza, a lo que un confundido Black se limito a mirarlo sin comprender aquello

- Esto es por pensar aquello, amigo mío, jamás te culparía de lo que le paso a Harry, es mas debería agradecerte de haberlo acompañado en el tiempo que pudiste hacerlo, aunque fueras un loco prófugo de la justicia. Espera… ya te agradecí, aunque no es suficiente.

- Lo único bueno de estar aquí, es que nadie te conoce. – Menciono Remus, antes de que Sirius empezara con su monologo de "Soy el culpable de todo"

- Si es cierto, pero no hay que arriesgarse, ten en cuenta que los aurores están esparcidos a nivel mundial, y a estas alturas el ministerio debe estar buscándonos. Lo único bueno es que no hemos usado magia.

- No debes preocuparte por Lily y por mí.

- ¿Y eso?- fijo su vista en James y lo vio sonreír con cierta diversión- después me comentas eso, quiero ver a mi ahijado

- Bien, pero debemos conseguir dinero – Hablo Remus. – No creo que nos dejen ir sin haberles retribuido algo de lo que han gastado en Harry

- Ya sé cómo, pero es algo que debemos hacer Lily y yo

- Pero nos pueden decir como

- James, ya trasladaron a Harry – miro a los demás – ¿Vamos ya muchachos?

- Esta bien, pero, después nos explicas como vas a conseguir dinero, para poder ayudarte

- Chicos no es necesario…

- James y todos ustedes vamos ya, no quiero dejar a mi hijo solo – Lily empujó, más que todo a Sirius que aun se negaba a ir, a empujones y repitiéndole que no fue su culpa. Ya le quitaría de la cabeza a Canuto ese sentimiento aunque estuviera escuchando a Lily, era imposible que él se deje de culpar de la noche a la mañana. Ya había ocurrido algo así antes. Con Regulus.

* * *

Albus miraba nerviosamente a las personas que estaban reunidas en su despacho. Nada más que el mismísimo Ministro acompañado del jefe de aurores, con un grupo de ellos, mirando algo incrédulos lo que acababan de escuchar de la boca del gran Dumbeldore, y de las aseveraciones de los profesores allí presentes, y la mirada aun perdida de Severus Snape, que era lo que más había sorprendido a muchos de ellos, ya que lo recordaban como alguien frio y con carácter de mil diablos que ahuyentaban a cuanto estudiante se cruzaba en su camino, pero ahora estaba como si hubiera sido ahuyentado él, realmente abrazaría al valiente que hizo aquello.

- ¿Es… es eso cierto Albus?

- Lamentablemente Señor Ministro así es, pero esperemos dar con su paradero.

- Debe estar ya lejos de aquí, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Unas horas…

- ¡CUANTAS ALBUS!

- cinco o seis horas

- Por los magos Dumbeldore, no sabe lo que pasara si se llegan a enterar de esto.. ¿Se ha dado cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto? Aunque muchos pensaran que ha huido, habrá muchos problemas, la gente temerá por su vida, y para colmo todo se ira contra nosotros.

Claro, su reputación primero pensó Dumbeldore

- Tenemos que calmarnos y buscar soluciones, no debe haberse ido solo… ¿Sus amigos saben algo? – Pregunto el jefe de Aurores

- No …nada, al parecer el quiso irse sin tener que escuchar protestas.

- ¿Nadie fue con él?, resulta algo raro…

El había omitido deliberadamente que el padrino del chico y Remus habían ido con el… aunque no estaría demás decirles, así meterían a Sirius y a Remus a Azkaban y una preocupación menos…. No eso no podía hacerlo, por más que le causara ira, debía pensar con calma, eso dos dirían mucho y no estaba dispuesto a perder todo eso años construyendo credibilidad para que esos dos la destruyan de un solo golpe. Ya se encargaría él de ese par. Pero aun le preocupaba la salud mental de Severus. No andaba del todo bien, y el dolor en el brazo que disimuladamente masajeaba, daba fe, que las cosas estaban por empeorarse.

- Si, pero seguramente el joven Potter no quiso ponerlos en más riesgos a sus amigos. – Severus mascullo algo contra los griffindors y sus ansias de heroísmo, que en ese momento obvió intencionalmente

- Es algo que se discutirá después – El ministro dirigió una fria mirada a Dumbeldore, a lo que el Director empezó a dudar de sus decisiones desde que empezó su plan. Los aurores y el propio jefe de aurores (Snape solo se dedicaba a frotar su brazo e injuriar a cuantos se acordaba) al percatarse del tenso silencio entre los dos magos decidió acabar con ese duelo de miradas.

- Señor, debemos irnos ya, habrá que llamar a los ministros de otros países, es un asunto de toda la comunidad mágica a fin de cuentas – Al ver la cara interrogante de sus subalternos, decidió explicarles el motivo de aquello – A estas horas ni estará en Inglaterra, ¿recuerdan que es el niño que vivió a manos del que no debe ser nombrado? Cualquiera estaría presto a ayudarle.

- Esta bien, además debemos evitar que el Profeta publique sobre esto. Andando – Antes de acercarse a la chimenea, fijo su vista en el Director – Debió habernos avisado Albus, así que ya sabe que Hogwarts permanecerá en manos del Ministerio, y no se preocupe no perderá su puesto , pero lo que haga a partir de ahora, tendrá que comunicármelo a mi persona. Es bueno que todo esté claro, y espero que no me hayas ocultado nada más. Con permiso.

Verlos desaparecer por su chimenea hizo que el aire que guardaba mientras Scrimegour le decía aquello escapara de sus pulmones. Severus no espero a que el Director se calmara por completo, había otra cosas que hacer

- El señor oscuro me había llamado, gracias a que el Ministro estaba aquí y el cuartel de aurores, no pude ir, además si voy ahora, es capaz de ver en mi mente, y en estos momentos no estoy ni en la capacidad de cerrar mi mente ni en la capacidad de dar una buena excusa al Lord.

- ¿Ahora te encuentras bien?- El recuerdo de lo acontecido en la mansión Black, le hizo respirar hondo, más que todo para evitar recordar lo que había pasado en esas últimas horas y caer en el mismo estado. Nunca le había pasado algo así, sin contar con las bromas de los Merodeadores, había visto cada cosa y algunas sentirlos en el, pero esto no se le compara. En nada. ¿Se podría volver a la vida a una persona?

- ¿Severus?

- No muy bien, pero Director yo los vi. A esos dos, pero uno de ellos lucia diferente, pero ese Potter era el mismísimo James Potter. Albus no estoy loco si eso es lo que piensas. Tengo pruebas. En mi mente se encuentra toda la verdad. Saque esos recuerdos y coloquémoslo en el Pensadero.

- No hay porque precipitarse a ello, confío en usted, así que pensemos como solucionar esto.

- Señor, algo más. ¿Porque no menciono que Black y Lupin acompañan a Potter?

- No había necesidad de eso. Es todo

¿Qué no había necesidad? ¿Qué le pasaba a Dumbeldore?

* * *

La sala común de Slithering, hogar temporal de alumnos, que en su mayoría tenia de lema, "Abajo los Griffindor", se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral. Solo el crepitar del fuego mostraba una figura sentada al frente de la cálida chimenea del recinto. Un muchacho de cabellos rubios no se había movido del lugar por un buen tiempo, desde que el sueño lo abandonara y él sin más cosa que hacer bajara a la sala y esperar a que volviera ya que no quería tener ojeras que seria a fuente de burlas más que todo por los de las otras casas, parecía una estatua viviente y en su mente tenía muchos pensamientos acerca del último verano con su familia.

Una guerra se avecinaba y sus padres (su padre) habían elegido el bando ideal para él, claro el no podía ir en contra de madre y padre, por mas magos oscuros que sean. Pero sentía que esto no era una contienda que le agradara mucho, el lio era que sus intereses valían poco o nada, solo importaba la del Señor Oscuro. Aquel mago obsesionado con la limpieza de sangre…. y con Potter. Todos sabían esa historia. El mal hecho hombre, en este caso mago, pero lo que aun no comprendía era que si el siendo mestizo quería eliminar a todos los que poseían sangre no mágica, tendría que eliminar esa parte muggle que tenia para que la limpieza fuera "completa".

Era lo más absurdo que había pensado, ya le estaba haciendo competencia a Weasley, aunque tenía algo de lógica. No podía pensar así, ¿Por qué rayos se había levantado a estas horas, que no tenían compasión de él?

No tenía ambiciones ni nada que se le pareciese, todo había sido elegido por sus padres, desde cómo vestirse y comportarse, hasta escoger a sus amigos y novias, "vaya niño mimado que soy", recordó que en uno de esos días que su padre se acerco a él y le dio una plática que de por si no le agrado

_- Draco, el Lord está impaciente por que te unas a nuestro circulo, es un gran honor saber que te han aceptado y deberás tomar la marca en Navidad_

_-¿Cómo? , pero padre yo…_

_- Que Draco – al ver la duda en los ojos de su vástago continuo –es tu deber como miembro de esta familia, y si no lo haces estas desobedeciéndome, y por si no lo has notado, hijo mío-añadió con cierto sarcasmo -, no tienes alternativa. Lo tomaras en Navidad. Es una orden_

_- Es solo que…tal vez no sea tan buena esa idea… yo – un fuerte golpe en la quijada le hizo perder el equilibrio y no terminar con lo que el rubio quería decirle hacía mucho tiempo. Se aguanto el dolor que tenia y coloco su mano en su boca para evitar que la hemorragia continuara. Alzo su vista a Lucius y vio la satisfacción impregnada en su mirada, "maldito ser despiadado"._

_- No vuelvas a pensar en eso Draco, esta decisión ya está tomada así solo te queda prepararte para la ceremonia.- Mientras avanzaba fuera de ese salón Lucius le recomendó no mencionar nada a su madre, y que pida al elfo que le quite la hemorragia y su última frase fue "Total, no queremos que se manche mas ese tapiz"_

Recordó que no le menciono a su madre, preocupada por el moretón que tenia, lo que realmente le había sucedido, ella también era una víctima, pero lo ocultaba bajo la misma mirada altiva que él, después de todo es orgullo Black lo que corre por sus venas, que gracias a los magos el también poseía.

Pero el golpe no dolió en lo físico.

¿Qué pasaría si no ganara El Lord? , viviría, moriría, huiría ¿Qué?, trato de ver aquel futuro sin la amenaza de la oscuridad presente en estos momentos. No le agrado en lo mas mínimo lo que imagino. Pero y si ganaran ellos, el lugar sería peor aún, muertes por doquier, destrucción global, además nadie le aseguraba que viviría una vez trascurrido todo.

Esto era insano. Y todo por culpa de Potter

Claro que a estas horas de la madrugada una parte de su neurona le decía que Harry Potter no tenía la culpa, "Maldita neurona traidora", pero, muy, muy (pero muy) en el fondo, su neurona tenía razón.

- Arghh maldita la hora en que me desperté, porque si no me hubiera despertado no estaría pensando en cambiarme de bando, y si no me cambiaria de bando no podría mandar a volar a mi padre y sacar a mi madre de sus garras.

Aunque la idea no es el del todo mala.

- Maldito Potter

Solo esperaba que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Debería tomarse como nota mental, pedirle a su padrino que le diera alguna poción para dormir.

* * *

Verlo en el hospital con esa venda que cubría su estomago y durmiendo plácidamente, la hacía sentir con una angustia terrible él solo imaginarse cuantas veces su hijo había pasado por algo similar. El no poder contar con alguien que velase sus sueños y lo llenase de cuidados desmedidos, prometiéndole que nunca volvería a pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Quería creer que Petunia por lo menos le hubiera dado algo de cariño, pero su esposo no le había mencionado ese tema. Después de eso, le exigiría que le comentara todo.

Se inclino a su pequeño, aun no podía creer el parecido tan enorme con James, salvo en sus ojos, pasó su manos a su cabello y procedió a darle un beso con todo el amor guardado que tenía en su corazón, un amor tan grande dirigido solamente al muchacho que alguna vez formo parte de su cuerpo y eternamente de su alma. Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del cuarto, algo confundido con el nuevo ambiente, enfocó todo lo que alcanzaba a ver, parpadeo y fijo su vista en ella, cerró los ojos nuevamente y los volvió abrir, su mirada aun notaba negación y desconfianza. Sonrió comprensivamente y acaricio su mejilla, lagrimas surcaban el rostro de su hijo y el suyo propio, sentimientos encontrados, unos ya conocidos por ella, desconocidos aun por él. Amor en su estado más puro, amor dirigido solamente a él. Sirius James y Peter solo se quedaron contemplando esa escena y aunque lo negaran después, les parecía un hermoso cuadro madre-hijo, el muchacho la abrazaba y se acobijaba en ella, deseando silenciosamente que este sueño jamás acabara, que se parara el tiempo y que se quedara en sus brazos, que nunca lo dejara. Su hijo le dirigió la primera sonrisa dirigida a ella, pero de pronto se convirtió en una mueca de dolor, Harry coloco su mano encima de la de su madre y la otra en su frente, los tres hombres que estaban ahí se acercaron apresuradamente, pero no sabían qué hacer ante un Harry retorciéndose de dolor en aquella camilla.

- James, Voldemort lo está matando – James se coloco al lado de su esposa y juntaron sus manos en el pecho de su hijo, una luz naranja se esparció en el cuarto, a lo que los otros pacientes no sabían de donde venia aquel resplandor, Sirius y Remus se quedaron atónitos ante la visión de sus amigos. Harry empezó a sentir un calor en el pecho y que el dolor mermaba poco a poco, agradecía lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, la presencia de Voldemort se alejaba, espero a que desapareciera por completo para sentirse más tranquilo.

- ¿Hijo te encuentras bien? –Harry aun no respondía ya que miraba a su madre revisarlo minuciosamente comprobando si de verdad estuviese bien.

- ¿Ma..Mamá?

- Dime cariño…

- ¿De veras eres tú?.. Padrino… ¿Es mi mamá?

- Claro que si campeón, quien más seria

- ¿Papa? , ¿Es mi madre?, ¿Tío Remus?

- Es tu madre Harry, no hay duda o ¿Acaso crees que no reconocería a mi esposa?

- ¡James! , es normal que diga eso, yo también lo haría

- Pero, pero…. Sirius ayuda por favor

Pero Sirius no escuchaba lo que decía James, solo se dedicaba a contemplar la plática entre su ahijado y Lily, James y Remus continuaban discutiendo ¿Sobre qué?, ni ellos sabían. Como en los viejos tiempos. Sonrió con melancolía y salió silenciosamente del lugar. No podía merecer esa felicidad, se sentó en los bancos de aquel pasillo, agachó la cabeza y se limito a esperar. Esa felicidad no era para él.

- ¿Chicos se quedarían con Harry un momento? –Miro a todos lados, pero ni señales de Black - ¿Y Sirius?

- ¿Que pasa Lily, a donde van?

- Pues, estaba aquí, seguramente fue al baño

- Necesitamos dinero para pagar todo esto… recuerdo que alguien había dicho lo mismo

- Si ya recuerdo, pero ¿De dónde van a sacar…?

- Del único lugar donde tenemos dinero

Tanto Harry, Remus y Peter temieron la respuesta

- ¿Del mundo mágico?, ahí no pueden ir. Están muertos

- Lo sabemos, tranquilo lo solucionaremos

- Pero papa…

- Tranquilo, no nos pasara nada. Solo quédense aquí, llegaremos rápido.

Y antes de escuchar algo más, el matrimonio Potter desapareció del cuarto.

La conocida sensación en el estomago no tardo en aparecer. Odiaba estos métodos, pero el tiempo apremiaba. James recordó alguna vez que su padre lo había llevado a ese mismo lugar ya que, según su padre era el día de saber sobre todo el manejo de la fortuna Potter, cosa que a sus 14 años aun no tenia significado, recordaba también que el autor de sus días le presento con el Director de Gringotts , gesto que hasta hoy le daba las gracias. Claro que ese mismo día, prometió no volver a entra a la oficina, el tipo ese le daba miedo.

Lily con un pequeño codazo lo hizo reaccionar, silenciosamente se dirigieron a un corredor con paredes algo estrechas pintados de un color marrón, que le daba un matiz antiguo y sombrío, las luces algo tenues ayudaban mucho con la impresión que los duendes querían dar. Sabía que en este tipo de lugar había alarmas para aparición no permitida, los guardias aparecerían en cualquier momento, habría que apresurarse.

La ultima puerta de ese pasillo con un letrero flotante, era repentinamente abierto por una pelirrosada que caminaba hacia atrás, los dos que se encontraban a mitad de camino emprendieron la retirada hasta la salida, se escondieron en la esquina y buscaron otro lugar donde esconderse, porque cuando la chica llegue hasta donde estaban ellos, los descubriría. Mientras James veía si la muchacha se acercaba cada vez mas Lily buscaba con la vista el lugar donde esconderse. Por fin descubrió algo como una entrada secreta al lado de una biblioteca que se encontraba en esa sala de estar, se acerco a su esposo y lo llevó a ese lugar. Entrando se dieron cuenta que dentro de ese cuarto parecía por ese lado una puerta normal, inclusive tenía una ventana, escucharon los tacones de la chica Tonks más claros y fuertes, se dirigieron a la ventana y vieron a la muchacha caminar por unas escaleras y alejarse de la oficina y de ellos mismos, aguardaron unos segundo y se acercaron a la oficina de la dirección.

No tocaron la puerta, cuando abrieron vieron a un asustado goblin, algo viejo y desgarbado. Quiso chasquear los dedos cuando James con una rapidez impresionante cubrió su pequeña mano y antes de que intentara desaparecer el mago hablo:

- No venimos a hacerle daño, soy James Potter ¿Me recuerda?

* * *

El Ministro de Magia Argentino se encontraba revisando unos papeles, sobre ataques mortífagos menores de una provincia en Córdova, cuando recibió una lechuza, algo extrañado procedió a averiguar quién era el remitente

- Vaya nunca pensé que… - Empezó a leer con sumo cuidado, nervioso por esta carta llamo a su jefe de Aurores y procedió a explicarles el motivo por el que lo había llamado.

- Te pido Ángel que lo hagas con la mayor discreción posible, es un asunto delicado y espero una buena acción de tu parte.

- Pero señor, ¿Usted cree que eso es cierto? , no creo que haya intentado venir hasta aquí

- Solo realiza la investigación, para que después podamos darles el informe al Ministerio ingles, después dirán que no lo tomamos en serio, y las relaciones entre nosotros no será buena.

- Esta bien Ministro

- Agradezco tu colaboración

- Con permiso

Prefería que se realizase esa investigación, además los ingleses tenían una manía con las reglas. Debería sonreír un poco más en sus vidas. Son muy estirados

Ángel se dirigió a la oficina del cuartel para poder escoger a algunos aurores. Les dió las órdenes respectivas y 3 aurores salieron del atrio del Ministerio. Además no tenían mucho trabajo que digamos. Era un buen entrenamiento

Los tres elegidos se dirigieron a diversos puntos de la capital para preguntar a algunas personas (como los informantes al mejor estilo muggle) sobre algunos movimientos raros en el lugar. No vieron nada inusual, así que de acuerdo a los procedimientos decidieron comprobar el flujo mágico en la zona. Pero fue en vano, de pronto se sintió un cambio en la magia del lugar, usaron nuevamente el hechizo y la varita apunto a un hospital muggle a las afueras de la zona, llegaron con un suave "plop" cerca al hospital, entraron y le preguntaron a una enfermera (gracias a dios uno era mitad muggle) por un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro con cierto aire extranjero que había ingresado a este hospital. La mujer empezó a revisar los registros, pero recordó que un muchacho con las mismas características había ingresado por una herida de bala, pero que ahora se encontraba fuera de peligro. Los magos agradecieron y salieron del lugar para aparecerse en un lugar seguro hacia el Ministerio.

El Ministro se apresuro a comunicarle a su homónimo. En cuestión de minutos el mismísimo Ministro de Magia Ingles acompañado de sus aurores llegaron por su chimenea, Scrimeagour con toda la paciencia que tenia espero a que el Ministro argentino le explicara todo y les dijera el lugar donde se encontraba. Todos fueron a buscar a Potter a ese hospital muggle, buscaron el cuarto e ingresaron en ella, se veían muchos pacientes, pero una tenía un telón blanco cubriéndolo, se distinguían sombras a lo lejos, el jefe ordeno a los aurores ponerse en posición, con un movimiento de su mano los efectivos abrieron las cortinas, a lo que un asustado muchacho y los dos que estaban con él levantaron las manos.

* * *

**_Y bien que les pareció, bien mal ... por favor nada de sacar las varitas por dejarlos con ese suspenso pero asi son los capis._**

**_Saludos por su cumple a annypotter . Ahi tienes tu regalo_**

**_Ahh Sion si es que puedo publico uno en tu cumple ok?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Saludos desde Peru_**

**_Merlinne_**


	15. Sorpresa Sirius

_**Hola de nuevo. Aqui dejo el nuevo capitulo. Perdones, miles de perdones, pero ya deje recompensa asi que sepan ser buenos conmigo. Ahora lean, y los espero al final**_

* * *

El viejo hospedaje Saint Blas era fuente de la comidilla de los pobladores de la zona. Se decía que a la muerte de su dueño, el hotel se convirtió en centro de muchas apariciones fantasmales que hacían temblar inclusive al más valiente y al más escéptico de los humanos(a opinión de los mas creyentes) afirman que fue muchas veces fue vendido de la misma manera que fue rechazado, los dueños solo podían quedarse a lo máximo una semana, pasado ese tiempo y a veces hasta menos salían huyendo despavoridos para no volver jamás. Habían llegado hasta periodistas para documentar el hecho, que para darle publicidad le llamaron "Los Fantasmas de Saint Blas", gracias a esa propaganda el ingreso de dinero en el gobierno de Córdova fue en aumento.

Cabe decir que la versión oficial estaba tan alejada de la verdadera realidad, que los magos que pasaban por el lugar se daban espacio para una que otra risita, cosa que los lugareños pensaban que estaban completamente locos. ¿El motivo? Pues el viejo asunto de Saint Blas no era más que una fiesta de magos al estilo muggle que no salió del todo bien, el hecho que coincidiera con la muerte del dueño era solo pura coincidencia. Pero lastimosamente ya no podían volver a hacerlo dado que el Ministerio considero que fue una exposición del mundo mágico a los muggles, ahora había que ir hasta el valle del mar del Plata para hacer las estrambóticas fiestas a la que estaban acostumbrados a hacer, sumándole que el pueblo más cercano estaba a mas de 72 millas daba pie a hacerla lo más ruidosa posible.

Un cuarto ambientado con un par de lámparas que proporcionaban la luz necesaria, una cama bien acolchada y pulcramente adornada, era perfecto para que Harry descansase tranquilamente, luego de hacer una loca carrera a través de los pasadizos de aquel hospital para escapar de los aurores…y de Scrimeagour. Lily acomodo las sabanas y lo arropo, salió del recinto y cerró la puerta lo mas silenciosa posible.

-Sirius que no fue tu culpa – Esto ya llevaba una hora con lo mismo.

- James, déjame quieres, está bien no fue mi culpa ¿Contento?

- No lo dices en serio Sirius, ¿Es que no captas que fue un accidente?

- Pues gracias por darte cuenta que cosas capto o no, ahora ve con tu hijo y yo me quedo con Remus y...y con…

- Peter. Petegrew. - Remus no procesó bien la información, James negó con la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa, Lily clavo su mirada en Sirius que no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba más pendiente en sacar a James y que le deje de molestar con lo mismo

- Gracias… solo ve con…-Sirius giro rápidamente su rostro. Ahora si había captado- ¿Disculpa?Acaso Lily te hablo de ese…

- Lily no me conto nada, de verdad soy Peter. – Sirius se tenso al escuchar dos veces ese nombre, se formó una mueca en sus facciones.

- Tú estás bromeando-¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a ese traidor? Trato de serenarse antes de hablar con ese desconocido -mira… quien quiera que seas, trata de no hacer chistes en estos momentos, no estoy con la paciencia ni…ni con el humor, solo di tu verdadero nombre.

- Muchachos, creo que debes calmarte Sirius, no vayas a cometer una locura.

- ¿Locura? – Recordó lo ocurrido con su ahijado – ya no más de las que he hecho. Esta conversación es absurda, no sé de dónde han sacado a este amigo suyo con problemas de personalidad pero esta sacándome de quicio. ¿James no dices nada?

- Lo siento de veras Canuto, pero él es en verdad Pet… - Antes de que James terminara y de que el mismo Peter reaccionara Sirius arremetió contra el último y coloco su brazo en el cuello estampándolo en la pared causando un gritito en Lily. James permaneció impasible.

- Tú no puedes ser Peter, deja de actuar por un maldito demonio, porque te juro que te parto la cara.- Lily no sabía qué hacer, miraba a james para que parara esa locura, pero su esposo no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. – Dime quien eres…dilo…di que no eres esa rata ¡¡DILO!!

- Siento…siento de veras tener que hacer esto - dio un profundo suspiro y continuo-¿Recuerdas esa frase que investastes? "Merodeadores por siempre y para siempre" James decía que parecía que estabas intentando casarte con nosotros –James sonrió. Remus aun permanecía ajeno a todo eso. – Me hicistes repetir… eso como unas veinte…… veces para que no se……. me olvidara, para ..acordarme...para – Sirius lo soltó algo sorprendido por aquella anécdota. Peter trato de respirar más tranquilamente luego del ataque recibido, con furia el ex-convicto miro a todos.

- ¿Así que esto es una especie de castigo no?

- Sirius…

- Así que esta es su forma de vengarse por lo que le hice a Harry no?

- No Sirius de verdad

- Lo consiguieron

Avanzo a la puerta principal y salió dando un gran estruendo

* * *

Al parecer alguien había reaccionado con semejante ruido

- Tú no eres Peter, no puedes ser el

- Lamentablemente ese Peter que han estado viendo es algo mío, tiene mis recuerdos, mi vida entera, así que ustedes fácilmente se pudieron confundir.

- Es imposible, tú no eres el

- Creí que con el único que tendría problemas seria con Sirius, pero también tu también me estas poniendo las cosas difíciles.

- Es algo fuera de toda lógica

- Estamos en el mundo mágico Remus, todo absolutamente todo es posible, a mi me quitaron una parte de mi, y la convirtieron en alguien idéntico al original – Lily susurro "clones", palabra que alcanzo a escuchar el adulto de ojos miel.

-Es imposible, se puede quitar emociones o sea desaparecerlas, pero convertirlo en una réplica carece de sentido

- Pues soy la prueba-no hablo, más bien gritó-Además la magia empleada no fue la usual. Fue magia del tipo oscura, pero más peligrosa. Vaya que se tomo consideraciones conmigo

- ¿y tu dónde estabas cuando atacaron a James y a Lily?

- En un calabozo, congelado – había algo de furia en sus palabras pero Remus no le prestó atención

- Vaya broma

- Oh por favor Remus no seas intransigente, que no entiendes que no fui yo.

Este jueguito estaba cansando a James, quería plantarse ante Remus y decirle que no había sido él el culpable de toda esta desgracia que duro cerca de 16 años. Peter por otra parte solo quería que le creyeran, había muchas cosas que hacer y era mejor apresurarse.

- Mira Lunático..

- No me llames así

- Como es que se tu apodo

- James o Lily te lo habrán dicho – Ambos miraron algo indignados a Lupin pero gracias a los magos el licántropo estaba más enfocado en otras cosas.

- Siempre dando las respuestas a las pregunta del universo – No era su intención burlarse de él pero es que la poca paciencia que tenia empezaba a mermar y era preferible eso a pegarle. Lily no fue tan displicente

- ¡¡BASTA YA!! – rugio la pelirroja..perdón Lily – Remus John Lupin, estuve 14 años en una estúpida bola de cristal, viendo Peter congelado y posteriormente castigado en ese maldito calabozo, además fue él quien me saco, ¿ahora si le crees?

- Lily, ¿Entonces tu..

- Absolutamente-intervino James- ella me conto todo, y también hurgue en la mente de Pet, todo es cierto

- Se que cuesta entender todo esto, pero habrá tiempo para todo Remus

- No entiendes James, hemos odiado a Peter, lo hemos querido ver muerto acusándolo de venderlos, de entregarse a Voldemort- volteo a ver a Peter- ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco te entregaste a Voldemort?

Sabía que era momento de hablar con la verdad. Solo esperaba que se lo tomaran bien

- EL me envió una carta-se tomo tiempo para que prestaran atención- en ese momento habíamos discutido y sentía que desconfiaban de mi, así que fui a verlo, cuando iba a aceptar, algo me impulsó a declinar esa oferta. Le dije que no y en ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias y tampoco se me paso por la cabeza en el futuro tan horrible que se nos venía encima. Voldemort solo se mostro inusualmente tranquilo y malvadamente feliz, pero no le di importancia, me dejo ir diciéndome que lo pensara y que me abriría las puertas de la grandeza si aceptaba. Esto ocurrió a unos meses del ataque.

- El maldito traidor eras tú

- No no ¿No me has entendido? No fui yo, fue alguien más, esa persona era el verdadero intermediario entre Voldemort y nosotros. Y antes que lo digan no fue Snape.

- ¡Ja!, el era espía, pero tú, tú estabas cambiado esos meses, tu… - Como si de repente abrieras una ventana y te mostrara las cosas más claras que a través del vidrio, Remus comprendió – tenias miedo de que Voldemort te llamara otra vez

El chico elevo sus ojos al cielo y dio gracias a todas la eminencias que conocía

- Así es. Al fin – Remus puso su mirada más ceñuda

- ¿Y porque rayos no nos dijistes?

- Tenía miedo, y además ustedes pensarían que yo era el traidor

- Cierto

- James no eches más leña al fuego

- Lo siento cariño, pero comprende que eso es lo que pensaríamos

- Remus trata de comprender que no podía decirles

- No, es imposible

Estaban enfrascados en su propia conversación que no sintieron que alguien bajaba las escalera con paso algo torpe

- ¿Alguien me podría decir que sucede? – Los cuatro voltearon sus cabezas para ver al chico con el brazo apoyado en un barandal de la escalera, su mirada reflejaba una profunda curiosidad que no hacia más que reflejar que no solo tenía los ojos de Lily si no también su mirada. Su madre se acerco rápidamente y lo insto a que se apoyara en ella, James la secundo y lo colocaron en un mueble viejo, agradeció con la mirada a sus padres pero aun quería que le dieran una explicación, cuando se percato que su padrino no se encontraba con ellos.

- ¿Y Sirius?

- Salió – contesto su padre rápidamente – pero no te preocupes no le pasara nada – lo tranquilizo – es solo que hay algo que debes saber antes de seguir buscando a la hermana de Remus. Es la razón por la que Sirius no está aquí, es que tomo algo mal y pues salió a despejar su mente.

- ¿Es por mi verdad?, debí haber hablado con él – su madre levanto la mano invitándole a guardar silencio

- No es eso cariño, pero ya que lo mencionas sería bueno petrificar a Sirius y explicarle que no le echamos la culpa.

- Creo que ni eso le convencería, habrá que utilizar medios más efectivos, ¿_Cruciatus_ tal vez?

Mientras los veía discutir las posibles torturas para Sirius, de las que estaba seguro que el adulto de cabello negro no estaría muy contento, no entendía porque se desviaban del tema, era muy simple a su parecer responderle su pregunta, pero no, se iban por lo más complicado, como cuando Ron y Hermione empezaron a animarlo con temas de los más raros con respecto al mundo muggle, en las que Ron poco a poco se volvía mas amante de lo muggle que su padre y algo paranoico. Pero duraba muy poco ya que Malfoy se había convertido en vocero de ese periódico sensacionalista ya que andaba todos los días, y todas las veces que lo veía, con el profeta bajo el brazo, y cada vez que se encontraba con ellos, empezaba a relatarle los detalles más "interesantes" como el mismo lo llamaba de su corresponsal favorita "Rita Skeeter", la sangre aun le hervía cuando se acordaba de aquella bruja, en términos literales.

Remus se encontraba al otro lado de aquella improvisada sala junto con aquel extraño. Después de toda esa persecución y ese accidente no se había percatado de aquel señor que había llegado junto con sus padres, lo cual no era de sorprenderse después de la locura que había pasado en solo 72 horas. La escena que veía se parecía mucho a esas viejas películas de policías, Remus se veía igual que ese actor que interpretaba el papel de detective policial analizando minuciosamente al sospechoso en este caso el desconocido que estaba al lado. ¿Por qué analizarlo así?, ¿que no era amigo de sus padres?, ¿Por qué Remus hacia eso?, tan concentrado estaba en ellos dos que no se dio cuenta que su padre había terminado la charla con su madre y por ende lo miraba como si quisiera meterse en sus pensamientos, cosa que podía, pero por razones de privacidad y porque a su hijo no le agradaría para nada, no lo hacía.

- ¿Harry?... ¿Me estas escuchando?

- ¿Ah?... lo siento me distraje ¿De qué hablaban?

- Bueno – Peter se dio cuenta que era mejor decirlo todo de una vez, así que acercándose al sofá, se coloco al frente de Harry y procedió a explicarle desde el inicio hasta el final.

Harry guardaría en su memoria como las cosas que jamás en su vida hubiese escuchado oír

Pasaron tres días en los cuales Harry había terminado de procesar toda aquella información tiempo en la cual le privaron convenientemente de su varita, y con el pretexto de que necesitaban reposo le aconsejaron (obligaron) a quedarse acostado en la cama que habían adecuado para él, odiaba quedarse echado sin nada que hacer, y para colmo su padre no quería contradecir a su madre, la cual era la gestora de la idea. Remus tenía razón cuando le decía que el carácter de su madre era de temer, por otra parte Sirius después de la conversación llego bien entrada la noche y se dirigió al cuarto más alejado de todos ellos, a la mañana siguiente dejo una nota:

"_Regreso en la noche". Sirius_

Se considero aceptar el aislamiento de su padrino, pero esperaban que no se alargara mucho, aun había que encontrar a la hermana de Remus y separados no iba a poder ser.

A Harry le preocupaba las cosas que Sirius pensaba y las que no también, pero no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con él, su mama le aseguraba que el estaba bien y había que dejarlo solo, Remus andaba con Peter todo el tiempo preguntando hasta el hartazgo. (Harry oía a través de la puerta cuando nadie se daba cuenta) y Peter respondía con voz algo cansada absolutamente todo. James solo veía por la ventana-según le comentaba Remus cada vez que aparecía por su cuarto y cuando dejaba de preguntarle a Peter – como esperando que su amigo volviera, pero también le daba su espacio, y no lo abordaba cuando llegaba.

Otra cosa que hicieron en estos tres días (el día 2) , fue que lo sometieron a un interrogatorio, algo inseguro Harry le dijo todo lo que le había pasado en la casa de los Dursley y en Hogwarts, no quiso omitir nada, no sabía porque pero no lo hizo. Las reacciones fueron las mismas que Sirius, enojo, pena, preocupación, pero se calmaron y le aseguraron que no pasaría por algo así nuevamente. Aun cuando Lily maquinaba planes contra su hermana. James, Peter y Remus tenían todos los planes hechos.

Pobre de los Dursley ¿Quién los salvara ahora?

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio fue una locura. La segunda fue tortura pero la tercera era imposible no sentir la sensación que este era su día de suerte, ese mago se presentaba en bandeja de plata ante ella y ella se considera de un perfil de aguardar y estar segura de las cosas que va a hacer, pero ¿a quién va a engañar?, en esos precisos momentos ya estaba buscando la manera de emboscarlo en ese mismo instante, a vista y paciencia de los muggles, ¿Que en estos momentos esos muggles no tienen otra cosa que hacer que estar en mitad de la nada buscando, no sé qué cosa?. Por como seguía la cosa, tendría que pedirle a su instinto que se calmara y que era una locura que hiciera eso.

Pero pero…era imposible

Se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando de reojo a la figura que se encontraba sentado en un banco de aquel parque, despreocupado, tranquilo. Era un convicto ¿Cómo era posible que se paseara así tan campante? se preguntaba constantemente, pero era guapo, aun con esas ropas tan desprolijas...pero… es un preso…un asesino…el amigo de su hermano. Pero cuando le diga a Remus que encontró al causante de la muerte de James y Lily se alegrara por ella, además de saltar muchas posiciones en el cuartel de aurores argentino, del cual se lo tendría merecido. Claro que sí. Aunque debía primero disculparse con Remus por no comunicarse con él. No habría que fijarse lo bien que se ve, y lo sexy de… arghh!! Basta ya Allyson Lupin ¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a un asesino? Por más guapo que sea, está vetado, prohibido. Demasiado tiempo con su amiga Angie. ¿Había repetido lo atractivo que era?

La culpa es de los latinos, tan, tan... poco ingleses. No era discriminación, era más bien envidia, se respiraba libertad y paz en este lugar, y por cómo era, hacia a las personas más despreocupadas, más humanas, no tan estirados y amantes de la etiqueta, al menos era la primera impresión que se ganaban los ingleses por aquí. Y pues bueno se le pego algo.

Ahora el tipo ese (prefería llamarlo así antes de fantasear) empezaba a caminar por el parque, a paso lento, sin ninguna prisa, y se detenía a mirar a ambos lados admirando el paisaje de esa ciudad. Eso si se lo aceptaba, era difícil no perderse en ese hermoso parque y en las risas de los niños o el lento susurrar de los arboles contrastados un poco con los buses y autos que pasaban por ahí. Pero le llamaba la atención que ese hombre, siendo el asesino que era, sonriera tan cálidamente, no estaba segura de que si realmente era el Sirius Black que había que poner bajo arresto. Su cabeza andaba mal. Debía ir a un psicólogo, o más bien a un psiquiatra de frente. Aunque si la lograra reformar, su amiga la volvería por el mismo camino en un par de minutos.

Se detuvo y ella aun escondida entre dos árboles se puso en alerta. Después de lentos minutos, el señor retomo su caminar, respiro más tranquila y avanzo entre los árboles que le podían servir de escondite, el hombre no se cansaba de mirar a los niños ¿Sera alguna clase de pervertidor de menores? Sería una acusación más para meterlo a Azkaban. Cuando se irían las madres y sus hijos ¿Acaso no van al colegio?, que clase de madre no hace la comida a esta hora de la mañana. Eran cerca de 16…no 18 personas, incluyendo mujeres y niños que la vería apuntarle a semejante hombre (Ahhh! Tú tienes la culpa Angie!, me volviste una demente!) con un pedazo de palo y obligándolo a irse con ella, seguramente la mujeres, por la manera como lo veían a ese, la golpearían con cualquier cosa al alcance de su mano. No lograría salir ilesa, aunque supiera artes marciales, no podría con tantas mujeres medio locas.

Debía buscar otro plan.

Con un rápido recorrido al lugar fijo su mirada en un pequeño callejón que había en una calle aledaña al parque, satisfecha por encontrar un Plan B ante esto, y olvidándose de la prudencia, que le recordaba mucho a su hermano mayor, se acerco al hombre

_- No puede ser que hasta su espalda sea bellísima. Ok, Ok Alto ya, suficiente, voy a llevármelo al cuartel y me reconocerán por el mejor trabajo de auror que se ha hecho, y lo dejare ahí. Además no es tan guapo .No es guapo. Eso es Ally, no es guapo, repítelo muchas veces y te saldrá mejor._

Mientras una parte de su cerebro recitaba que no era guapo, su otra parte empezaba a acercarse y a colocarse detrás de él, Sirius no se daba cuenta de lo que le esperaba, hasta que colocó la varita en su espalda. Quiso voltear pero apretó el palito más contra él y comprendió el mensaje. Nadie podía ayudarlo ahora. Al fin. No era por ser arrogante pero al fin le darán el crédito que siempre mereció.

Con el brazo que tenia libre se aferro a su cintura y coloco la varita en el lado derecho del cuerpo, lo hizo caminar a lo que el apresado no ofreció resistencia alguna, y se alegro, se aseguro que no había personas que habían notado algo raro, pero todo seguía igual: Las mujeres hablando entre ellas dando una que otra mirada a sus hijos los autos avanzando tan rápido como era posible y un policía muggle que se dedicaba a ver cosas que no estaban en sus funciones ver. Aunque noto que una señora la miraba feo por como agarraba a Black. Se notaba que esa vieja estaba loquita por este tipo.

- _¿Y quién no?-_ Por como la señora lo veía estaba siendo una muy buena manera de ocultar la varita. Cualquiera pensaría que era una típica pareja de enamorados que andaba algo acaramelada. Él con el cuerpo junto a ella, y ella colocando su mano en su cintura y con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. Una escena perfecta, sin contar con la varita en su cuerpo y con la mirada asustada del hombre.

- Muévete Black, o si no… – El tipo obedeció y se dejo llevar por el parque y lo desvió al callejón que había visto. - _Esto es pan comido_

_

* * *

_Si bien había vagado en los tres días que estaba fuera del escondite ese, siempre le había agradado regresar al pequeño parque que estaba como a dos cuadras del hotel, si bien no era tan glamoroso como algunos en Londres, por lo menos había tranquilidad, y se respiraba bien, el clima era cálido y no había ningún mago por ahí. A veces se dejaba ir en este lugar, y empezaba a recordar muchas historias de cuando era pequeño acerca del mundo muggle que su padre y su madre le contaba. Lo pintaban como un lugar demasiado pobre para una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, y con una larga tradición de magos puros desde tiempos antiguos. ¡Ja! Patrañas de su familia, hasta parecería que le tuvieran miedo. Pero le gustaba la tranquilidad que había, y el amor que también se respiraba. Madre con sus hijos. Parejas de novios que andaban agarrados de las manos que aunque antes lo veía como algo muy cursi, ahora solo veía el cariño que se sentía en ellos.

Como los últimos tres días que estuvo visitando, camino alrededor el parque una y otra vez, admirando cada árbol y flor que había, dándose el tiempo para olvidar el mal rato que pasaba, y para ponerse a pensar en las confesiones de aquel loco que se hacía pasar por Peter. Aunque claro en todo ese tiempo, se dio cuenta que tal vez lo que decía aquel tipo chiflado fuera, en parte cierto, pero aceptarlo es difícil. Habría que aceptar el hecho que al ser que le infundió odio no sea él, y eso lo descolocaba, había permanecido en Azkaban aumentado ese odio, y perderlo no es así de fácil, y mucho peor volverse nuevamente amigos.

Cavilando todo eso, y perdido en sus pensamientos, una varita en su espalda lo hizo bajar de la nube, y a ponerse nervioso de repente. ¿Se había vuelto paranoico o de veras había una persona detrás de él apuntándole con la varita?, quiso zafarse pero el palito ese lo aguijoneaba mas, dejo de forcejear, debía encontrar otra manera de quitárselo de encima, cuando una suave voz le impidió continuar

- Muévete Black, o si no… – dejo de moverse, no era posible que una chica estuviera detrás de él apuntándole con la varita y para colmo osaba colocar su mano en su cintura, ¿Qué …rayos pasaba?, ella lo empezó a guiar, y el algo atontado por los nuevos acontecimientos que le estaban ocurriendo, se dejo llevar.

¿Qué acaso esa chica no sabe a quién está llevando? Era un asesino. Bueno eso es lo que decían de él, así que ella debe saber el peligro que correría si se acerba a un tipo como él. O estaba demente o era muy valiente. Mejor lo primero.

Sirius fue conducido a un pequeño callejón, y llegando al sitio ella le ata las manos y empieza a conjurar un traslador, en un descuido que aprovecho , se lanza a ella, con las manos atadas, tirándola de lleno en el pavimento, la chica a base de golpes lo saca de encima, y el aprovecha para rodar y ponerse en posición de ataque, no podía hacer nada contra un varita, pero al menos daría pelea, ella le lanza un expeliarmus que Sirius esquiva con algo de problemas, se coloca detrás de ella y quiere apresarla en sus brazos, pero ella con una patada de karate lo manda volar lejos, en la posición en la que se encontraba podría escapar, pero la chica lo nota y a base de un movimiento de varita lo regresa al fondo y obstruye nuevamente el paso a la salida. Sirius algo sangrante y ella algo cansada, vuelven a su pelea, ella le lanza una serie de hechizos de desarme, él los esquiva ahora que se ha acostumbrado a estar con las manos atadas, logra acercarse a ella, pero sabiendo que sabe artes marciales, logra confundirla y la tira al piso, trata de escapar, pero ella le sostiene un pie, y lo tira de nuevo, la chica se levanta y le lanza un fuerte puñetazo que lo hace caer al otro, el otro trata de levantarse y a base de una maniobra poco ortodoxa se impulsa con los pies y logra estar de pie nuevamente, esa pelea ya esta agradando al de ojos grises así que se esfuerza mucho mas, y logra darle un golpe en el estomago a la chica. Eso enfurece a la muchacha que se olvida que tiene varita y se lanza a él para darle su merecido, entre golpes y maldiciones no patas para niños el chico olvida que está tratando con una dama, algo salvaje, pero dama al fin y al cabo y con sus pies la impulsa fuera de él, ella cae mal y se golpea en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Ahora el vencedor nota que realmente la ha malogrado. Tenía a un chica desmayada y por si fuera poco, ella sabía que estaba aquí, así quedaría parte a los aurores y darían con los demás…y...y Seria el fin.

No sabiendo nada más que hacer, convoca la varita de la muchacha y deshace el hechizo, ya con las manos libres, piensa en desmemorizarla, pero sabiendo que en estos momentos no podría un hechizo como ese, opta por lo más fácil. La toma en sus brazos y sale de aquel callejón con la ropa mas desaliñada de lo que ya estaba y cargando a una perfecta desconocida. Sabiendo que se veía algo raro que la llevara así, trato de llamar a un taxi, pero no tenía dinero.

Una señora que andaba por ahí se extraño mucho, pero Sirius Black que la vio, le sonrió y se acerco a la señora

- Es que mi esposa anda con síntomas de embarazo y pues de desmayo

- Ah pobrecita, es normal, cuando estaba embarazada me pasaba lo mismo

- El problema es que no tengo para el taxi y debo llevarla mi casa

- ¿Por dónde vives joven?

- De aquí a dos cuadras más abajo

- Oh por eso no te preocupes ahora mismo nos vamos, yo también voy por ese sitio

- Oh muchas gracias señora, de veras no sé cómo pagarle

- Solo hazla feliz, y velen por el pequeño que lleva en su vientre

- Claro que lo hare

Acto seguido llamó a un taxi y rápidamente entraron, la señora le dijo hacia donde quería ir y el taxista emprendió su camino. Ella iba en la parte delantera para darle más espacio a la "embarazada", Sirius por otra parte rogaba que no se levantara y veía en que parte iba, cuando señalo el lugar donde quería bajarse, la mujer le miro extrañada, pero él le dijo que solo esta a media esquina su casa y que no se preocupara, la señora respiro aliviada y se despidió dándole las bendiciones a ambos por ese bebe, a lo que solo uno escuchaba.

Mientras el coche se alejaba Sirius miro a ambos lados y entro en el viejo Hotel, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta así que entro lo más rápido que pudo. Aquella chica pesaba

- Remus James Lily vengan ya – no se escuchaba nada – ¿Remus? Salgan ya todos

James asomo su cabeza y se alegro que Sirius haya vuelto, pero no pudo decir nada cuando vio a la chica que su amigo tenía en brazos. Miro a su amigo, al chica nuevamente y de nuevo a Sirius

- Ehh, ¿Es verdad lo que estoy viendo?

- Si te refieres que tengo a una chica en mis brazos, pues te digo que yo también la veo

- ¿Pero donde la encontraste?

- Ella me encontró a mí

Unas voces se empezaron a escuchar y los demás ocupantes bajaron entre cuchicheo y conversaciones que los dos no pudieron oír. Claro que todos reaccionaron de igual forma que James al ver a la chica. Menos uno

- ¿Pero qué rayos paso? – Pregunto Remus

- Ella intento arrestarme – Sirius trato de no toparse con la mirada de Peter

- ¿La has matado? – Lily reviso a la chica y checo el pulso. Respiraba tranquilamente. Estaba dormida o desmayada – ¿Sirius que le has hecho?

- Pues empezamos a pelear y se golpeo. No podía dejarla ahí, además daría parte a los aurores

- Ella es auror Sirius

- Eso ya lo sé Remus, lo descubri cuando me apuntó con la varita, pero también debe ser hija de muggles

- ¿Porque dices eso Black? – Remus se acerco la muchacha y prácticamente la quito de las manos de Sirius – Despierta Ally

- Pues porque pega de muerte. ¿Acaso has dicho Ally? ¿La conoces Remus?

- Claro que la conozco Sirius perro sarnoso, ella es mi hermana

* * *

**_Con un rollo de papel higienico a mi lado les digo que_**_** eso ha sido todo por hoy, ¿Creen que Remus esta vez si lo matara?, ¿Y Peter sera aceptado por su amigo Black?, ¿Voldy se dara cuenta que ya no puede volver a meterse al cerebro de Harry? ¿Y que pasara cuando la chica despierte? todo eso y mucho mas, en el proximo capitulo**_

_**Saludos desde Peru**_

_**Merlinne**_


	16. Nota de autora posiblemente asesinada

_**Chicos tengo algo muy importante que decirles:**_

_**1.- No estoy muerta, aun vivo escribiendo, pero los parciales me han dejado sin neuronas pero sigo escribiendo.**_

_**2.- Alejarse de cualquier artefacto nocivo para mi persona, ya sea virus de computadora, varitas, cañones, misiles, armas de fuegos, arma blanca etc. Etc. Etc.**_

_**3.- Mi archivo con el capi nuevo, no se puede abrir.**_

_**4.- Si han leído el punto tres, les pido que lean nuevamente el punto 2, asimismo decirles que yo me siento tan mortificada, ya que avise a una chica que ya había hecho 7 hojas, y pues comenzar de nuevo implica no acordarme de lo que hice anteriormente y pues cambiará un poco el capi.**_

_**5.- Si desean ayudarme con este capi, sugiero que coloquen sus ideas en un review, las amenazas también serán recibidas , por esta vez.**_

_**6.- Agradecer de antemano, y les pido guardar paciencia.**_

_**Cuídense mucho**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


	17. Nota de autora con medio tic en el ojo

_**Por favor pido paciencia, y con respecto Angie a lo de Harry, créeme que lo que tú piensas puede ser que suceda, dije eso, pero también hay esperanza para el, por otro lado, aun sigo en parciales y mi cabeza con las amenazas incluidas no me ayudan, créanme, pero adelanto algo:**_

_**1.- Este capi resultara mas corto que el que imagine**_

_**2.- Estoy segura que me mataran**_

_**3.- No logre recuperar el archivo por más que lo intente.**_

_**4.- Tengo tres hojas escritas, si desean que lo descargue así, háganmelo saber.**_

_**5.- Pedir ayuda con el capi, más no escuche ninguna opinión.**_

_**6.- Estoy a media hora de un examen parcial y no se que hago aquí escribiendo cuando debería ponerme a estudiar.**_

_**Eso es todo. Espero respuestas**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


	18. En casa

**_Bien despues de todo logre el capi, agradezco a Anypotter y a Sion Alegra alias mis torturadoras personales por las escenas, y disfruten el capitulo. Angie no me mates, Emi auxilio_**

* * *

- Tu hermana ¿Es eso cierto? – pero Sirius no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se vio en brazos de su amigo quien farfullaba frases de agradecimiento para con él, James bufó algo enojado, a lo que su esposa pidió con la mirada una explicación. Peter ya sabía que iba a decir

- Es que no lo golpearás, patearás, etc., etc., etc. – Lily no recordaba porque se había casado con él.

- Pero la encontró ¿No es así? – Todos asintieron, un poco asustados por la cara de asesina que la pelirroja mostraba, pero también, resultaba raro que Remus Lupin abrazara a Sirius Black por nockear a su hermana. Vaya mundo

El hombre lobo una vez que termino de agradecer a su amigo, fue al sofá donde se encontraba su desmayada hermana y se propuso levantarla a base de golpecitos leves. La chica abrió los ojos y vio aquel rostro que de niña veía.

-¿Hermano? , ¿Pero cómo es que tu…? – Pero sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos grises que un tanto nervioso la miraba. Dio un gran salto del sofá y se acerco rápidamente a Sirius y le dio una buena llave a lo que el otro aun atónito se empezaba a quejar.

- ¡Ahh salvaje suéltame!

-Pagaras, pagaras, pagaras, _che._

- Ally suéltalo es mi amigo

- ¿Amigo?, ¿Eso? – el aludido frunció el ceño – hermano, es un asesino, hay que llevarlo al Ministerio Argentino- Mientras lo jalaba a la puerta, o a lo que era una puerta, los demás solo atinaban a pedir ayuda a Remus para que no se lo llevara, Remus se acercó y sacó al animago de los brazos de su hermana, ella algo confundida lo miró y espero una explicación. No sin antes mirar al otro para evitar que se escondiera.

- Es mi amigo y no es un asesino, Allyson ya habrá tiempo para explicarte eso, pero déjalo en paz, además he venido a buscarte.

- Como es eso de que no es el asesino de los Potter que por si no lo recuerdas eran tus amigos, además ¿Por qué buscarme? Sabes dónde encontrarme.

- Digamos hermana que solo recuerdo que nos veíamos en un lugar en especial, nunca me mostraste tu casa, así que hemos pasado por mil y unas, hasta llegar a este hotel.

- ¿Hotel?...- miro a su alrededor -Ah el Hotel Saint Blas…, una locura a mi parecer - murmuro - Pero debo llevarme a Black, es mi deber.

- Tú no me llevarás loca.

- Mira _che_… asesino más te vale que te quedes calladito que este asunto no va contigo. – Cabe resaltar que la chica literalmente estaba siendo sostenida por Remus, ya que si no, Sirius ya estaría con un golpe en el suelo – Remus, debo llevármelo, soy auror. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

- Si Remus, ¿Es que nos trajiste con un auror? – respondió con algo de sarcasmo Sirius

- Sirius basta ya… ella es mi hermana, nos ayudará. – Dirigió su mirada a la chica. Sin duda su hermana había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Aun conservaba sus ojos color marrón, y su cabello semilargo. Pero el sol de este continente la había vuelto más morena que antes. Pero igual era hermosa. - ¿Nos ayudarás Ally?

Miro dudosa a Remus y al odioso Black, pero también se dio cuenta que no estaban los tres únicamente. Miró a Harry, a James, Lily, y por último a Peter. Regreso nuevamente su vista en los dos Potter, y miro a Remus al tiempo que señalaba a ese par.

- ¿Cómo es que… ellos dos…? ¿Remus? – El adulto captó a lo que se refería, y le habló claramente.

- Bien, conoces a Harry Potter ¿verdad? – La chica asintió la cabeza instándolo a continuar – Ellos son sus padres, y aquel otro es Peter.

- ¿Peter, hablas de Peter Petegrew? – Remus asintió con la cabeza, y Peter esperó que la muchacha no lo tratara de la misma manera que trató a Sirius.

- Ese Peter Ally, estamos en plan de escape, los aurores ingleses nos están buscando y qué decir del Ministro.

- Porque habría el Ministro… - Remus enfatizo a cierto chico de ojos verdes que estaba algo incomodo por las furtivas miradas de la mujer. – Cierto.

- Y como ahora has comprendido – hablo Sirius - Te pedimos encarecidamente - Sirius medio burlón se arrodillo frente a ella, Remus meneó la cabeza resignándose– que no me encierres – le guiño el ojo de forma poco santa, y se paró con una sonrisa.

Ally se sonrojó y miró a Remus. – Esta bien herma no, pero solo porque eres tú, además este no la pasara tan bien – tenia la misma mirada psicópata de Lily, su hermano prefirió no preguntar – Pero este lugar es muy peligroso. Vamos a mi casa, es lo suficientemente grande para todos, incluido a este _boludo_.

- ¿Que dijiste? - Sirius no capto la última palabra de Ally ya que lo había dicho en español, y él la única palabra que él sabía era _policía_, y era porque lo había oído de aquella anciana. Aun le daba escalofríos de solo recordarla.

- Nada, tonto – Sirius miro enojado a Ally y ella a él. A leguas se notaba que este par daba miedo.

James veía a él en Sirius y a Lily en Ally, y codeo a su esposa para que viera lo que él veía, Lily estaba con una sonrisa algo burlona, y Peter simplemente veía que tal vez Sirius y aquella chica terminarían una de dos: muertos por golpearse tanto, o camino al altar.

Harry en cambio miraba a los dos esperando que no se golpearan mas, pero a la vez veía a su padrino más animado, enojado sí, pero también animado, y eso era lo que importaba. Bueno solo había que hacer que esos dos no se mataran, nada más.

* * *

Los murmullos se escuchaban demasiado alto para su gusto, y evitaban que comiera con todo la calma que se necesitaba en este momento, Draco estaba por maldecirlos cuando algo capto su atención

- Dicen que Potter ha desparecido – el rubio sonrió burlón

_De seguro está escondido_

- ¿Tú crees que este muerto?

_Ese Potter más vidas que un gato tiene_

- No lo creo, pero ya han pasado tres días, algo se debe saber

_¿Tres días?_

_¿Hace tres días?_

Sabiendo que esto debería enterarse su padre, Draco salió presuroso dejando su comida a medias, y con dirección a su sala común.

Pansy y Blaise no entendían porque Draco había salido tan rápidamente, se miraron el uno al otro, pero aun así siguieron desayunando, total, él se sabía cuidar más que ellos mismos. Además lo buscarían más tarde, de todos modos había que enviar la confirmación para su iniciación como mortifagos.

* * *

Tonks había regresado de la bendita misión lo más rápido que había podido. Pero gran sorpresa que se había llevado al llegar a la casa del licántropo y no encontrar ni la puerta principal cerrada. Había batallado en verdad para cumplirla al pie de la letra y es que involucraba demasiado.

También le habría gustado haber empleado todo ese tiempo siguiendo sombras, consiguiendo ramitas o espiando gente, en pasarlo completo al lado de Remus al que apenas había convencido de intentar, sí, intentar darse una pequeña pero que muy pequeña oportunidad y ahora por culpa del profesor Dumbledore había perdido valiosos días que decía día… valiosos miles de segundos que pudo haber aprovechado para convencer a Remus que su relación podía ser todo menos peligrosa y demás cosas que el cabeza dura licántropo insistía en asegurar.

Recorrió cada rincón de la pequeña casa de Remus para encontrar solo polvo, era como si nadie hubiera estado ahí por día y ella sabía que Remus era limpio y ordenado. Quizá este en Grimmauld Place con Sirius. Y así lo hizo, fue con Sirius pero solo encontró a Kreacher murmurando por los rincones y aún más polvo. Así que fue a donde era más seguro, al colegio de magia y hechicería donde el profesor Dumbledore la recibió gustoso.

- Pasa Nymphadora, pasa – sonrió el anciano sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Tonks se mordió la lengua intentando que su cabello no pasara al rojo vivo, le molestaba de sobremanera que le llamaran por su nombre, pero ahora no estaba como para ponerse con esas cosas. Estaba preocupada, no había encontrado a Remus por ninguna parte y tampoco alguna nota. No le había escrito o algo. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Sacudió la cabeza y miró al anciano que seguía sonriéndole mientras le señalaba una silla frente a él.

La metamorfomaga suspiró y se sentó. Tan solo tocó el asiento comenzó a balbucear rápidamente su preocupación. El viejo mago asentía tranquilamente, escuchándola con la paciencia que solo él tenía. Y de paso la que no tenía.

Cuando termino de explicarse ante aquel hombre, Tonks espero una respuesta de parte de él, pero solo el silencio era palpable en aquel lugar. Tras unos segundos, que parecieron horas, aquel imponente mago, habló.

- Señorita Tonks, hay algo que debo decirle.

* * *

Severus entro en aquel sucio lugar, al final de ese pasillo, de lejos se podía vislumbrar aquel sitio, era un muladar, pero por dentro, estaba finamente adornado, y decorado con mucho cuidado. Entró, cerró su mente, y puso su mejor cara, o peor dependiendo de cómo se viera.

Dentro se encontraba Lord Voldemort, acostado en una cama con los ojos cerrados, respiraba con algo de dificultad y tenia los puños firmemente apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Severus miraba con especial atención aquel horrendo moretón que estaba en su mejilla izquierda, imaginándose el posible objeto, o la posible persona que hubiera hecho algo semejante, aunque dudara que siquiera se hubiera podido acercar, ya que no por nada Voldemort era uno de los mejores magos.

Aquel ser abrió sus ojos y lanzo una mirada algo enojada a su espía

- Te he estado llamando. – Snape trato de no mostrarse adolorido, era obvio que lo había llamado con tanta insistencia que su marca estaba en llamas, pero prefirió aguantar y mostrarse lo más calmado posible.

- Mi señor, el estúpido de Dumbeldore no me perdía de vista, quería que hiciera algunas averiguaciones con respecto a Potter.

- Ese chiquillo, no cabe duda que es un impetuoso y estúpido Griffindor, pero dime mi leal sirviente, ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado?

- Nada aun mi señor, no se ha podido localizar al chiquillo ese, pero esperemos que no tarde en aparecer, no creo que haya ido muy lejos.  
- No lo creo así – Snape trato de disimular su curiosidad ante esas palabras pronunciadas por Voldemort. Estaba claro que había sido capaz de contactar a Potter a través de la marca, pero al parecer no sabía la ubicación, y eso era lo que lo tenía así de enojado.  
- Mi señor, el Ministerio está enterado y la Orden está tratando de localizarlo, la última información que tuvieron era que estaba en Argentina, pero se nos escapo.  
- Excelso. Lucius se encargara de aquello y tu de la Orden, ahora envía a MacNair, tengo planes en mente.

* * *

Durante los días que Harry Potter había desaparecido, Hogwarts se había vuelto un hervidero de comentarios al respecto, y claro que la poca información que les proporcionaban daba pie a mil ideas ridículas que sacaban a relucir su tan vasta imaginación. En esos días tanto Ron y Hermione habían sido abordados por preguntas tan inéditas que si no estuvieran enojados, se hubieran puesto a reír. Pero los alumnos habían llegado al punto en que las preguntas les habían resultado insuficientes, y habían pedido a las voceras que investigaran al respecto. Y ellas al no encontrar algo nuevo, habían optado por crear cosas peores que las que había hecho anteriormente sus clientes. Relatando el secuestro del El Salvador y la profunda tristeza/depresión que estaba siendo sujeto los dos amigos del chico. Y que El que no debe ser nombrado estaría a un paso de conseguir la victoria. Eso provoco miedo en los demás, y plantearse la posibilidad de irse a sus casas.

Al ver que ya no había remedio que callar a ese par, fueron a entrevistarse con ellas, pero se hacia un poco difícil hallarlas (en realidad escapaban de ellos), así que las abordaron antes de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda (¿Quiénes pensarían que los chismosos eran los Griffindors?). Tanto vocera1 como vocera2 (por razones de seguridad no se dará los nombres de las dos estudiantes) solo atinaron a seguirles pensando en la posible tortura que les darían aquellos, y era peor si huían. Por más sentimiento de supervivencia que tengan, estaba ante todo su corazón Griffindor, pero en esos momentos desearían ser como los Slitherings (traducción: correr si peligra su vida).

Hermione los invito a pasar y dejo que Ron cerrara la puerta a base de hechizos imperturbables e isonorizadores, que hizo temblar a ese par.

- Escuchamos todo lo que han dicho – Menciono Hermione

- ¿De qué hablan?- vocera1 considero mejor hacerse la inocente, vocera2 no estaba tan segura de eso.

El gruñido de parte de Ron hizo recapacitar a vocera1

- Ahh, so…solo decíamos la verdad – Ron estaban por lanzarles maldiciones, pero Hermione lo detuvo

- ¿Es que acaso no saben lo que han causado? – dirigió una mirada enojada a ambas – Los demás quieren salir de Hogwarts y seria un completo caos.

- No creo que haya sido…

- Que raro, no sabían que pensaran

- Ron – hablo Hermione rodando los ojos

- Es que es cierto Hermione

- Si lo sé, pero no creo que es momento de hablar de eso

Mientras que ese par empezaba con sus tan clásicas conversaciones (enfrentamientos) , las dos, retrocedían poco a poco con dirección a la puerta, y lograr abrirla , pero la castaña adivino sus intenciones, y cuando estaban a punto de sacar el ultimo hechizo que el pelirrojo había colocado a esa puerta, ella lo encerró de forma tan fuerte que ese par se asusto y lanzaron algún que otro grito.

- Ustedes no saldrán bajo ningún concepto – bajo sus varita como muestra de que no las iba a lastimar. Ron cruzo sus brazos en actitud intimidante, agregándole algo de miedo, además de su estatura.

Pero estaba punto de perder ese porte por las palabras de Hermione.

- Tal vez podemos llegar a un acuerdo

- ¿Acuerdo?

* * *

Luego de conversar con ese par de cotorras Ron gruñía por lo bajo mientras se dejaba guiar por su amiga (por el momento), lo más lejos posible para evitar cometer alguna trastada. Hermione rodó los ojos por tercera vez.

- Era la única manera Ron, por favor no seas así

- Es que le harás toda su tarea, como es posible. ¡Por un mes! Cuando nos decías claramente que no deberías, ni harías algo así.

- Era necesario, era el único trato que se me ocurrió.

- Pero, pero y yo…- Hermione lo miro interrogante. Ron se sonrojo por las palabras que había salido de él – es que…espero que me ayudes en las tareas, además aun no terminas tu ensayo de Pociones, deberías… - Ron no termino de hablar, rogaba que Hermione no se hubiera dado cuenta

- ¿Cómo sabias que aun no terminaba mni ensayo?

Se equivocó

Sonrió nervioso, mientras Hermione se acercaba amenazante ante él. Pero lejos de esa aura, verla así con el sol detrás de ella, haciéndola brillar, lo hizo sonrojar y a medio babear por el paisaje que tenia. Balbuceo tonterías, y huyo como nunca al jardín.

* * *

La chica solo lo vio alejarse. Aguantando las ganas de enojarse más de la cuenta, se dirigió a la biblioteca

- Esta es una nueva casa. La compré hace tiempo hermano, digamos que con ahorros en trabajos de campo

- Si claro – La chica le lanzo miradas envenenadas a Sirius a lo que el otro solo desvió su cabeza, haciéndola enojar aun más.

- Cállate Black

- Cállame a ver si puedes – La chica estaba por sacar la varita cuando su hermano rodeo su hombro y la guio a la puerta, los otros solo esperaban que empezaran a llevarse bien o habría muchas cosa que comprar si ese par no se calmaba, la muchacha le sacó la lengua en un acto poco maduro de su parte a lo que el otro inexplicamente se enojó.

Pero olvidó algo muy importante que debía decirles.

- Ya llegaste Ally, tenemos que ir…a…- se quedo sumamente callada cuando vio aparecer a la muchacha con un hombre al lado de ella, chillo emocionada y Ally pensó que su amiga estaba algo mal, la menor los hizo pasar a la casa sin fijarse en los otros que estaban ahí.

Remus algo confundido por la chica que estaba en la casa se dejo llevar aun con su hermana al lado, los invito a sentarse a lo que solo Remus obedeció, Allyson fue con su amiga a la cocina, ya que la chica había ido allá. Estaba a punto de avisarle que había compañía cuando la chica empezó a hablar.

- ¿De dónde viene?, ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo has conocido?, ¿no es algo mayor para ti? – La chica enarco una ceja y pidió que se calmara pero la otra seguía hablando – Ahh no importa ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? ¿Van a salir? O se quedarán aquí, si mejor aquí, hare algo rápido ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Mala ahora tengo que dejarlos solos, llamare a Andy para que me deje estar en su casa por esta noche – Ally no aguanto más y la tapo la boca Angie miro mal y con la mirada pidió una explicación, la otra no podía creer cuantas conclusiones saco su amiga en menos de un minuto y para colmo en ninguna había acertado.

- Antes de que mueras hablando, te diré que el que está en la sala no es ni mi cita, ni mi novio ni nada parecido, es mi hermano, y no viene solo, ha venido con unas personas más a las que tu amablemente les has cerrado la puerta en la cara- la otra abrió los ojos avergonzada- ahora dejaras de hablar y abrirás la puerta y harás pasar a nuestros invitados que se quedaran por tiempo indefinido. ¿Está bien? – La muchacha afirmo con la cabeza, Ally quito su mano, Angie murmuro un disculpas y fue corriendo a la puerta a abrir a los nuevos inquilinos. Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a un chico de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo, parpadeo un poco y los invito a pasar, mientras todos entraban a la casa pudo distinguir a cierto malhechor prófugo de la justicia a la que si había reconocido, sonrió nerviosa, cerró la puerta y busco desesperada a su amiga auror , Allyson preparaba unos cafés para todos cuando sintió a su amiga entrar algo agitada.

- ¿Que hace Sirius Black aquí?

- Vaya si lo has reconocido

- Quien no lo va a reconocer, su foto esta en todos los periódicos mágicos.

- Buen punto - Angie empezaba a impacientarse.

- Ally, dime algo o si no buscare a cualquier auror que lo arreste

- No no, el no es el culpable, y por si no te acuerdas soy auror, pero es amigo de mi hermano, no lo puedo arrestar, además según ellos es inocente, y pues le creo a mi hermano. Aunque ese Black me choca.

- ¿No te llevas bien eh?- pregunto con cierta picardía. Ally pensó seriamente meterla a un psiquiátrico para bipolares.

- Como puede hacer irritar a alguien en un par de minutos. Ugh

- Claro. Bueno yo voy a la sala y tú traes lo demás. – Ally murmuro algo enojada por que la dejaba sin llevar nada cuando volteo rápidamente – Porsiacaso ¿Es Harry Potter el que está ahí?

- Pues si... – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que solo el humo de lo que era Angie se quedo en la cocina. A lo lejos se escuchaba a una fanática gritando por su ídolo favorito. Pobre chico. Lo había llevado a la boca del lobo

* * *

- Como es posible que no lo entrene.

- Tengan en cuenta que recién está en la tierra con su familia

- El debe saber en el peligro que esta su hijo, porque entonces no lo entrena

- Señores basta ya… por favor, si piensan que está bien discutir así, les pido que lo hagan en otro lugar – Abra les mostro la puerta, y los otros aun murmurando cosas salieron de aquel despacho.

El hombre suspiro agotado y algo fastidiado por aquella conversación tan abrupta que sostuvieron, pero debía poner cartas en el asunto antes que los del Gran Concilio se les ocurriera tomar control de esto. Con la mente llamo a Lorca quien al parecer ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir.

- Veo que las cosas andan algo…

- Delicadas - el otro asintió

-tienes que hacerlo, es por su bien-insistió Abra

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué primero le devuelves los padres al chico y luego se los quitas? Eso es inhumano-renegó Lorca mientras daba vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado

-Te recuerdo que no soy humano, soy un supremo-con superioridad se sentó en su gran silla, ninguna expresión se dibujaba en su rostro, era simplemente un trozo de hielo.

-Eso es lo que hace que los humanos sean mejores personas-agregó Lorca –ellos sienten, y tú estás lastimando a un muchacho solo para que pueda acabar con ese maniaco de Lord Voldemort- El supremo centró su mirada en la de su ayudante, había algo diferente en el.

-Desde un principio te dije como serían las cosas y aceptaste…-el bajó la mirada –pero ahora que te pido que lo hagas, ¡no puedes!, el estudiar demasiado de cerca a los humanos te ha cambiado-

-Es que no puedes sacrificar a una persona por muchas…-fue interrumpido de nuevo por Abra, quien se levantó y caminó hacia el firmemente, dándole un pergamino color oro

-Nuestro deber, desde siempre ha sido cuidar a la raza humana-se detuvo unos momentos y suspiró –hemos sacrificado a muchas personas por el bien mayor, y hoy no será la diferencia…-

-¡Eres injusto!-reclamó Lorca

-Puede ser…-admitió el supremo y le dio la espalda –solo que de todas formas, el tiempo de los Potter está contado. Tu deber es informarles para que se prevengan y dejen todo listo para su partida, pero si no lo haces; en tu conciencia recaerá que dejen asuntos pendientes como el futuro de su hijo-

Lorca se retiró rápidamente con el pergamino en las manos, pensando en lo injusta que podía ser la vida, deseando que hubiera otra solución a este dilema. Tendría que cumplir con la orden del supremo pues no dejaría que el hijo del matrimonio Potter sufriera por la repentina partida de sus padres sin explicación alguna; ahora lo difícil sería encontrar las palabras para dar tan malas noticias.

Otro punto a tratar era que tenían que entrenar a un muchacho como soldado de guerra. Para que estuviera listo en el momento oportuno.

-¡Ni que fuera un peón!-susurró enojado mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos de aquella mansión

Tratar a un muchacho como instrumento era algo injusto, más si ni siquiera de le dejaba ser feliz por un tiempo. Esperaba que aquel hombre recapacitara.

Por lo pronto había que hablar con el mago Potter

* * *

**_Yata Ay mi Dios lo termine, termino mi muerte psicologica_**

**_Cuidense_**

**_Saludos desde Perú_**

**_Merlinne_**

**_Adelanto de siguiente capitulo:_**

_Harry sonrió. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, pero de pronto el cielo empezó a ponerse rojo, y el agua donde vivía el calamar gigante tomo un color negro. Trato de sentirse tranquilo,pero sintió un profundo horror cuando vio a sus amigos muertos, con los ojos abiertos sus bocas brotando sangre y con muchas heridas en el cuerpo. A lo lejos podía observar a Lestrange con su esposa, a MacNair, y los miles de mortífagos dando muerte a los que restaban._

**_No me maten._**

**_Bye_**


	19. Aviso

_**Dejo capi nuevo...no me asesinen..y por lo que mas quieran, nada de regalitos extraños en la puerta de mi casa**_

* * *

_Vislumbraba aquel imponente castillo, lleno de misterio y tanto poder mágico, a todos los docentes incluido Snape, aunque le duela admitirlo era buen docente, pero su odio hacia él,…bueno era cosa aparte. Ron renegando con Hermione y viéndola con cara de enamorado, Ginny impetuosa como toda Griffindor, su amiga Luna hablando de seres mágicos con su amigo Neville, inclusive Malfoy aparecía en este sueño, si que era raro. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, pero de pronto el cielo empezó a ponerse rojo, y el agua donde vivía el calamar gigante tomo un color negro. Trato de sentirse tranquilo, sabiendo que era un sueño, pero no por ello sintió un profundo horror cuando vio a sus amigos muertos, con los ojos abiertos sus bocas brotando sangre y con muchas heridas en el cuerpo. A lo lejos podía observar a Lestrange con su esposa, a MacNair, y los miles de mortífagos dando muerte a los que restaban._

_No comprendió hasta que Voldemort apareció en su sueño, y se colocó frente a él, para darse cuenta que ese mago había sido el causante de eso. _

_- Vaya chiquillo, no sabía que dependieras tanto de tus amigos, eso te hará más débil de lo que ya eres._

_- Eso no es cierto, y si mis amigos están… - una sonrisa siniestra surco el rostro semi desfigurado de aquel mago._

_- ¿No estaría ya en las noticias?, o tal vez el correo mágico no llegue hasta ahí. Vaya Potter, te escondes peor que una rata, o tal vez vivas con una. – Harry rechino de la más pura rabia, temblando de pies a cabeza con la sola idea de matar a ese tipo._

_- No te atrevas a lastimar a los demás, es a mí a quien quieres ver muerto…_

_- Sabes cuales son mis ideales muchacho, pero tú te interpones en ellos. Al final si tú mueres seguirán en la lista tus amigos._

_- Eso jamás pasara Voldemort._

_-Eso veremos, y deja de esconderte niñato… - Acto seguido el hombre desapareció de sus sueños, y él sintió el cuerpo liviano._

Abrió los ojos y se levanto de un salto, se colocó mecánicamente sus gafas y vio al lado de él a su padre y su madre mirándolo atentamente. Y antes de siquiera el chico pudiera explicarse su madre lo hizo echarse nuevamente

- Fue un mal sueño hijo, descansa nuevamente – le dijo su padre

- Pero mamá, Voldemort…

- Si – le respondió suavemente - el no aparecerá esta noche, pero temo decirte que esa conexión no se cerrará, y jugará todo el tiempo contigo si tú mismo no cierras esa puerta que te comunica con él. Pero de eso hablaremos mañana. Descansa hijo.

- No quiero…

- Velare tu sueño Harry. – de forma aun reticente el chico dejo que sus parpados se cerraran y empezara a dormir nuevamente. Lily al ver a su hijo plácidamente dormido, vio a su esposo como pidiendo una solución.

- Aun es pronto Lily, tal vez mañana o pasado.

- James sabes muy bien… - pero James la interrumpió

- Harry jamás ha tenido calor de hogar, y eso quiero darle, al menos por un tiempo. Y a no dejarse influenciar, Harry debe ser consciente del peligro real al que se enfrenta, pero no ahora Lily. Por favor – suplicó James.

Lily meditó las palabras de su esposo y suspiro. Era tan corto el tiempo.

* * *

_No sé qué hacer para contarte_

_Lo que yo estoy sintiendo desde que te vi llegar _

_Y confesarle mis secretos_

_Quizá será mejor guardarlo_

Sirius escuchaba aquella tonada algo pegajosa que no se sabía de dónde salía, era interesante dado que nunca había escuchado algo igual. Y de paso no había ni tenido tiempo de escuchar música.

_Que si te digo la verdad_

_Tan solo quiero de tu boca_

_Que me digas que tu amor es como el sol que me ilumina_

Mientras se dirigía a una alcoba, podía escucharse aquella tonada mucho más clara. Sin duda era música, y también se podía notar que las personas que lo cantaban no lo hacían en ingles, pero eso no le había importado mucho al momento de interesarse por aquella canción, se acerco más y quien sea que la estuviera escuchando, de seguro le gustaba los sonidos fuertes, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y aun así se escuchaba con fuerza, y para colmo retumbaba bastante.

En esos días que llevaban nadie le había dicho a quien le pertenecía esa puerta, y ni siquiera le habían dado una visita por la casa, y más porque Angie, la chica fan de su ahijado, le tenía miedo, y porque la otra renegona de Lupin chica no le había mostrado nada.

_Y si te digo la verdad_

Quiso tocar la puerta, pero era mejor escuchar desde ahí mismo la música, cuando escucho una tercera voz, y era femenina. Había pocas posibilidades: estaba Lily, Angie, y esa molestosa de Lupin chica. Aunque la última… no para nada.

_Dame tu respiro quédate conmigo_

Trato de entrar para saber quién era la que cantaba, pero se encontró con un hechizo imperturbable que lo hizo retroceder, no habiendo mas remedio, y resignándose a saber quién era la que cantaba camino con rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

No, esto no podía estar pasando.

Cuando había enviado una lechuza a su madre para explicarle la desaparición de Potter, en algún punto salido de su mente, lo hizo dudar por un instante, pero después su cordura volvió y lo envió, ahora, después de varios días, sin llegar ninguna respuesta de parte de ella, y también escuchando que ese Potter está entrenando según manifiesta el Ministerio, no sabía qué hacer o a quien recurrir, su padrino ni se encontraba en sus clases (clases que ahora llevaba con un tal Slughorn), y sus amigos estaban igual de perdidos que él.

Así que ahora se encontraba en la sala privada de Snape a la espera que aparezca e interceptarlo para que responda algunas de sus preguntas. Con un Draco medio dormido, Snape ingreso a su despacho, y por lo que el rubio veía no iba con buena cara, si hubiera estado Potter en el Colegio habría apostado que algo tenía que ver.

- Maldito niño mimado Potter – Al parecer ni aunque se encuentre lejos, ese Griffindor lograba sacarle arrugas a su padrino.

- ¿Problemas padrino? – pregunto con una sonrisa algo pedante, signo claro que estaba divirtiéndose de eso.

- Draco, te aseguro que no es buen momento para lo que sea que has venido – tenía un dolor de cabeza aparte del dolor del brazo que aun con las pociones que había tomado no desaparecía, y no estaba para los caprichos de aquel Slithering. Aunque fuera su ahijado.

- Si es un buen momento, necesito hablar de Potter.

- ¿Interesado por aquel chiquillo mimado de Dumbeldore?

- No me salgas del tema, quiero saber que ocurre

- Asuntos que por el momento no debes saber.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – demasiado Black estaba resultando este chico.

- Porque no se pueden decir, solo eso. - con algo de impaciencia, trato de hablar lo más bajo posible – es preferible que te mantengas al margen, ten en cuenta que entre las líneas de los mortífagos eres un cobarde que no quiso aceptar una misión tan importante, y porque aun no has enviado tu compromiso de unirte a los mortífagos. Por otro lado tú eres el hijo de un enemigo para la Orden del Fenix, y no eres bien visto – Sabia que era preferible decirle las cosas con la verdad, así que continuo – Aun no has elegido un bando – Draco aparto su vista enojado de él – trata primero de hacerlo, y después hablamos. Ahora largo de mi despacho.

Sabiéndose perdedor y algo sorprendido por las palabras del pocionista, Draco azoto la puerta y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Mientras se dirigía enojado a la sala común, olvidándose que podría recibir detención por andar a esas horas de la noche, se pregunto porque Snape había dicho aquello. El si había escogido un bando. ¿O no?

* * *

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese muchacho Severus? – el aludido miro de mala gana de Albus, pero hablo con la convicción que se requería.

- El debe elegir – Pero pareció que eso no fue suficiente para el otro.

- No pensé que lo orillarías a tomar una decisión así – Albus quería tener un nuevo espía, pensó Snape, pero no estaba para darle la vida de su ahijado.

- Se lo debo a Narcissa

- Ya veo.

Si bien aquellos dos no hablaban en estos momentos, eso no quería decir que no se comunicaban, bastaba con las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, para entender que tanto Snape como Dumbeldore pensaban en el futuro de diferente manera.

* * *

Tras los eventos sucedidos, el Ministerio no había encontrado nada mejor que decir que el niño que vivió había ido a entrenar a un lugar muy especial, y que pronto regresaría a vencer a Voldemort, y por suerte para ellos le creyeron tamaña mentira. Todas menos la vieja loca…cof..cof.. la periodista Skeeter, que no estaba muy conforme con la poca información que tenia, y por ello emprendió una rápida recolección de información. Traducción: Busco beneficios de aquella oportunidad.

- Si el Ministerio no quiere que se divulgue esta información, tendrán que darme una contribución por mi esfuerzo - ella era periodista, pero ante todo era una persona necesitada de dinero, y una mujer con muchas cosas que comprar. Sonrió perversamente de manera anticipada, preparándose para lo que vendría en camino.

Al fin.

Había terminado esa semana con cada notica que había aparecido en Hogwarts, pero gracias a los magos que crearon los sábados y domingos, a opinión de los alumnos, los sufridos estudiantes tenían tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar lo que Hosgmeade le ofrecía.

La única ciudad de solo magos se erigía tan hermosa y atractiva como siempre, con sus múltiples tiendas y bosques hermosos, Zonko, Salón de té, las tres escobas, y la magnífica casa de los Gritos entre otros, invitaban a una paz y tranquilidad inalterable, y muchos de los alumnos se las arreglaban para divertirse como nunca, no paso ni medio minuto para que de pronto el cielo comenzara a oscurecerse mandando al agua planes que tenían algunos chicos, pero enfrentarse a unos mortifagos tampoco estaba en sus planes.

Una lluvia empezó a materializarse ante los ojos tanto de los mortifagos como de los alumnos y los dueños de las tiendas que en ese momento escapaban y cerraban las puertas de su establecimientos para evitar que los rayos, que en esos momentos estaban siendo lanzados les diera a uno de ellos, el caos reinó en el lugar, los alumnos corrían o trataban de defenderse infructuosamente de los hechizos lanzados por los del otro bando, los adultos solo atinaban a responder hechizos, y algunos un poco egoístas dejaban expuestos a niños magos que habían ido a visitar Zonko y que, en el movimiento que hubo, perdieron a sus familiares, el lodo, el sudor y la sangre se mezclaban mientras que un sinfín de rayos multicolores se confundían en el aire, los gritos y llamadas de auxilio no podían ser respondidos. Así lo encontraron los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, casi al mismo tiempo de empezar a proteger a las personas que se encontraban ahí, los enviados de Voldemort empezaron a atacar con mucha más fuerza, y a repeler muchos de las maldiciones lanzadas por el bando de la luz, muchas mujeres en ese momento, dejando traslucir ese amor de madre, cubrían sus cuerpos para evitar que a sus hijos les dieran algún hechizo. Ambos bandos tenían ya pérdidas humanas, y no faltaría mucho para que uno de ellos lograra ganar, de pronto el símbolo de la calavera se veía en el cielo tormentoso, brillando de forma tan orgullosa que los aurores que habían aparecido no hace poco se estremecieron ante la posibilidad de ver al mismísimo Voldemort en ese campo de cuerpos en el que se había convertido Hogsmeade.

Los mortífagos elevaron su varita como señal de una victoria que aun no estaba definida, pero antes incluso de que los otros quisieran ganarles, ellos emprendieron la retirada. Todos desaparecieron al igual que la tormenta, y solo se vio cadáveres de magos y brujas inmóviles y uno que otro que trataba de levantarse para socorrer a alguien, aquello había sido tan cruel, que no hicieron otra cosa más que lamentarse de no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar esas muertes. Pero el que más lo sintió había sido Snape, quien mostrando un lado que jamás había revelado se hinco y golpeo el suelo con fuerza.

- Maldita sea, mil veces maldita sea

- Severus es normal que no lo vieras venir

- Debí haberme quedado para saber donde y cuando iba a ser el ataque. Debí haber hecho eso. Fue un error de mi parte.

- Ya no es momento, debemos ver, cuales son los alumnos que están heridos, y los… - la muchacha no quería mencionar la palabra "muertos", no quería pensar en tantas vidas truncadas que ahí yacían. Ni mucho menos en las personas que se les hacia familiares.

Uno de los aurores se acerco a Snape, y a la muchacha, mientras observaba de reojo a los otros miembros de la orden del fénix que se dedicaban a buscar sobrevivientes.

- Profesor… - algo enojado levantó su vista al muchacho, para luego perderse entre ese mar de cuerpos que había, que le recordaba que eso se podría haber evitado.

- Que desea – gruño enojado, esperaba que ese tipo se apurara en lo que tenía que decirle, aun faltaban muchas cosas por hacer.

_**

* * *

Ataque Mortifago**_

_Ayer por la tarde, cerca de las 2:00 pm hubo un ataque al pueblo de Hogsmeade, perpetuado por partidarios del Que no debe ser Nombrado, según reportan muchas personas se encuentran heridas y algunas lamentablemente han fallecido, más que todo por maldiciones asesinas, El ministerio manifiesta que alrededor de 50 heridos, y 20 muertos se ha reportado hasta el momento, los familiares de las víctimas reclaman a Potter, quien se cree está entrenando, el culpable de aquel trágico ataque._

_Sin duda es el peor ataque mortifago hasta la fecha, hasta ahora se espera una segunda declaración del Ministerio, para aclarar todo esto._

_Aquí adjuntamos la lista de fallecidos que han sido identificados…………._

Mientras Hermione leía aquel periódico algo desgastado. Noto con tristeza que había alumnos de Hogwarts, y muchos que conocía.

- Lavender… Seamus…– Hermione se negaba a creer que aquello había pasado, más bien pensaba que esto era un mal sueño, sus lágrimas caían libremente en el pergamino, rezando para sus almas estén en un lugar mejor. Ron, con una venda en la cabeza y su ropa algo ensangrentada se acercó a ella, y la abrazó confortándola, llorando también, agradeciendo que no le hubiera pasado nada, solo algunos cortes y huesos rotos, como muchos de los demás que habían sido atacados. La enfermería era demasiado pequeña y el mar de personas heridas era bastante, muchos de los casos graves fueron trasladados a San Mungo, y los fallecidos habían sido colocados en un aula, bajo un hechizo que hacia conservar los cuerpos en buen estado. La impotencia por no hacer más y la sensación de volver a la vida se mezclaban en esas paredes al tiempo que Madame Pomfrey iba de un lado a otro pidiendo a los otros alumnos que le colaboren dándole pociones a los heridos o simplemente cuidando a los demás. En todo ese ajetreo, aparecieron los docentes y el Director, algo sucios y con sangre en parte de sus túnicas, que no se podría definir si eran de ellos o de otros, el director solo suspiro y dio media vuelta con rumbo a su despacho, los otros docentes lo dejaron ir y se dispusieron a ayudar a los heridos.

Hermione que había dejado de sollozar cuando aparecieron los maestros, vio a Ron y con una mirada pidió saber sobre los demás. El muchacho suspiro y dejo que ella se acomodara en una silla para luego colocar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Varios alumnos de nuestra casa se encuentran muy heridos, Neville tuvo que ser trasladado a San Mungo, sufría muchas heridas más que todo por Cruciatus. Al parecer se ensañaron con el – el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tenso, pero Hermione a base de tímidas caricias en su brazo hizo que su cuerpo se relajara. - Los demás están por ahí, tratando de ayudar a Madame Pomfrey, Ginny está bien, no te preocupes – la chica suspiro aliviada – en total: son dos de nuestra casa los fallecidos, tres de Ravenclaw, 2 de Huffelpuff y uno de Slithering – Hermione lo miro algo sorprendida por lo último que había mencionado – Si… Yo tampoco pensé que fallecería uno de ellos.

- Pero él estaba… él…

- No, y eso fue algo chocante, él peleo a favor nuestro favor… es imposible de creer

- Ya veo – el movimiento de las personas casi al frente de ellos hizo que la muchacha se levantara con algo de dificultad, y dejara la camilla libre para un niño de tercero que estaba más herido que ella… él le sonrió en agradecimiento y con ayuda de un amigo suyo pudo colocarse en esa cama. Hermione ahora apoyaba todo su cuerpo en su amigo pelirrojo y le pidió que la llevara con Ginny.

* * *

_**Este fue el capi mas corto, desde hace mucho tiempo que escribo, y pues creo que si sigo asi me asesinaran pronto**_

_**Dejo avance**_

- Te propongo un trato Potter

- No deseo hacer tratos contigo Voldemort

- Te aseguro que te favorecera, asi podras salvar a tus amigos

----

- Debe saber la verdad James Potter

- Lorca...

- Necesita saber, y tu debes poner en marcha lo que se te ha encomendado


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nota de autora:**_

_**Hola a los que me leen, disculpen por la demora en los fics pero he estado demasiado ocupada con la Uni y al estar cada vez más cerca de terminar, los profesores se han vuelto cada vez más exigentes dejándome en medio de un pila de papeles y mi cerebro al borde de un colapso.**_

_**Les aviso que "Un día con mi niña" y "Vuelve", de aquí en mas serán actualizados en poco más de un mes, aun me he puesto a trabajar y prefiero mejorar un capitulo, además reitero lo dicho, no voy a dejar mis fics.**_

_**Ahh algo mas, hace poco trabaje en un oneshot para un concurso el cual hicimos Sion Allegra y yo, necesitamos votos para ganar ya que es hasta el 31 de Octubre. **_

_**El link se encuentra en mi profile, así que ayúdennos a ganar.**_

_**Espero no haberles dado falsas esperanzas para aquello que tienen alertas, pero actualizare lo más que se pueda.**_

_**Cuídense mucho**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_

_**Ahh bien ya que mi musa maligna apareció les dejo un regalo**_

_**Es un pequeño poema… diviértanse.**_

Hogwarts es un gran castillo

De grandes magos y pasillos

Un buen sitio para Harry Potter

Que se ha vuelto un latin lover

La enfermería se ha vuelto loca

Tantas chicas alborotadoras

Quien iba a decir que dentro de tantos harapos

Se escondería un cuerpo de infarto

Y no son solo las lindas chicas

Que cada vez que pueden le quitan sus camisas

Ahora también despierta pasiones

A los que se dicen ser hombres

Corazón de bruja saco una portada

En donde muestra a Harry solo con toalla

Y todo el mundo ha salido de sus casas

A comprar semejante monada

Los locos de Sortilegios Weasley

Han sabido aprovechar con astucia

Y desde ese día por solo dos galeones

Tenías una cita con el rompecorazones

Cabe decir que debido a esta imprudencia

Recibieron un howler de sorpresa

Era lord Voldemort que decía

Que quería ser primero en la lista

Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado

Harry Potter se ha enamorado

Y las fans del pobre muchacho

Ahora no puede darle ni un apapacho

Con todo esto y mucho más

Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad

Sus típicas y anormales materias

Y Hagrid con nuevas sorpresas

_**Bien ¿Que les pareció?… aunque suena raro esto**_

_**Hasta luego**_

_**Solo pido, nada de regalos con tic tac**_


	21. Nuevo amigo

_**Holaaa... eh..... calmense.... yo no queria.... les juro que no.... auuu eso duele.... ok ok.... capi.. ey eso si dolio... no... esperen.... noooooooooo....Regalo atrasado para Gladys...auch**_

* * *

Las desgracias sin duda no venían solas, y eso comprobó Albus Dumbeldore ante tamaño desastres y las victimas de aquel descuido, sin duda esto no podía quedarse así y había pocas posibilidades también que esto se arreglase, Potter perdido hacía que Voldemort se tornara más agresivo logrando que las épocas oscuras volvieran tan rápido a su mente. Era sin duda el mayor fracaso y escándalo en el que jamás se había involucrado, después de mucho años, empezaba a verse interiormente analizando todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, sus acciones y sus ansias de querer dominar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor lo estaba haciendo perder el norte, amaba el poder que ejercía, sería un hipócrita si lo negaba.

- Vaya Albus, a los tiempos – se tomo solo unos segundo recuperarse del shock al verle ahí tan campante como un día de feria, sus ojos negros lo veían de forma burlona y sus manos mecían de un lado a otro aquel bastón de esculturas felinas en el. Mirarlo después de tantos años era increíble, los rumores indicaban que nunca salía de su casa, era un hombre huraño y algo tacaño, pero aun así respetado por medio mundo y no solamente en el mágico.

- Si, ya lo creo, Augustus es un placer verlo de nuevo – movió su mano para estrecharla, pero el hombre en un gesto altanero se sentó en aquel cómodo sillón y coloco ambas manos sobre el bastón.

- Así que Potter se te escapo… - Dumbeldore se sentó e intento mostrarse sereno ante la mirada burlesca de aquel hombre, tenerlo aquí era algo que nunca hubiera podida imaginar en los años como director de Hogwarts –no sabía que habías perdido el toque, ¿Será que los años al fin han hecho mella en ti?

- El joven Potter se encuentra entrenando…

- Por favor Albus, esas tonterías funcionaran con tus admiradores, pero conmigo esto no va, Potter se te ha escapado y tu estas al borde de un gran precipicio por decirlo asi – solto una risita sarcástica – ¿Ahora quien te salvara?

- No existe ninguna mentira señor Donovan, el señor Potter por orden del Ministerio ha salido a entrenar para poder ser un buen contrincante a Voldemort.

- Asi que salistes valiente Albus, las mentiras siempre ha sido lo tuyo, pero no te preocupes aquí nadie puede decir lo que hablamos. Dime como se te perdió, me da mucha curiosidad

- No se ha perdido Augustus. – el hombre soltó mas risitas sarcásticas ante la terquedad del tipo, pero él no era estúpido, claro que Potter se le había escapado, y lo gracioso de todo es que logro burlar a todo el ministerio y al gran director de Hogwarts.

- Bueno, hipotéticamente se te ha escapado, ¿Ahora que harás? ¿Digo hipotéticamente no? –

- Ahora estoy en medio un gran problema Sr Donovan, pero le aseguro que el joven Potter está sano y salvo, tengo que hacer….

- Si si, bueno, un placer volver a verlo, por cierto mi hija estará el próximo año en Hogwarts, al parecer le agrado este lugar, aunque no sé de donde saco el gusto. – Albus prefirió guardarse el comentario ante aquello – envíeme los papeles necesarios para la transferencia. Con su permiso – y así como entro salió, la cabeza de Dumbeldore era un mar de todo, ¿Qué acaso era todo su karma?

* * *

Harry estaba de un lado a otro tratando de no encontrar a la chica de cabello marrón, o si no tendría que ir al lado opuesto, la casa se encontraba inusualmente callada y la verdad no quería que estuviera tan silenciosa, de esta manera Angie aparecería y querría que posara para sus fotos, cosa que ha estado evitando desde que la chica apareció con su máquina fotográfica al cuello y diciéndole que se parara por la ventana porque la luz era excelente para una toma. Su padre y padrino ni siquiera hicieron algo para evitar eso, solo se limitaron a reír y estaba seguro que Sirius hasta se había caído de la risa que tenia, trato de mirarlos con reproche, pero la escena era tan irreal para el que solo los miro con nostalgia para pasar al más puro terror y correr escaleras arriba a fin de esconderse, Remus y su mama solo lo miraron diciéndole que se resignara, Angie tenía más vida que todos ellos juntos, y era más terca inclusive que el mismo.

Caminó a la sala y vio que su padrino estaba dormido en el sofá, el control reposaba en su estomago y se movía ante cada exhalación del adulto, de pronto se dio cuenta que su vida estaba completa, tenía a sus padres, a su padrino a Remus, todo era perfecto a su modo de ver, y se sentía en las nubes ante la calma que tenia, las pesadillas estaban despareciendo paulatinamente pero aun así su madre aparecía y lo levantaba con un beso en la frente. Tener a su madre haciendo eso era lo mejor.

Tan encandilado estaba en sus recuerdos, que no noto que la chica por la cual había estado huyendo estaba detrás, reacciono cuando el brazo de la muchacha se enrosco en el suyo y lo jalo a la ventana, que mostraba los pequeños rayos que anunciaban el fin de la tarde, su agarre se hizo más mortífero a medida que Harry intentaba zafarse argumentando que tenia cosas que hacer (cosas que ya había acabado) , la chica empezó a reír por todas las excusas de su ídolo y lo sentó rápidamente en un banquito.

- Quédate ahí –

- Angie sabes muy bien que no me gusta esto

- Vamos Harry esto no muerde, solo se tu mismo.

- Es cierto ahijado, es lindo ser fotografiado – una sonrisa maquiavélica surco el rostro de Sirius, al tiempo que Harry entrecerraba los ojos ante sus palabras.

- Te cedo mi lugar – Creevey lo había traumado con sus cámara y de paso la loca de Skeeter, no quería nada que tuviera ver con las fotos. Un flash se escucho y el chico de ojos verdes vio estrellitas, parpadeo unas veces, pero empezó a ver rojo.

Primer parpadeo

Luces de todos los colores en algún lugar que se le hacía conocido

Segundo parpadeo

Muchas sombras, y cosas tiradas en el suelo, casas quemadas

Tercer parpadeo

Mortífagos

Cuarto, quinto, sexto parpadeo

Hogsmeade

Sétimo parpadeo

- Noooo – Sirius corrió apresuradamente al ver en el estado de su ahijado, el muchacho se había arrodillado con las manos en la cabeza y se mecía de atrás hacia adelante, negaba algo, pero no sabía que…. Su cuerpo empezó a desesperarse y al tratar que le explicara algo, Harry aparto su mano con brusquedad y volvió a su posición anterior. Sirius intentaba que Harry saliera de esa burbuja invisible en la que se habían metido, llamándole, rogándole que le dijera lo que habia ocurrido. Angie se limitaba a mirar sorprendida ante la actitud tan cambiante del chico dorado, sin duda había cosas que los libros no mostraban y era esto, se reprendió a si misma por creer todo lo que publicaban, se dirigió a la cocina y activo el celular para llamar a Ally

- Ally hola, ¿Dónde están? … es urgente que vengan rápido a la casa…. A Harry le pasa algo, Sirius está intentando hablar con él pero…. Estoy calmada che… pero vengan ya… bien bien… lo desactivo ahora… - apago el aparato nerviosa se dirigió a la sala y sacando su varita recito los encantamientos y pocos segundos después los demás aparecían alterados por lo que vio ella, Lily y James se acercaron a su hijo mientras los otros solo observaban preocupados, Harry se encontraba en la misma posición, como si no se hubiera percatado de nada ocurrido a su alrededor, pero al sentir la mano cálida de su madre el chico volteo a verla, su mirada permaneció fija en ella, hasta que se lanzo a sus brazos y empezó a susurrarles cosas en su oído, mientras su madre le daba palmaditas en su espalda consolándole, James por otra parte solo tenía una mano en el hombro de ella.

* * *

- Esto es…

- Al parecer Harry vio lo que Voldemort quiso que viera, se sabe que lo hizo con la intención de mortificarlo.

- Pero un ataque asi… esta desquiciado – dijo Remus

- Ya no es el mismo al que nos enfrentamos hace 15 años, su obsesión es vengarse de Harry y usara lo que sea para lograrlo. – menciono Peter, Sirius gruño molesto y golpeo la pared más cercana que encontró, Angie dio un respingo

- Calma – le susurro Allyson – la estas asustando Black – le acuso la muchacha, el adulto miro a la joven avergonzado y se sentó en la silla

- Debemos ayudar a Harry, esto lo está consumiendo más de lo que aparenta – sugirió el ojigris

- Lo único que queda es entrenarlo – Sirius quiso saltar a responder aquello, pero Remus lo agarro del brazo instándole a que permaneciera en su sitio.

- Pero…

- Se que no es lo que queremos Canuto – hablo James – pero prefiero que mi hijo tenga ventaja para enfrentarse a Voldemort y lograr salir vivo, y si eso es entrenándolo, pues que así sea

- ¿Pero acaso estas pensando en eso? ¿Y si Harry no desea aquello? – Se zafo del agarre de Remus y se enfrento a James – Lo obligaras diciéndole que es su destino como tantas veces le dijo aquel viejo de Dumbeldore ¿Quieres eso? Si ese era tu plan desde el inicio Potter mejor lo hubieras dejado con él.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy como Dumbeldore? ¿Qué soy un maldito manipulador? … Vamos Black ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?

- James basta…. Sirius por favor… ahora no

- No Lily, que me conteste – se alejo de su esposa para plantarse más cerca de Sirius – contesta Black ¿Piensas que soy como él?

- Sirius…. – Remus se coloco entre los dos – ahora lo que importa es Harry y creo que él tiene que tomar la decisión. James… no es el momento de ponerse a pelear, tu hijo te necesita. Además no creo que Lily te deje continuar con esto sin que al menos pelees con ella también. – ambos aun enojados el uno con el otro, se limitaron a observarse enfadados, pero recordaban que los golpes habían estado presentes en cada una de sus peleas.

-Ya habrá despertado- preguntó Angie, aligerando un poco el ambiente – ¿Lo voy a ver?-Lily asintió y la muchacha salió de la cocina, aún así, se mantuvieron en silencio.

* * *

Odiaba viajar de ese modo, y más aún visitar aquel mundo, pero se lo habían ordenado y sólo quedaba obedecer, vio la cabaña en donde había sentido la presencia del mago, imaginó apareciendo y diciéndoles cosas que seguramente los harían dejar con la boca abierta, rio entre dientes al presenciar en su mente la diversidad escena. Sacudió su cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera apartar aquellos pensamientos, la luz de los faroles dispersos hacían apreciar aquellos ojos azules y también iluminaron se extraño atuendo. Una especie de camiseta blanca un cuello V, según sus bordados daba la apariencia de una hiedra, los botones de una forma ovalada se daban en los lugares concretos y ceñían su cuerpo, el pantalón del mismo color que la camiseta era de su talla perfecta sin uso del cinturón.

Todo esto más el rostro angelical que poseía era una combinación perfecta y a veces mortal.

Avanzo a un lado de la cabaña y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Sabía que su esposa le daría una reprimenda como a niño chiquito pero aun asi se arriesgo a dejarla con los demás en la cocina, murmurando una "ya vengo", estaba seguro que pediría explicaciones cuando regresara. Pero ahora su principal preocupación era aquel antiguo que estaba fuera de la casa. Avanzo hasta el roble que habia al lado norte de la cabaña, a medida que se acercaba se daba cuenta de quién era el antiguo que habia aparecido.

- Es imposible – murmuro, y dando un paso final al antiguo, sonrió ante la cara de malhumorado que tenia, y trato de aguantar la risotada que tenía en su garganta – Se suponía que odiabas este mundo – le dijo medio riendo, haciendo que la cara de fastidio del tipo aumentara.

- Ordenes son ordenes mago.

- Pero acaso no eras tú el que decía…

- Ahórrame tu chiste. No estoy para ser objeto de tus burlas. Vengo en misión y solo eso. – olvidándose de torturar un poquito al mago, James arrugo el entrecejo y lo miro pidiendo la explicación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se permitió un respiro antes de empezarle a contar.

- El consejo no está muy contento con el tiempo que estas empleando y que hasta ahora no has podido hacer entrenar a tu hijo para derrotar a ese mago.

- Quieres decir que Alsor, Luxor y Natir no están de acuerdo –

- Asi es, Antiqus no se dio cuenta que esos tres estaban causando la incomodidad en otros antiguos, asi que el también esta con las manos atadas.

- Se lo dije a Antiqus. Prometi que todo esto de Voldemort se acabaría, esa era la condición para que viera a mi hijo y salvara a mi esposa. Aun a pesar que es muy temprano para Harry, siento que esta listo, solo le falta confianza en si mismo .

- Y mas entrenamiento, el chico apenas sabe hacer hechizos de baja intensidad, aun no se puede creer que haya sobrevivido a 4 intentos de que ese mago lo haya querido matar.

- El tiene la magia. Asi que has sido el mensajero de turno – el antiguo frunció el ceño incomodo por todo esto. Pero ante todo se mantuvo calmo y sereno evitando que el mago supiera que lo estaba picando mas de lo que parecía. – Escuchame Potter – aquello descoloco al otro, nunca lo habia llamado por su apellido – los antiguos andan muy inquietos, mas te vale cumplir lo que has prometido y para asegurarme de ello, permaneceré aquí hasta que todo acabe.

- ¿Qué QUE?, pero si odias este lugar.

- Eso no tienes que repetírmelo, pero debo hacerlo, necesitan garantías de que esto va a llegar a buen termino, asi que me quedo.

- Pero… - James Potter no pudo decir mas, porque Elias comenzó a encaminarse a la casa a paso rápido, reacciono después de unos segundos y trato de apurar el paso para llegar a la puerta antes que el. El carácter sarcástico de este antiguo pondría a prueba hasta al mas paciente de todos.

* * *

Analizar su mejor opción no era cosa fácil, sin duda había evitado a toda cota que este momento llegara, no que nunca fuera a ocurrir, solo que nunca pensó que llegaría tan pronto.

Estaba entre dos únicas y posibles opciones: Una, aceptar la marca, cosa que alegraría a su padre, matar sangresucias y librar al mundo mágico de la lacra. La segunda, no aceptarla, cosa que alegraría a su madre, matar mortífagos, y ayudar a librar al mundo mágico de la oscuridad.

Sabía que en la primera no quedaría desheredado, cosa que en la segunda era una alta probabilidad, y que iría con todo lo impuesto entre la sociedad que lo rodeaba, y a la que se había acostumbrado, pero la segunda, significaría un peligro para su madre, la única que la daba el toque de cariño a los Malfoy, pese a las apariencias que mostraba, pero a la vez podría darle la seguridad tanto a él como a ella de la ira de Lucius Malfoy. Lo cual seria lo mejor para el… pero aun así…

Su padre ya le habia advertido, y sin lugar a dudas a el no le temblaría la mano en quitarle del árbol familiar Malfoy y tratado como cualquier tipo a pesar de ser su único heredero, sus ideales de sangre estaba tan enlazados con el, que aunque le suplicara, no iba a ceder. Además suplicar no era propio de un Malfoy.

Pero eso significaría que se quedarían en la nada, ya que al ser desheredado, nada del patrimonio Malfoy le pertenecería, no sabía si su madre había separado los bienes Black de los Malfoy, si no lo había hecho, absolutamente nada de nada le pertenecería, pero si no…

- Que difícil.

Pero aun así no atravesaría esos doseles sin encontrara la mejor opción.

* * *

Trato de adaptarse a los nuevos ruidos y a la mano que lo mecía fuertemente, pero fallo en el intento. El solo quería dormir, pero esos movimientos que quien sabe quien los hacía no lo dejaba volver a su mundo de sueños.

Ahora que aun no abría los ojos y pensaba mas coherentemente ¿En qué momento se había dormido?, arrugo la frente y los movimientos gracias a los magos cesaron, aun no recordaba el momento exacto o lo que hacía antes de quedarse dormido, pero luego todo volvió de golpe.

Se levanto rápidamente ignorando a la chica ahora ruborizada por, en opinión de ella, semejante monumento*, se coloco la ropa en un santiamén, cogió su varita y se dirigió escaleras abajo, cuando entro a la cocina y vio a todos (casi todos) reunidos allí, se dio cuenta que lo estaban esperando.

- Hosgmeade – su madre se acerco a él y lo empujo al único asiento libre que había, el solo se dejo llevar.

- Sabemos lo que sientes – hablo Sirius – pero no podemos apresurarnos aun – Harry le miro de mala manera al tiempo que Angie aparecía y de forma silenciosa se colocaba al lado de Ally – tal vez no lo sabemos bien, pero no podemos ponerte en peligro.

- Tengo suficiente con Dumbeldore padrino, como para que ustedes me vengan con lo mismo – Lily iba a replicarle pero Sirius negó con la cabeza y no le dejo hablar, gesto que molesto a la madre del chico que ahora había cambiado de objetivo. Sirius palideció.

- Cariño no quiero ponerte en riesgo, como madre no quiero que te lastimen, ¿Es que acaso tú te quedarías de brazos cruzados mientras ves a tu hijo en peligro? – Harry abrió los ojos antes tamañas palabras, no exento de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. – Así como no quiero perder a nadie querido para mí. Esos las incluyen chicas – Ellas sonrieron.

- Pero madre, es mi destino derrotar a Voldemort. Así como tú me dices que no me quieres ver en peligro y tampoco a tus seres queridos, yo también te digo lo mismo. Mis amigos están en Hogwarts, y ver lo que hizo Voldemort porque no estaba ahí me causa preocupación, he visto morir a muchas personas queridas para mí, y gente que no tenia culpa de nada, no quiero que siga pasando esto.

- Y no va suceder – todos miraron en dirección a la puerta, James venia acompañado de un joven muchacho con una túnica extraña, los miro uno a uno pero al final sus ojos marron claro quedaron estancados en los verdes de Harry** - pero todo depende de ti. De si tienes la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarlo.

- Se que no la tengo

- Pero la tendrás. Yo te ayudare con eso.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Que yo te entrenare con ayuda de tus padres a derrotar a ese mago. – Sirius lo miro como si fuera un broma, Ally entrecerró los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera ir mas alla de lo evidente, Angie esperaba que dijera algo mas coherente, Peter y Lily solo lo miraron, y Remus se cruzo de brazos pidiendo en silecion una explicación mas detallada.

James se limito a murmurar resignado el poco tacto de ese antiguo. Una mirada de malicia apareció en aquel rostro angelical.

- ¿Algun problema magos? – Allyson Lupin, conocida en el cuartel por el "cariño" tan grande que le tiene a los que atrapa, como por ejemplo Sirius, miro a los ojos del tipo, el joven cambio su sonrisa maliciosa a una de "niño bien" .

* * *

_**Oh bien... pondre capi nuevo pronto.... me dolio los coscorrones... bueno bye**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


End file.
